


We Will Rock You

by Girl_in_blue_fic



Series: We Will Rock You [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_in_blue_fic/pseuds/Girl_in_blue_fic
Summary: A few weeks after the end of World Tour, Queen Poppy is visiting Volcano Rock City for a diplomatic party with her friends. She has a little too much to drink and it is enough to numb her brain into accepting a suddenly bold Branch. Broppy all the way!
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: We Will Rock You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026171
Comments: 92
Kudos: 123
Collections: Best Broppy, Top Shelf Broppy





	1. A Drunken Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DandelionCares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionCares/gifts).



> Welcome to another fanfic! As you can see this one gets a bit spicy at the beginning, but that's my whole premise, so... bear with me. I'm using the XX-XX decorations to let you know when lemons start and again when they end, so you can skip them if you want to.

Poppy sat on a stool by the dark bar at Volcano Rock city. It was so different from everything she was used to at Pop Village. Rockers liked to party in closed places, with dark decorations, a stage with acoustic ceilings and an amount of musical instruments that was played by every band that came and went to perform live during the whole night. She was loving it; it was different, but so exciting.

It was a costume party. Not the costume party she was used to. In Pop Village she'd just dress up like a fairy or a rainbow and dance under the starry night until the sunrise.

Tonight, she was putting herself in the rocker's place, so she had to party like them. The Snack Pack was there to give her support and she couldn't help but laugh at Smidge's face dressed as vampire and Cooper and D with a fake head in between them, pretending to be the hellish dog Cerberus. Branch hadn't arrived, yet. He had stayed behind with Guy Diamond who promised to deliver a real rocker look to the Queen's consort.

Poppy blushed and looked at her own costume. She had worked all day long with Satin and Chenille to reproduce the look she had gotten from Barb's power chord. Being dressed as a rocker didn't feel so bad, she figured. The fishnet itched a little, but they looked so incredibly good that she was able to stand them.

She didn't have the chance to see Barb, yet. The Queen of Rock was making final adjustments to her costume. Her band was the last one to climb on the stage that night. She wanted to see Barb, but she had to wait until her boyfriend showed up. She ordered another drink. This time, a blue and pink mix with a cherry came in front of her, looking delicious. Yep, rockers knew how to party... and how to make great cocktails.

DJ Suki, wearing a black futuristic costume, came to Poppy just when she finished chewing the cherry, already halfway down the drink.

"Hey, Poppy." She said, helping a tipsy Queen up, looking slightly concerned for her friend. "dude... what have you been drinking?"

"I don't know. But it's so colorful and sweet." Poppy laughed, making DJ give her a knowing look.

"Maybe you should stay away from the bar."

"Kay... bye nice rocker-bar-troll!" Poppy waved at the bar and the troll standing there just winked at her in response.

"Before Branch arrives and get to our necks..." DJ Suki tapped Smidge on the shoulder and she turned around in the face her friends. "I think someone needs some water." Smidge looked horrified at the Pop Queen and immediately went through the crowd to fetch a bottle... a big bottle.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Poppy protested. Her head was a bit airy... but it happened a lot when she didn't get enough sleep, right? She had been really tired these days, reconstructing the village and welcoming the intern students.

"Sure..." DJ Suki chuckled, guiding her friend outside to get some fresh air. There was a black iron bench just around the corner, under a lamp that kept flicking. It was a warm night. "Branch is going to be so mad."

"He will be wordless!" Poppy said, sitting down and crossing her legs. "Look how I'm dressed. He won't see anything else." As far as Poppy knew, Branch had no memories of what happened while he in his rocker-zombie state. Meaning... he hadn't seen her rock out loud with that costume and that amazing guitar solo.

"You know... You may be right." DJ laughed, standing up. "Wait a sec, I'll go tell Smidge we're outside."

"No worries, I'll be right here..." Poppy stretched, looking at her hug watch. Branch was running late.

It could be her alcohol induced-brain, or it would be the sudden heat wave that made Volcano Rock City sparkle in red flames, but she could swear she saw a white flash from the opposite direction where the club entrance was. Standing up a little clumsily, she approached the light, thinking that maybe a critter had got lost trying to find its way to the parking lot.

Instead, she found a troll standing there, with his back turned to her, with his bare feet on the floor, his spike filled bracelet, dark pants, earrings... Poppy frowned as she approached him, rubbing her eyes just in case she wasn't seeing it properly. His dark blue -so dark it was almost black - hair up with a mullet covering his back, but with visible tattoos everywhere.

"Branch?" She asked quietly, stepping closer. Her stomach flipped when he moved in her direction. It was him. Looking incredibly hot in the exact same Rocker style he had hatched once he was hit with the power chord. He turned around when he heard her calling his name. He looked at her from toes to her black and pink hair. His face lightened up in the biggest smirk she had ever seen on his lips; "Oh my... You look perfect!"

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. He laughed as well. A delightful sound that she hadn't heard in ages, maybe ever. Her hug was so eagerly responded that he even lifted her feet off the floor.

"Where have you been?" He asked, reaching a hand to caress her cheek. His sudden gentle act took her by surprise. Her heart started beating wildly inside her ribcage. Was he...? Was he going to kiss her?

"Here..." She answered, eyes locked with his. "I guess I needed some air." She joked, trying to avoid the fact that was a little tipsy. A guitar started playing inside, quickly followed by Barb's voice. Poppy turned around, grabbing Branch's hands and pulling him with her. "We can't miss Barb's performance!"

_"_ _It was a rainy night when he came into sight_

_Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat_

_So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride_

_He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while"_

She entered the club through the side door, meeting DJ on the way and quickly brushed past her, ignoring the water bottle, but saying thanks anyway. Poppy was so happy to see her friend singing with her band and her boyfriend by her side that she didn't even see Smidge looking for her at the other side of the bar.

"I'll fetch us some drinks." Branch whispered hotly in her ears, leaving a trail of standing hairs on her neck.

_"_ _I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain_

_Fate tell me it's right_

_is this love at first sight_

_Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night"_

Barb had some awesome guitar going on and she found Poppy in the crowd, winking at her friend. Poppy waved back enthusiastically as always. Barb motioned to the left, making the Pop Queen look at the wall covered in rock music posters. A door opened from behind a black curtain and two trolls came out, grabbing and kissing each other before parting their ways. Poppy looked back at Barb who just grinned and gave her some thumbs up, never stopping her music.

_"_ _All I wanna do is make love to you_

_Say you will you want me too_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to"_

"Here!" Branch said, giving her another cup of that blue and pink drink. He had a sparkling green one himself.

"Thanks," She cheered, turning around to look at the stage. She felt his hand circling her waist to rest his open palm on her tummy, just where the hem of her shirt lifted when she moved, making him feel her pink skin directly under his fingers. Poppy took one big gulp of her drink, trying to think about something else than the bold Branch behind her. Where was he hiding that seductive side?

_"_ _So we found this hotel_

_it was a place I knew well_

_We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right_

_He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily"_

Hair, Barb, that song was so - not - what she was expecting. Nervously, she looked around for her friends, but found no one in the dark crowd. She fished the cherry in her cup and anxiously nibbled it, trying to keep her attention in anything else, but Branch's hot hands moving around.

Until it was too much to take. She turned around to confront him, but all thoughts vanished from her head when she saw, as if playing in slow motion, the small lick of his lips, seeing the way she was playing with the cherry in her mouth. He bent down, circling his arms around her, surprisingly crushing their lips together, taking her first kiss - her first sweet kiss that was so beyond the chase thing she had imagined. Her cherry was stolen and he chuckled at her when she stared at him, astounded.

_"_ _And in the morning when he woke_

_all I left him was a note_

_I told him I am the flower you are the seed_

_We walked in the garden we planted a tree_

_Don't try to find me, please don't you dare_

_Just live in my memory, you'll always be there"_

"Do you want to check that out?" He asked, motioning for the dark door she had been staring at before.

"Sure." Poppy replied quickly, not really thinking about what she was saying. She finished her drink, feeling like the room had started to spin around her. He closed his hand protectively around her small one, guiding her through the cheering crowd until they reached the door. He threw their cups in the trash before pulling them inside.

Poppy didn't really understand what was the point of that place. It was a pitch black room with loud speakers playing the band outside. She felt a delicious tingling sensations on her knees, followed by Branch's big hands covering the small on her waist. Hair, she loved his hands... she could recognize them miles away.

_"All I wanna do is make love to you_

_One night of love was all we knew_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to"_

His lips were on hers again. This time he wasn't satisfied with biting and sucking them. No, this time, he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, making her gasp in surprise and bliss. He tasted of green apples and she just wanted more.

Poppy didn't really know what she was supposed to do, but she followed him, circling her arms around his neck and allowing him to lead her wherever he wanted to go, as long as he kept with that heavenly taste in her mouth. She didn't know if that was a good kiss, not having any parameters to compare to, but the chills it was sending down her spine just felt like the most thrilling experience she had ever gone through.

_"Oh, ooh, we made love_

_Love like strangers_

_All night long_

_We made love"_

And he pressed her against the wall, leaving her lips to lick her neck while pinning her hands above her head. It was almost unbearable what he was doing to her. It was so delicious, so magnificent and she felt like she was drowning in the feeling, needing to feel more.

_"_ _Then it happened one day,_

_we came round the same way_

_You can imagine his surprise"_

And she didn't care when he put his hands down to go under her skirt, pushing it up. She was mindless then. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his hipbone, which seemed to be what he was expecting. Hair, what was he doing to her? How did he know how to do it to her?

_"when he saw his own eyes_

_I said please, please understand_

_I'm in love with another man_

_And what he couldn't give me_

_Ohh, oh, oh was the one little thing that you can"_

He returned to her mouth, but his hand kept his torture under her skirt. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to see where she was, but only dark met her eyes everywhere. Maybe she should just let go and let it happen, a part of her conscious mind screamed, begging to feel everything he could provide her, but another part reminded that she was in the middle of a costume party in Volcano Rock City, miles away from her home, from her bed, where it was all supposed to be happening.

_"All I wanna do is make love to you_

_One night of love was all we knew_

_All I want to do is make love to you_

_Come on, say you will, you want me too"_

"Branch wait-" She tried to say, but she was cut off by his hand fighting its way through the waistband of her panties, making her gasp and roll her eyes. She needed some extra strength to keep herself sane. "Stop." She said more firmly, pushing him away.

_"All I wanna do is make love to you_

_One night of love was all we knew_

_All I want to do is make love to you_

_Say you will baby, you want me too_

_All night long"_

"What?" She heard him asking annoyingly.

"Not here." She said in his ear. It was all so exciting, but she was too drunk. She wanted to remember everything that was going to happen. DJ had mentioned that when someone gets drunk it's possible to forget things that happened during that state. Those feelings... she didn't want to forget them.

"Are you mad at me?" Branch asked, giving her one last open-mouthed kiss, trying to stir that wild side in her again.

"No." She replied. "I could never be mad at you." She responded. "But you see, we have to continue this somewhere more private..."

She felt his hands running down her arms and stopping to intertwine their fingers together. He pulled her forward and she blindly followed him until her eyes finally could see a bit of light that entered the room when he pushed the door open.

Once outside he turned to look at her, one hand diving his fingers in her messy hair. He gave her one big grin, watching her swollen lips.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Branch asked, placing his thumbs on her cheeks, holding her like she was the most precious thing in his world. "I'm dying to finish what we've started. As always."

Poppy's foggy mind registered that last part he said, trying to focus on the words and not the way his hot breath waved on her ears.

"Branch... what are you doing?" She asked, feeling so hot under her clothes and the need to cling to him continuously climbing up to almost an unbearable desire. How could he do that to her?

"I have an idea." He gave her a lop sided grin. "If this place is pretty much like ours... then..." He pulled her out of the club, rushing enough to get them some privacy as soon as possible, but not going too fast so her wobbly legs wouldn't follow.

Indeed, he knew where he was going, catching Poppy by surprise. Maybe he had wandered around the rockers' place before arriving at the club. Dear safety-paranoid Branch, always checking the perimeter before allowing himself to relax and have fun.

He pulled her into the critter parking lot, where he found a black caterbus, sleeping soundly. She was taken by surprise at the cozy interior, with soft gray and black fur all around and dark windows that completely blocked the outside view.

"Ha! I knew the tour bus would be here somewhere." Branch announced proudly, putting his hands on the wheel and locking the doors.

Those eyes of his... Poppy got lost in them. Maybe it was her spinning head, maybe it was her numb arms and legs or maybe it was just the burning sensation that made her want to do something - anything - to put that fire out. She had never felt like that before and it was so incredibly heavenly.

**XX-XX**

Their lips found themselves again. Hands explored places she supposed was beyond the decency line, but then, he was her boyfriend and he seemed to know what he was doing. She wondered what kind of books he had been reading in those ten years he locked himself in the bunker because the troll certainly had some magic hands.

It wasn't anything like she had dreamed of. She thought first they would blush at each other and slowly work their way to holding hands in public. One day he or she would invite the other for a picnic where they would share their first kiss by a waterfall, eating cupcakes and playing tag. She imagined her first kiss would be a foot lifting one, the kind that happened in classical movies with violins playing in the background. Then she supposed they would take months to get to the next step, encouraging each other, holding and blushing between embarrassed kisses.

Instead, Branch gave her a huge wake up call. A very welcome wake up call. He wasn't shy at all and she just allowed him to do whatever he wanted, enjoying the ride and biting her lips to keep herself from screaming. As he peeled her off her clothes, she got some courage to return the favor.

"Now, that's the Poppy I know." He said in between bites on her neck, making her hold her breath.

It was the ride of her life. It was beyond any hug, any cupcake, any Big Squeeze Drop, it was better than listening to the Bellow Bug singing. It was like being reborn to a whole new world. She found herself with an explosion of colors behind her eyes, a rough cry coming from her throat in a voice she didn't know she had and somehow, she ended up hugging her lovely Branch with arms and legs as he panted exhausted on top of her.

**XX-XX**

"Love?" He called, kissing her face and her lips. She turned to look at him. Her head spinning even more, but she was so happy she could barely find her voice. "Now that we have it out of our system, we can concentrate on getting home, right?"

Out of her system. If she had any rational thought left she would ask what he was talking about, because she had a long way to go before getting satisfied. It was like sugar addiction. Once she started, she wouldn't stop eating until the bottle was empty.

"Alert everybody that the Pop Queen is missing." They heard someone yelling from outside the bus.

"Shhh..." Branch placed a finger on her lips when he noticed she would start speaking. They stayed in silence and lights from trolls hair passed the bus, running around frantically, searching for her.

"Branch is so mad that we lost her!" Smidge said. Poppy turned her head to look towards the door, fearing that they would try to open it and catch them both in a very compromising position. Hair, they were still with their arms and legs tangled in each other.

"She had returned to the bar, I didn't know she'd just walk around drunk." DJ defended herself.

"They're worried." Poppy whispered, pushing herself up on her elbows. "We have to go."

He helped her up and escorted her to the toilet in the back of the bus. She didn't know a lot of things, she realized when she adjusted herself to look presentable. Once she opened the door again, Branch was fully dressed, already offering her a gentle hand to help her walk.

"I love you so much." He said, giving her a kiss on the lips. "We'll be back home in no time."

He opened the bus door and helped her climb down. The Pop Trolls were nowhere to be seen and they walked back to the club, hand in hand. She couldn't help but smile foolishly at him. He was always a big surprise. She wanted to sit down with him and talk. Talk about his dreams, his wishes, what he learned when he was in isolation.

And then he stopped abruptly. She wasn't paying attention and ended up running into his back. He looked around and she followed his gaze. They were back at the club side door, near the bench where DJ had left her. Branch looked left and right, jogging from one side to another, as if he had lost something.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on his arm. She felt him trembling, as if in the verge of a panic attack. "Branch?"

"It's gone..." He said quietly. "It was right here."

"What?" She felt like hugging him, snaking an arm around him and staring at the same direction he was.

"The wormhole, love. It was right here."

The club door burst open violently, before she could process what he had just said. Guy Diamond and Branch walked out.

Branch... dressed as KISS band member.

She must have drunk too much indeed, but somehow, her sanity was screaming at her that it wasn't the alcohol that made her see double.

Branch locked his eyes with hers, looking relieved for a brief second before seeing her arms locked with the troll by her side. Rock Branch stared at his double, amusedly.

"Was I such a dork when I liked Pop, love?"

Poppy felt her lungs constricting. She couldn't take a deep breath. It hurt to try to take the air in. The walls of her throat felt like they were closing and she did the only thing possible at the moment.

She screamed.


	2. Lost

Poppy was too lightheaded to understand what had happened. Somehow, she found herself surrounded by Rock Branch's hair in a thick ball and the next thing she knew they were back inside the caterbus, speeding through Volcano Rock City, dangerously hitting a few road signs on the way.

She thought she was going to be sick. She heard her friends yelling, calling desperately and her Branch among them, screaming his lungs out as he hopped from tree to tree with his hair. She yelled for him as well, panicking when she saw him being left behind in the dark forest.

Her kidnaper looked exactly like Branch. It was so utterly confusing but even in her drunken state of mind she was able to understand that he was a rock version from an alternative universe. He had mentioned a wormhole and he had called her 'love'. A big misunderstanding was going on there.

"Branch, stop!" She stumbled her way to the front of the bus when he swerved to the left and right like a professional racer, avoiding the obstacles that appeared unexpectedly in front of them.

"We'll be safe in no time, love. Put on your seatbelt." He said, nervously, but always thinking about being safe.

"I'm not your 'love'." Poppy protested, ignoring the seatbelt comment, instead, she jumped in front of him, trying to get his attention, no matter how dangerous it was to block the driver's view.

"You're going to get us killed!" He yelled, trying to push her away.

"Then step on the brakes!" She yelled back, reaching out for her hair and getting the black extensions off. "See?! This is a costume." She waved them in front of his face. "I'm not your Poppy!"

It took him long seconds to realize what she was saying. He focused on the black hair on her hands then back to her pink locks, eyes widening. She barely had time to cheer for getting him to understand their mistake when he screamed. She looked behind her, through the front window and felt her stomach sink. The caterbus went off road, falling off a cliff into the darkness below.

Poppy only had time to think about dying a horrible death and not having the chance to explain to her own Branch the big mistake she had made. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact, but suddenly, Rock Branch's arms were around her, his hair, once again covered them both, protecting her body with his own before everything went dark.

oooooOOoooOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooo

Nothing hurt.

Poppy realized there was light and she slowly cracked her eyes open, feeling her body heavy. Looking lazily around, noticing she had landed in a flowery field. Groaning, she turned to her side and used her hand to push herself yup, white and yellow flowers were all around, almost completely sheltering her from sunlight. The poor caterbus was nowhere to be seen, probably having run away scared after the eventful night it had.

Looking around, enjoying the warmth of the early hours of morning light, she found a mass of teal and black lying face down several feet from her. She stood up quickly and ran to him, realizing her legs still felt numb from the amount of drinks she had. Sitting down heavily by his side, she brushed his hair from his face feeling relieved tears burning her eyes when she felt his calm breathing.

"Branch?" She shook him, but he only groaned, not opening his eyes. Sighing, she caressed his back, reassuringly. He was probably in pain from absorbing the impact to protect her. Her pink hand had been touching a tattoo she hadn't noticed the night before. It was her favorite flower. It was on his back, beautifully drawn intertwined with a branch. "Wake up, please." He had saved her life. Even his rock self saved her.

"Love?" He opened his eyes, slowly, as if the act itself was a torment, and reached a hand up - his big teal hand - to touch her face, making sure she was unharmed. "Are you injured?"

"I'm not hurt." She smiled at him, leaning her head on his hand. "Are you?"

"No..." He managed to say, sitting up and checking if anything was broken. He had lost an earring; his ear was cut, probably from having it ripped off him during the fall. A small dry trail of blood was where the metallic adornment used to be.

As he tried to recollect his thoughts, she sat in front of him in silence. She hugged her legs, bringing them close and took in the events in the last hours that completely turned her world upside down. Also literally.

She had given herself to Rock Branch, thinking he had been her sweet boyfriend. The tattooed troll in front of her seemed to have been thinking about the same thing. It had been an honest mistake, right?

"You do realize now that I'm not your Poppy, right?" She said tentatively, burying her face in her hands.

"You were dressed exactly like her..." He whispered, still looking at her in confusion. "Does it mean in this universe you're still Pop? Barb never happened?"

"Oh, she 'happened'." Poppy felt a smile coming to her lips. "We just got back to normal after I sort of... destroyed the Strings."

"You destroyed the Strings?!" He stood up, looking down at her in amazement. "Everything went back to normal, then?"

"In a way..." Poppy smiled. "Well... we have to get you home and, in order to do that, we need to get back to Pop Village."

"Pop Village still exists..." He said in an almost inaudible voice. "my bunker..." He stretched his arm, offering her a hand. "I have a map of wormholes hotspots in there."

"Why am I not surprised?" Poppy grinned, but before they could say anything else her stomach growled, making her blush. "Maybe we should eat first."

The sound of running water finally was noticed. Both turned their faces towards it, trying to see the direction they could take in between the tall flowers. Just then she realized how thirsty she was. Maybe drinking much alcohol hadn't been the best idea, after all. In silence, both found the river with glistening clear water. Branch stopped for a while, looking the course it was taking through the trees and down a few rocks until it disappeared from sight.

"We're outside Pop domain." He concluded, pointing at the mountains up north. "We have to cross the river and then we leave Volcano Rock City. He turned around, seeing that she was not paying attention to him at all, instead, she was picking berries from a bush, happily humming a song, which made him a little annoyed that it wasn't some rock classic.

Poppy offered him a generous amount of berries, having them washed and dried. So pink. So sugary. He gave her a toothy grin and pulled her in a warm hug, surprising her while taking her halfway in his lap.

"I almost forgot how lovely you look as a Pop Queen." He stroked her hair, gently, taking in her strawberry scent. "Last night..." His voice cracked. "... was your first time, wasn't it?" He said against her shoulders, digging gentle fingers in her hair.

"Don't worry about it." She blushed, trying to distance herself from him, but only having him tightening the embrace.

"I should have been gentler."

"I..." She blushed, being taken by surprise. Her cheeks were so red and hot she broke down in sweat. "It...was perfect." And, if possible, she blushed even harder when he gave her a smug grin. Hair, it was so wrong, but she wanted to taste his lips again, so she tried to distract herself with something else like... how yellow-ish the flowers up that tree were.

"Hey..." He placed a gentle finger on her chin, making her turn her eyes to meet his. "If it makes you feel better, I still am Branch. It's just a few weeks of different lives."

"It just makes things a lot harder, actually." Poppy couldn't believe how confused she was, crawling away from him and avoiding his face. "You should eat so we can get going."

She felt him checking her out as she ate. She did her best to ignore his piercing blue eyes, but it was very hard when he just drooled over her like that, so shamelessly. His delicious smell of fresh grass, just like her own Branch, confused her senses and her mind was immediately taken to the previous hours when his big warm hands caressed every inch of her body providing a delicious sensation that she had never felt in her life.

She could barely believe she had wasted so many years not even acknowledging such wonderful ride existed. She was almost remorseful of how naive she had been. She felt her body trembling involuntarily as she slowly nibbled at her berry, imagining it was his lips on hers again.

Rock Branch was having a hard time watching her like that. The way her lips moved, the slurping sound, even if she tried to be discreet, and the way her hair was shining under the sunlight was almost too much for him to take. He had vivid memories of wanting to caress her when he still was a Pop troll.

"I'm going to wash up." She announced, standing up. He felt a knot tightening inside him and he didn't look away; she knit her brows in annoyance. "Privacy, please?"

"I'm not taking my eyes off you." He said simply, picking up another berry.

"Excuse me?"

"I clearly remember having to pull your drowning pink butt out of the river after we escaped Lonesome Flats. I'm not taking my eyes off you." He repeated, leaning against a tree and placing one arm behind his head.

"I'm a very good swimmer!" Poppy yelled that just to keep her pride, but inside, she was squirming with the memories of Branch holding her tight with one arm as he used the other one to swim to the surface when they had fallen in the river. She couldn't breathe then, but she clearly remembered feeling warm and sure that he would save her. Hair... Branch was her knight in shining armor, wasn't he?

Those spiky cuffs bothered her since the night before. She concentrated in taking them off. She hid behind a stone and undressed, folding her clothes there. Those fishnets were staying behind. There was no way she'd walk all the way to Pop Village with that itchy thing. The bracelets, earrings and belt were a waste of time as well. She'd just dress again in her jeans skirt and black shirt. They were comfortable enough for walking.

The water felt like heaven. It was her secret guilty pleasure. Sometimes, in the first hours of the morning, she'd slip away from her pod to swim in the lagoon's cold water. If the trolls found her in there they'd certainly push the Poppy 911 button, scared that she'd catch a cold or something. She felt the laziness being washed away with the mud and... everything else... from the night before.

She was completely unaware of a drooling Rock Branch a few feet away, having believed he would stay against the tree. As she washed away the heavy makeup, taking the eyeliner, the remaining of dark lipstick, a fake tattoo she had drawn on her arm, he got more entranced. When she literately stripped herself from her rock costume and returned to her Pop Queen self, she revived some memories that were very close to his heart.

Poppy finished washing her hair and tied it back up, finally feeling clean. When she turned around to swim back to get her clothes she came face to face with a skull tattoo. Taken by surprise for a second, she looked up from that wet chest, to his shoulders, neck, his mouth and finally to his lust filled eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a mix of fear and delight.

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't drown." He whispered, tentatively brushing a hand up her arm, making her tremble under his touch.

"I'm not your Poppy." She stepped back, taking all her will power to distance herself from him, covering herself with her hands. Since when Branch was such a... temptation?

"And I'm not your Branch." He stepped closer. He pulled a strand of hair behind her ears. "If I were, we wouldn't be talking now." Where did that smug confidence come from?

Poppy lowered in the water, hiding herself nose deep and stepping away from him, going towards the shore to fetch her clothes before she lost her mind.

"I don't know how far you've gotten with my Pop version." She heard him saying and closed her eyes tightly. She had just high-fived her Branch. Nothing more. Not even a hug so far. "But I've been dreaming about you for years." She stopped and looked back at him, still hiding herself with her hands. Her heart was pounding loudly. "You're so beautiful."

"Well... it settles it, then." Poppy said with a relieved smile, confusing him. "Our universes have more differences than we thought. You're definitely not my Branch." She even dared to laugh. "My Branch pretty much hated me until we went to Bergen Town to save our friends."

"I never hated you." He looked offended.

"You- he - she corrected herself - stepped on all my invitations." It hurt at the time, but now it just felt amazing to wave it back on his face. "'I can't believe you're going to be queen one day'." She mimicked him, opening her arms, feeling protected under water.

"Poppy..." He felt sad for treating her like that. He had been an idiot. "I've kept all your invitations. I never admitted it, but I've always loved you."

"Ah, ah, ah..." She raised a finger, waving it at him as if proving her point. "You won't convince me, mister. C'mon, the sooner we cross that river, the sooner we can get you to your alternative Rock Poppy." She hid behind the stone again, quickly changing so they could be on their way as soon as possible.

oooOOOooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooo

"We're sending out a search party!" Branch said, standing in the middle of the Troll Village, on top of the mushroom Poppy usually made her announcements. He was exhausted and feeling on the edge.

DJ was crying behind a bush, having Biggie to pat her on the back to reassure it wasn't her fault that Poppy got kidnapped. Smidge was having a hard time keeping her anger in check. She had already opened a hole in a tree from punching it. Guy Diamond was the only one who looked calmer, but it appeared he was playing a quiet role because Tiny was asleep in his hair.

Branch was back in his brown pants and leaf vest. His hug time watch showed that Poppy had been gone for hours and his heart ached when he remembered seeing the caterbus falling into a dark abyss before he could do anything to stop it. He'd still be out there searching by himself, if the others hadn't knocked some sense into him, saying they needed help if they wanted to find her anytime soon.

He felt his mind slowly slipping back to his survivalist self, checking his safety protocols mentally. It had been a while since he had to check on them. He needed enough trolls to cover the perimeter, he needed a team of swimmers in case the caterbus was underwater. Dr. Moonbloom had to be close by in case Poppy needed urgent medical attention.

He took a deep breath and felt his throat tightening. He was not having a panic attack, not when Poppy was lost with whoever that troll had been. Branch closed his hands in fists. That troll had been dressed like himself. That guy had planned beforehand to confuse and approach Poppy.

"Should we tell Barb?" Satin asked, talking mostly to her sister, but Branch overheard her.

"It could have been a Rock Troll after all." Chenille agreed. "His colors looked real..."

"It would be a wise move to tell her..." Branch put his hand on his chin, tapping a finger while organizing his thoughts. "On the other hand... they would know Pop Village is vulnerable without their Queen or worse... we could start a diplomatic tension."

"You're saying Barb could think we're accusing her of conspiring with the kidnapper?" Bigger hugged Mr. Dinkles close.

"I don't care what she thinks, if by tomorrow we can't find Poppy we tell Barb." It was Smidge who decided and everybody agreed. Branch didn't say anything. A voice in his head reminded him that the first twenty four hours were crucial to find the victim.

"Fine." He groaned. "We'll need rope, first aid kits, food, water..." As he went on listing the necessities, the other trolls ran to fetch the items. He did his best to keep his feelings in check. He stopped the scariest thoughts of what a stranger could be doing to her at that very moment.

ooooooOOOooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooOOOoooooo

_"_ _Kiss me out of the bearded barley_ _  
_ _Nightly, beside the green, green grass_ _  
_ _Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_ _  
_ _You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress"_

Rock Branch looked up from raft he was building. He felt a little self conscious that he wasn't as fast as Hickory, but somehow it wasn't bothering him as much as the song Poppy was singing, while collecting wood from a high tree. She hopped happily, checking if he could use them to his ultimate invention.

_"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_ _  
_ _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_ _  
_ _Lift your open hand_ _  
_ _Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_ _  
_ _Silvermoon's sparkling_ _  
_ _So kiss me"_

She had to stop that song for his sanity's sake. All those years he had spent in his bunker dreaming about kissing her pink lips and there she was, singing about it. That bubbly girl was exactly what he had imagined having in his arms. He loved his Rock Poppy, Hair! how much he loved her, but that one - swinging her hips, completely unaware of what she was doing to him - was like she had been plugged from one of his dreams; that was one of the biggest temptations he had to face in his life.

He didn't know his past attitude towards her had made her think he had hated her. Far from it, he just wanted to keep her safely away because he knew she could never love him. How wrong he had been! Not only she loved him back, she was crazy about him.

Rock Branch was curious how Poppy and his Pop version had confessed their feelings. He would probably never had had the guts if the daring boldness of rock in his blood hadn't been there. Should he tell her? He had just scooped Rock Poppy up in his arms and kissed her senseless until both had ran out of air. Her glorious smile had been his prize since then. That ever present smile in his mornings, in his evenings and during concerts they attended to.

Apparently, she didn't know much about his real feelings. What a joyful adventure the pops were keeping themselves from. Yet, he felt a small hint of jealousy when he imagined that cupcake-like girl cheering his Pop version. She had felt so wonderful with him the night before that he was feeling... territorial. As crazy as it sounded.

He licked his lips when she approached, turning his focus on tying the wood safely so they could be on their way. Suddenly, realizing he was the one with knowledge there. He knew things about her she didn't know yet... he wanted to try something.

Poppy collected enough berries for a day's journey. She was piling them up in the middle of the raft, making sure they wouldn't fall and roll into the water once they started sailing. The sunlight was blocked and she looked up to see Rock Branch standing behind her with his eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"There's something in your hair." He said and, without waiting for permission, he pulled her up. Noses so close they were almost touching. And then she felt his hand bringing her close to him while the other gently caressed the back of her neck, going up to comb his fingers into her hair. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to push the heat that he was building away, but as her eyes closed, her mouth opened, unwillingly, almost letting a gasp give her delight away.

If it wasn't enough of a torture, he curled his fingers, closing his hand in a fist full of hair and he gently pulled. He grinned in approval when he saw her eyes opening and rolling back, her teeth biting her lower lip and a tentative pink hand digging its fingers on his arm.

"There." He said, pulling his hand back and stepping away. "It was just a bug." He cracked his knuckles, making his way to the rope, untying it from the shore, finally sailing them across the wide river.

She blinked a few times, trying to understand what had just happened. From where she stood, she couldn't see the wide smile on his face when he realized he had her in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitly going to be fun to write. I still don't know how many chapter there will be. I hope you'll enjoy! Thank you so much for the lovely comments, reviews and in-boxes! They inspire me a lot!


	3. The Turning Point

"Hey, Branch." She leaned down, eyes closed, arms crossed shielding her eyes from the intrusive bright light. Her head was pounding painfully from the hangover and he offered her water from time to time. "How's things now that Barb controls the world?"

"It could be worse..." Rock Branch used his hair to sail them smoothly to the other side. The wind was blowing softly, which made the raft go too slow for his liking. "She's pretty much just interested in playing all day long. You.... my Poppy... is getting frustrated with that."

"Oh?" Poppy turned her head to look at him, eyes narrowed to avoid the light as much as she could.

"I don't know where she's going with that, before you ask." He shrugged; on a side note, his Poppy was probably going nuts looking for him.

"That's easy to figure." Poppy laughed, giving him a wonderful reminder of how gleeful her original laughter was. That little sound... right there. It sent shivers down his spine. "She's totally hatching a plan to steal the guitar and get everybody back to normal." Hearing that made him roll his eyes. That made a lot of sense.

"I guess I should just hurry back to help you then." Rock Branch said, watching her peachy skin glow with the light.

"Her."

"What?"

"You should hurry back and help _her_. Like I said, I'm not your Poppy." She said in a defying voice and felt like he should just prove her wrong. She was his Poppy. They had a few weeks of different lives, but she was definitely his girl.

"Just to prove you are her... and she is you...." He blushed. It had been a while since he felt embarrassed, but she was asking for it. "I know you peeked when we switched bodies."

"What?!" She sat up with a jolt, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "I can't believe you... she told you that?!"

"And touched." Oh the satisfaction of seeing her speechless and covering her face with her hands. "I was an angel through it all. I barely looked down."

"Oh my HAIR!" She cried out, looking at the water so intensely he thought she was considering jumping. "Holy cupcakes..."

"I mean, I did find out about the heart- shaped birthmark, but only after we..." It was getting fun to tease her.

"Okay..." She took a deep breath. "We need to talk about limits." Oohh... that intense gaze of his.... she had to look somewhere else. "You can't say any of those things to my Branch;" She said quickly, walking up to him and grabbing his hands, pleading. "I don't know how you've got so bold, but my Branch isn't like that and it would ruin the development of our relationship if you told him those things."

"Love..." He shouldn't have called her that, but that was what she was. "You should be the bold one, then."

Before she could answer him, the raft shook violently, almost sending them both flying into the water. Rock Branch looked ahead and saw that they had already arrived at the other side, but the amount of stones covered in green slippery moss wouldn't let them anchor safely. The raft started cracking, coming apart as the waves threw them against the stones.

They held hands tightly, protecting each other like they always did. They didn't even have to share a look to agree to jump at the same time. It was amazing how in sync they were. They landed on a dry stone, just one small jump from the fluffy sand. He climbed down first and stretched his arms to help her down. She gave him a wide smile, but just before she got down, one of the boards from the crashing raft got loose and made it to her direction.

It all happened very fast. He yelled just in time for her to look back and jump off the way, but as she landed back, her foot slipped and she fell in between the rocks, screaming out in pain.

***

"Are you sure rappelling is the safest way to get to Poppy?" Biggie asked Branch, who was already a few feet down the cliff from where he had seen the caterbus fall the night before.

"No, I'm not a big fan of rappelling, but this is the fastest way to get where they landed." Branch answered in annoyance. He was getting tired of having to answer so many questions about his methods.

"But if we fall...?"

"Biggie, I'm going down this way, you turn around and cover the left side, Guy your team can go to the right side." Branch yelled. He had a rope, two safety ropes actually, a hook and his hair supporting him down. There was no way he was going to fall, because statistically, he had covered every single possibility of malfunctioning items. It was better if he could climb down alone, he'd be faster by himself.

"I'm hair-a-chuting down." Smidge said, taking distance before jumping and opening her hair like a giant balloon.

"Smidge, no, it's too windy up here." But Branch was too late warning her.

"Oh My Guh!" The wind blew her away and she squirmed, trying to return to the cliff. "I'll find you guys!"

"This is a disaster." Branch said to himself, concentrating on finding his way down.

He looked up once more, seeing by the smoke sign that the other trolls had successfully settled a campfire with an improvised nursery so Dr. Moonbloom could be nearby just in case.

The wind indeed was making things difficult. He had to use his hair for support many times, but Branch was so sure he was going the right way that he never second guessed his hunch. It took him hours to get down, but it was the fastest way because when he got there, he didn't see Biggie, Guy or Smidge. They were still making their way around. In the end, he was glad he was by himself because as soon as he landed he found the caterbus. It was laying down, hurt and with several seats and rugs around, like it had spilled everything out with the impact.

His heart pounded loudly inside his chest. He didn't want to look inside. He was afraid he'd see his beloved gravely hurt, or worse. His whole body hurt, reminding him that he was holding his breath. It had never happened to him. Emotional pain had never become physical like that. He could feel all his bones hurting. 

Swallowing, he stepped inside the caterbus, finding it difficult to stand since it was lying on its side. A few instruments were broken in the back and the bathroom door was open, with water pouring up like a fountain, wetting everything inside. He kicked a few drums out of the way and sat down. At the same time he was incredibly happy not to find her hurt, he still didn't find her. She wasn't injured, but she wasn't there.

Either that guy had dragged her out against her will or she was fine and walking freely in the woods. Anyway, it was a sign that she was alive and was thankful for that.

***

She felt strong and powerful. The guitar playing and the drums thumping wildly made her whole body vibrate with the amazing song she was performing. The piano had given a soft vibe to it, enticing their public.

_Take me now, baby, here as I am_

_Pull me close, try and understand_

_Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe_

_Love is a banquet on which we feed_

Her lover was playing by her side, smiling widely at her. Somehow he had also found his purpose with good, old rock and roll completing their lives. His messy hair, his tattoos, their fantastic bound.

_Come on now try and understand_

_The way I feel when I'm in your hands_

_Take my hand come undercover_

_They can't hurt you now_

_Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_

And their crowd cheered crazily. She captured, with great satisfaction, Barb's annoyed look as she sipped on her beer bottle, watching intently as the public got excited to a point that had never happened to her. The Rock Queen wasn't as great as she thought she was.

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to lust_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

She felt her clothes getting damp with sweat and the song got more intense. She jumped and cheered, dancing around her boyfriend, touching him as much as she could during the performance. She was dying to get those hands to play her instead of his guitar.

***

The fire cracked and Rock Branch checked the cooking fish. Pop Queen was asleep in a fluffy leaf bed he had made for her. He inched close to examine her foot. It was reddish, but the swelling was going down. She was very lucky it wasn't broken. The way she got stuck in the stone, with the tide covering her up and nearly drowning her, she could have easily broken her bone in two.

He looked at the sole of her left foot and saw two wounds from where he plucked the purple thorns. Blood still oozed out, but it was slowly stopping. The antibacterial salve he had prepared was almost completely dried out. He didn't know what those thorns were and he feared they could have been poisonous. He didn't know much about water bugs.

He wanted to wake her up and make her eat something. He was getting nervous that all she had eaten during the day was a few berries for breakfast. She was frowning in her sleep, as if in pain. He felt like getting close, having that uncontrollable urge to touch her again. There was something bewitching about her. He couldn't describe it, but since he kissed her the first time - still back in his universe - it was like his body just couldn't be separated from her for too long.

_"...Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us..."_

Pop Queen sang quietly in her sleep as she wriggled in a way that was familiar to him. Her hand went up to play with her hair, then down to her chest once again. Rock Branch tried to look away, but he just couldn't. It was the same every time. She'd touch her hair, seducing him into initiating contact.

Maybe it was what happened when two trolls fell in love. He had never asked anyone about it, but she was like his Sun and he needed to soak in her light to live. His body moved mindlessly. He didn't care what he was doing. He checked on her foot, giving it a feather kiss and making sure it didn't hurt. When she didn't protest in her sleep, he worked his way up, kissing her toes, her leg, her beautiful knees, grabbing her thighs and squeezing them. He had been there so many times before...

Whatever he was doing he wasn't himself anymore. His brain shut out and he bit her inner thigh, draining a moan out of her. She turned her head to the other side, fluttering her eyes open in confusion. She was so hot underneath her skirt that he could feel it without touching.

Her white cotton panties made him groan in excitement. He had always imagined her wearing those, but he had just met daring black underwear on his way. Funnily enough, it was her innocent side that was crazily turning him on.

Poppy felt hot. She was barely aware of the pain on her foot. It was nothing compared to the heat that was shooting through her. Dark hair danced on her stomach, tickling her and providing a delicious sensation that made her gasp. She didn't know what it was, but it certainly felt arousing. His hands glided up to her hips, to hold her in place.

Whatever he was doing to her, she just wanted more. The agony was just too much. Her lover knew exactly what to do. Then her eyes widened in realization. She remembered where she was and who she was with. She put her hand on his head and pushed him as strongly as she could. He accidentally brushed against her injury and she screamed.

"Hair, I'm so sorry, Poppy!" He crawled closer, seeing tears sliding down her eyes. Either they were from pain, from frustration or from lust, he couldn't say. What had he done?

"This is too much." She said between sobs, knocking the air out of him with guilt. "You're so handsome, so thoughtful, but you're - not - my boyfriend." And instead of pushing herself away, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to get a little bit of comfort in his familiar arms. "We can't touch each other like that. Please." 'I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep resisting', she added mentally.

Something inside him snapped. Maybe it was his Rock side that had been -well, a rock - through the whole changing process in the past weeks, or maybe it was the fact that the object of his dreams for the past several years was there with him, holding him, crying on his shoulders and forbidding him to touch her the way he desperately craved for.

His misconduct washed over him when he felt her tears wetting his shoulders. They hotly slid down his back, reminding him that she was - or had been - innocent. That she had never thought about being kissed like that, let alone doing the things he wanted to do.

"I'm not touching you again. I promise." He said, pulling her away gently. He offered her a smile and wiped her tears with his thumbs. Hair... she was so lovely like that. The berries he had collected for their dinner were cut and placed in front of his queen as dessert, the fish was cooling down on a stick.

She watched him curiously and he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before retreating to his leaf bed and covering himself up. She heard him sighing heavily and her heart tightened.

"You don't have to stay away." She said quietly and he turned around, so he was facing her. His eyes looked like he was suffering just from watching her. "If..." She gulped, getting the next words out. "... you can behave, I'd love to cuddle with you."

He couldn't believe his ears. She indeed had no idea of the torture she'd put him through if he cuddled with her the whole night.

"I'd rather stay here." He replied. It was too much like when they had been camping on their way to Bergen Town.

"Okay..." She chewed the fish quietly, looking at the starry sky. "I've been wondering..."

"We're going to talk the whole night, aren't we?" He sighed in annoyance.

"It's just one thing, if you could answer me." She smiled brightly at him and he sat up, watching her. She was trying to light up the mood.

"I was wondering what stopped me from smashing the Strings in your universe." She took another bite of her fish and he looked away, embarrassedly. It got her curiously staring at him.

"It was my fault." Rock Branch said, still not looking at her in the eyes. "I jumped in front of you - her - when Barb used the Power Chord... " Poppy was waiting for him to continue, feeling like she shouldn't add the fact that the same happened in their current universe. "I turned in a Rock Troll and... I remember seeing in her eyes the will to fight just dying... you know..."

Yes, she knew that, Poppy realized. For a moment, when Branch got transformed, she second-guessed her will to fight back. She couldn't live in a world without her sweet friend. Did the world even matter without him in it? But when she saw Barb's surprise, she knew she had to fight back. In his universe, the other Poppy had succumbed into a dark place and gave up...

"... I know..." She said quietly, making him look at her again. "... I felt like giving up when my Branch changed. Now I know what would have happened if I had."

"So everything was the same..." He did his best to make her see the point he was trying to make. "... until that turning point."

"You're probably right." She nodded, picking up a berry. Poppy looked away, feeling her eyes burning with tears and swallowing down a new wave of sobs so he wouldn't notice. He was her Branch, until the last minute when she changed her mind. It only made her heart burn to realize she had to keep herself from him, when the sweet boy she loved was right there.

While she was battling herself, a few feet from her, Rock Branch could almost feel her moral struggle. He understood her point, really. He was having a hard time dealing with his feelings himself and he could only imagine how it would be like for her to have to face her boyfriend - who apparently hadn't even kissed her, yet - knowing she had had her first time with someone else.

He looked at her again, then back to the fire. He could help her.

"You see... I didn't know what it was like, either." Rock Branch said, making her visibly stiff. "And I'll never know if you won't tell me." There. If she never said she had been with someone else, he'd never feel betrayed.

"Branch..." She looked at him over her shoulder. "... I don't think it's right..."

"What is done is done." He encouraged her. "You can't change it, but you can spare a heartbreak."

Poppy wiped the tears that she had finally allowed him to see. She trusted him. The berry was forgotten on the ground again, without a single bite and he felt like urging her to eat. He also knew it would be pointless, because when she was emotionally troubled, her body would reject food.

"It will be hard waiting to get to that point with my Branch." She smiled coyly and he grinned.

"Maybe I could give my pop self a few tips." He joked, making her laugh.

"Please do." He laughed with her, but inside him, he could feel the way his heart was clenching. He felt jealous... of himself. He had to hurry back as soon as possible. That universe was going to be the death of him.

***

The bloodhound bugs barked and wiggled their tails. It was late night and Branch had just set camp with his friends by the shore on Rock side of the river. The bugs indicated that they had caught her scent there and by the way the wood had been moved and cut, he could figure someone had made a raft to cross it to the other side.

"We should rest for today, Branch." Biggie said, sitting down.

"I'm sure we'll find her tomorrow." Smidge was working on a fire, while Branch kept his eyes pressed on the binoculars, searching the other side.

"Besides, I'm sure she befriended her kidnapper by now. That's our Poppy." Biggie had a gentle smile on and missed Branch gripping strongly almost cracking the lenses. Just to think that Poppy would possibly - and probably - be trying to be nice with someone dangerous was too much to take.

"She's come a long way, hasn't she?" Guy Diamond, said, rocking Tiny to his nap time.

"She's still a little stubborn, if you ask me." Smidge laughed, bumping Guy knowingly. "But sometimes it works. I mean, she finally got Branch to join society."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"C'mon Branch. You know." Guy was feeling so tired he yawned and closed his eyes, leaning against a tree with Tiny on his lap. "You always had a special place in her heart, even when you ignored her."

"I always knew there was a reason why she turned down so many suitors." Smidge didn't notice Branch was looking back at them, letting the new information sink in.

"I've been counting. She turned down 36 suitors." Biggie hugged Mr. Dinkles dreamily. "She always knew her heart belonged to Branch, isn't it romantic?"

'36 suitors?' Branch questioned mentally. He wasn't aware of that. He didn't even know there were that many bachelor trolls in the village. If he had known that before, certainly confessing his love would have been harder.

"You shouldn't worry about her befriending other trolls, Branch." Smidge said. "It doesn't matter how many males come in her life, she has eyes only for you."

The bloodhounds were still sniffing around. Branch looked away from his friends to concentrate on something practical that could ease his racing heart. Suddenly becoming very proud of himself, he realized he had been chosen when many other trolls before had been rejected. Maybe he had something special that the queen liked.

The howling started, snapping Branch out of his warm thoughts. He stood up, followed by the others. The bugs pointed at a couple of tall stones, several feet from where they had set campfire. The teal troll lightened up his hair and ran towards the site where the bugs sniffed and jumped vigorously.

It was too dark and Branch almost missed what had caught the bloodhounds attention. He bent down and identified a pile of clothes and adornments Poppy had been wearing. The spiky hair band, the bracelets, the belt and... - he felt like he was going to be sick - ... her fishnets. She had undressed, or someone had undressed her. He felt his hands closing in tight fists.

"Look on the bright side." Smidge had followed him and was trying to ease things up. "She's fine and it looks like she was getting ready to walk home. Right?" And when Branch didn't answer, Smidge felt like he was slipping into a paranoid state, she added. "Maybe we won't even have to tell Barb."

"We're crossing this river first thing in the morning." Branch announced. "I'm not leaving her alone with that imposter another second."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I decided to update a bit sooner because we've been diagnosed with coronavirus and next week I'll probably be out there getting myself and my baby checked. I don't know if I'll have the time to update until next Sunday.
> 
> Anyway, about this chapter, let me know what you think! Rock Poppy is going to show up eventually, don't worry. ;)


	4. The Reunion

"You're going to kill yourself. I can walk just fine." Poppy lowered her head so she could watch where Rock Branch was stepping, from over his shoulders. He held his hands tightly together in response, making sure she was secure on his back. He quickly glanced at her reddish foot and bit down some negative remarks about it.

He really thought the aspect of her injury would look better in the morning, but it looked the same. He had an injury like that once and it only fully healed when he put his foot up and rested for a few days. Branch gritted his teeth, remembering the pain he felt at the time so he knew she was lying when saying she could walk.

"Hold tight, we don't want any more accidents." He provoked an exasperated sigh with his answer. Her arms circled his neck and he smiled with satisfaction. He liked when she obeyed him; it felt good in any universe. Her breathing on his left cheek was very distracting, though. "If you want you can sleep. We'll be there by sunset."

"So you know where we are?" She asked, curiously. Poppy was the Queen and she was on her own land and she didn't recognize any of those paths Rock B was taking.

"I'm using those mountains to guide myself." He explained, pointing at the landscape that was on their right. "The Sun rose from behind them and, in Pop Village, the first rays of light during the morning go straight to your pod. I figure if we keep in that direction we'll be near Slippery Slope in a few hours." He kept his eyes focused on the ground, but he felt her eyelashes tickling his skin a few times. She seemed surprised and he tried to ignore the pride rising to his brain.

"You are amazing." She whispered, tightening her arms around him in a warm hug. He blushed, but did his best not to let her see it. Using his hair to hop on a tree, he pushed up, avoiding thick roots filled with poison ivies. He took his time up in the tree to check if he was indeed in the right direction. Confirming the evidence, he reassured her they would be home quickly. "Are you tired?"

She climbed down, forcing her lips tightly shut when the urge to cry out in pain shot through her from her foot. It was hurting too badly. She wondered if she got an infection because she could barely move a toe.

"I'm not tired." He knelt down in front of her and focused on the improvised bandages he had arranged that morning. He had immobilized her foot and ankle with two sticks and used a long green leaf to tie them. "I'm worried your foot will be hanging down the whole day and it might get worse."

It was true, Poppy figured. It was hurting more than before, but she thought if she made it fast to the village Dr. Moonbloom could attend to it properly. Looking at Rock B kneeling down and carefully checking her injury, made her heart fill up with love. He was so overwhelmingly thoughtful; that trace of personality didn’t go away with Rock blood.

"Okay, lay down." He said and she whipped her head at him. "C'mon, we need to reduce the blood flow, lay down while I work on another compression." Obediently, she leaned against the green cozy moss that covered the tree branch and watched him quietly. She wondered if he had always attended to his injuries on his own because he was very good at it. She felt a little guilty then, not knowing that he had been alone in the most vulnerable days of his life; without a single troll to spoil him with cupcakes. Her eyes focused on the tattoo on his back.

"I haven't seen that tattoo when Barb turned you into a zombie." Poppy said, tilting her head to the side to take a better look at it. He followed her gaze and smiled, before returning to tying her foot.

"We got it last week. My Poppy has one, too." He took a deep shakily breath. He was gone for two days now... she was going to be so worried. "A smaller one, on her wrist."

"That's sweet." She smiled for a minute, but her lips slowly turned down as her mind wandered off... "Say... how did you get in here in the first place?"

"I'm trying to figure it out, myself." He answered, not looking at her. "We were performing in a concert and next thing I know we're running from fans. We split up to confuse them, but when I went back to find my Poppy I accidently walked into the wormhole."

"I can write a thank you card so you can get it to her!" Poppy happily squealed, holding her hands under her chin. "So she'll know it was all an accident."

"That would be nice." He replied, finishing her bandages. "Stay there for a few minutes; I want to see if the swelling goes down." He said, sitting down next to her head, leaving her foot in a higher level.

"I'm glad you ended here." Poppy said, snuggling close, letting her arm touch his leg, and unknowingly making him shiver. "You could have ended up in a world full of Cloud Guys..."

"Oh the agony..."

***

"Barb sucks at this queen thing." She said, laughing maliciously. Her boyfriend didn't seem to hear her properly. He was too busy groping her to get to their after-concert-celebration as soon as possible.

"I don't care what she calls herself." He sucked at her neck, falling down on the couch inside their changing room. "You'll always be my queen." Unknowingly, he had just planted a seed in her mind. She kissed him back, her eyes filled with fire while his words echoed to her subconscious.

Someone knocked on the door and they both groaned in frustration. He didn't want to stop kissing her, but she playfully pulled him away, adjusting her clothes. She opened the door and gasped at the huge crowd of trolls out there; all looking anxious to meet them. She tried to close the door again, fearing that the amount of crazy fans outside could cause a big accident.

"Branch, run." She said, holding the door close with her hair.

"You're blocking the door, love." He said, looking a little haze at everything that was happening.

"Window, now!" She screamed and the door burst open, sending her flying forward. Her boyfriend finally understood the situation when she almost crashed into him. They held their hairs around each other and jumped out of the window, safely falling in the dark street outside.

"What's going on?" He asked, running side by side with her.

"The price of fame." She quickly said. Another crowd came running after them from around the corner and they only had one way to go, which was running towards the alleys and parallel streets. "You go that way." Poppy pointed at the bar full of trolls listening to melodic metal. "We meet here in a couple of hours." He nodded and they split ways.

As expected, the crowd followed her and she decided to jump in a fire escape and climb up to hide on the roof. She was a little more merged with the darkness with her black clothes, but her bright pink skin still gave her away.

As soon as she stepped on the roof, quietly tiptoeing out of sight, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gasping, she turned around to meet Barb's mocking eyes. The Rock Queen had her carefree attitude, crossing her arms over her chest with a sly smile.

"Hello, Pipsqueak."

***

Branch stood on the sand, seeing pieces of a raft scattered around. The gang was silent behind him, watching the scene and getting their thoughts together. It seemed Poppy and her kidnapper were way ahead of them. He walked closer, looking at the marks on the sand. He put his own foot in one of them, gasping when it fit perfectly. He also noticed that there were only footprints that size, meaning that either Poppy didn't make it with him or she was being carried. Once again, he preferred to assume the less tragic alternative.

"They are walking in the direction of the village, aren't they?" Guy Diamond stated. Branch didn't want to voice it out loud just then because he was busy looking for any signs that Poppy had been there.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to go back and wait for her?" Biggie asked.

"If she knows the way there..." Smidge said, raising her shoulders in defeat.

"What if we split up?" Guy Diamond turned to them, "I could go back to camp and take Dr. Moonbloom back to the village. If Poppy gets back before us and needs medical attention the doctor won't be there."

"I can run to Satin and Chenille and stop them from telling Barb, then."

"I'm going with Branch." Biggie announced, surprising everyone at his sudden bravery. Branch had agreed with everyone, but when Biggie came forward he couldn't help but offer his friend a grateful smile. "If we follow her tracks we can make sure she makes it to the village safely."

"So..." Smidge, looked at her optimistic friends. "See you guys at the village."

Branch and Biggie watched as their friends got separated, each to their own destination, and shared a small worried look. Branch knew Biggie was still feeling bad for leaving them after Poppy broke the pinky promise and so he didn’t object to his friend tagging along and making up for it.

"Branch, do you think Poppy is fine?" The taller blue troll asked, biting the tip of his fingers.

"I'm not sure..." He replied, resuming his walking, following the steps until they reached a clearing. There they found two beds made of leaves and an amount of burnt tree branches. The survivalist knelt down, seeing the fire had been long put out. He also thanked heavens for having two separated beds in there. He would be crawling in anguish if there was only one.

"I bet she already bounded with him." Biggie said, not realizing his words made Branch quiver in jealousy. "We can wait for a big party at the village tonight." When the smaller troll didn't answer, Bigger understood what was going on. It was only after he witnessed Poppy and Branch confessing their feelings that he perceived he had been the third wheel since the balloon ride. Apology was in order... "I'm sorry for blowing off your chances with Poppy during the World Tour..."

"What?" That got Branch off his reverie. "I wasn't trying to get any chances with her..."

"Right." Biggie offered him a smile to end the subject, so it wouldn't be more uncomfortable to the poor confused troll.In silence, cerulean eyes seemed to be slowly understanding that his feelings for the Queen had long stopped being a secret.

"I did want some time alone with her..." Branch resumed walking with Biggie quietly following. "It seems everything gets in the way."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled when you get together."

***

"So... did you just forget pop songs?" Poppy asked, once again comfortably on Rock B's back as they walked through the forest towards Pop Village. She stretched, cracking her back into a relaxed position.

"Crazy, uh?" He smirked, holding her legs a bit more tightly than necessary.

"Not even our song?" She unconsciously plugged 'our' there and he tensed. She hugged him securely when he accidentally stumbled on a small bump on the floor.

"I wasn't aware we had a song." He lied.

"True colors!" She said, almost indignantly. "That's how we bounded!" When he didn't answer her, she sighed in frustration, leaning her cheek against his back. It was so sad that he had forgotten... she had never really got to tell him what an amazing surprise it was when she heard his voice for the first time. Oh wait... she could tell him now. "There was something magical in your voice." She felt his muscles going rigid under her fingers. "The sweetness... the velvety in it. I don't know how to explain, but it makes me tingle when I hear it."

“I remember how annoying you were through the trip to Bergen Town.” He teased, trying to ease the subject. 

“I wasn’t annoying, you were too grumpy.” She half laughed, giving him a playful hit on his shoulder. 

“You were incredibly beautiful, though.” He said quietly, searching his memories for the time when he followed her. “You still are, I mean. But there was something glorious about the way you risked yourself in the forest alone. Even when you got eaten by the bird.”

“Wait… you weren’t there for that part.” She smiled, catching his slip. Rock B. laughed, realizing he accidentally gave himself away. 

“I followed you from the start.” He explained. “You walked in circles for a while, so it was easy catching up with you.” 

“Too proud to give in, uh?” Poppy busied herself with his hair, trying to comb the mullet up, but it stubbornly went down to tickle her skin every time she did. 

“Actually… it was fun watching you. Almost as fun as watching you sleep.” 

“Oh?” She perched her chin on her hand, still holding on him with the other hand. “So you like to watch me sleep?”

“It’s enchanting, really.” He grinned, wondering if his pop self would be angry with him from giving his deepest secrets away. “You have this carefree smile… so relaxed and so innocent. I watched for a long time that night… even got inspired to come up with a few rhymes.”

“And your smile - the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it cannot shine as bright…" Poppy remembered those words very well… he had surprised her revealing his soft side for the first time.

"We're almost there!" Rock B announced glad that his journey was coming to an end. It was starting to become a torture being so close to her and having promised not to touch her the way he so desperately wanted to.

"Branch...?" Her voice was quiet and he felt her hands losing their grip to softly pat the tattoo on his back. "When we get there... they will ask questions."

"I better hide..."

"That's not what I mean."

"I never touched you, ok? Let's forget it happened." He sounded annoyed. It was like she was ashamed of him and even if he knew it was right to hide what had really occurred; he couldn't help but feel rejected.

"Stop." She commanded and he immediately stiffed. "Put me down, please." He did as she asked and turned around to stare at her serious face. It had been a while since he had seen such a determinate look on her face. Keeping her injured foot from the ground, she pressed herself against him and he wrapped his arms around her, sighing in defeat.

Whatever she was going to say just got swept away as his blue eyes met her magenta ones. His eyes did not lie. He loved her and it was getting difficult to stay near her. His left hand unconsciously cupped her cheek, like he did so many times with his Rock Poppy. He knew she'd close her eyes then and she'd place a kiss on his palm. When she did, he couldn't hold himself anymore. He bent down and captured her mouth with his in a sweet, heartfelt kiss. This time she didn't stop him, she just whimpered like a lost puppy, digging her fingers in his hair as he did the same with hers.

That green apple taste was just perfect. She let herself go, letting her mind shut down and her heart take the lead. He was trying very hard to keep his hands on her back and not slipping down, repeating to himself what she had said many times 'she was not his Poppy.' She tasted as heavenly, she smelled as intoxicating and she fit as perfectly against his body. She was his girl, no matter how much she denied it.

And her hand slowly pressed against his chest, pushing him away gently. He broke the kiss and quickly looked away, hiding his pained face from her. Crouching down, he motioned for her to position herself on his back once more. She blinked away a few tears and silently complied.

Pop Village came into view.

***

When Branch walked into the village, side by side with Biggie, Cooper was the one to greet them. Looking serious for once, the Funk Troll told him Poppy had arrived just a few moments before and was at Dr. Moonbloom's. Just like they had expected from the tracks they had been following. A slight panic washed over him wondering why she’d need to see the doctor.

The unsettling feeling only got worse as he followed Copper. His stomach clenched when his introverted mind captured the scene outside the hospital: it seemed all trolls in the village were out there, curiously trying to see what was going on with their queen. He had only seen that amount of trolls in parties that he so desperately avoided.

He wished he could see Poppy alone, without misjudging eyes. Did they think it was his fault she got kidnapped?

"The pain killer will make you sleepy." He heard Dr. Moonbloom saying as he pushed his way inside. Poppy took a pill with a glass of water, giving a small smile to... the troll dressed as his Rock version. It was surreal seeing himself standing there. "You'll be fine by morning. Branch did an excellent job with the leaf bandage." Hidden among the crowd, the queen's boyfriend didn't know what else to do but watch.

"Do you want me to get everybody out?" Biggie asked quietly, seeing that Branch was paralyzed by the whole scene unfolding in front of him.

"Branch?" It was Smidge calling, she looked up at him worriedly. "What do we do about that guy?" For a second the teal troll wondered why they were all asking him what they should do. He was as lost as them. But then he remembered he had to make a decision. As the queen's boyfriend, he had been designated to take place as the head of troll village's security, which included being the queen's personal bodyguard - or so King Peppy insisted.

"Right..." He took a deep breath and furrowed his brows, determined to deal with the situation as rationally as possible. "Smidge, capture that imposter and lock him up in the fundungeon. I'll chat with him later. Biggie," The taller troll got ready to take orders. "Take Poppy to her pod, please." and without waiting for any more questions he turned around and left, feeling the cold night air that made him remember that it wasn't a bad dream. It was very real.

He just wanted to lock himself in the bunker for a few hours and get his thoughts together, but he had a girlfriend and she was probably as anxious to see him as he was. He had to push his timid, survivalist side away and be there for her. Setting up his mind, he changed directions and slowly made his way to her pod.

With his hair, he jumped inside, turning on the lights. Biggie soon would bring her home and he wanted to be there first. His stomach growled. He couldn't remember last time he ate. Walking into her kitchen, he decided to get something ready because he feared she was as hungry as he was.

He wasn't exactly the best at cooking, finding it easier to live off dehydrated rations, so he was relieved when he saw a vegetable pie on her fridge. He cut two slices and placed them inside the oven to warm them up, just in time to hear Biggie arriving with Poppy tiredly leaning against him.

Their eyes locked for what seemed an eternity. Seeing the scene where the two lovebirds finally met, Biggie excused himself, placing Poppy's medicine on top of her vanity. Branch waited until their blue friend was gone to take a tentative step forward, seeing his queen - the love of his life - looking like she had gone through difficult times to get there in one piece.

"Here, let me help you." He said gently, holding her hand to support her until she could sit down on the bed. "I'm warming up some pie." It hurt to realize all he could do was to make her something to eat. She had been kidnapped, fallen off a cliff and crossed the forest without his help. He had been useless. 

"Branch..." Her voice cracked as she said his name. A sob threatened to silence any rational dialogue she had been rehearsing to tell him. A flash of her encounter with Rock B inside the caterbus made her hold her tongue. She wanted to hold her boyfriend, scream that she had done him wrong. She had enjoyed herself with someone else and it was what melted her insides like acid. She felt evil and she couldn't tell him.

His concerned blue eyes searched hers for an answer while her lips glued shut. She could see his thoughts going wild, the way his gaze moved from her hands, to her face, from her eyes and then to her puffy lips. She had been biting them to the point of almost draining blood. He searched for any sign that she had been harmed. She was completely safe. 

Poppy saw him looking lost. He had no idea what had happened and he so caringly told her he was preparing some food. At the same time that she was flattered by his gentleness, a voice in the back of her head screamed out that he didn't know her as well as his Rock version. He didn't know that when she was emotionally troubled she just couldn't eat.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lifting her head gently with his fingers, trying to see her face better. His hands were so warm - she had been touching their alternative ones all day - and his smile so tender. Poppy flung into his arms, burying her face in his chest and letting herself sob. He had no idea what to do, except wrap his arms protectively around her, caressing her hair until she let it all out.

"Did you hate me, Branch?" She asked in between sobs. Branch was completely taken by surprise and distanced himself from her, holding her at arm's length so he could fully see her face, trying to guess what was going on inside her head. He thought she'd say something about being scared of never seeing him again, or maybe that she had been frightened being alone with a stranger for almost two days. How could she be worried about a subject as insane as that? Hate her? Was it even possible to feel anything except gladness when she was nearby?

"I could never hate you." He whispered.

"Before our adventure to Bergen Town, I mean... did you hate me, then?" She pressed on, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She felt so dirty.

"Poppy, your blind optimism was annoying sometimes, but I never hated you." Branch held her hand firmly on his and Poppy almost let another wave of sobs silence her again. She watched their joined hands and the innocent path of their developing relationship played in front of her eyes: Holding hands and then there would be long warm hugs... she just wanted to jump forward a few steps and kiss him.

"I need a shower." She half laughed through tears, seeing that she had stained his leaf vest with some mud that was on her black shirt.

"Sure." He looked around, finding a small stool. Poppy knew what he had in mind, being a safety nerd, he placed it inside the bathroom so she could shower sitting down. That way she wouldn't wet the bandages and would avoid falling down. "Call me if you need anything." He blushed immediately after the words came out of his mouth.

Branch was such a timid and adorable boyfriend, Poppy thought once the warm water hit her cold skin. She wondered if his kiss would be as shy or maybe if he would grow impatient and dominate her like Rock B. She felt herself shivering, having vivid memories of the way his hands had caressed her, knowing exactly what he was aiming for.

He had said she should be the bold one. She finished her shower quickly, feeling the painkiller finally working and a heavy desire to sleep hit her at the same time that her boldness decided to get in the mix.

"Branch...?" She called, wrapping herself in a towel. He answered with a mumble from outside the door, not opening it up. "Could you help me out of here?"

The door opened and he blushed when he saw her sitting there wearing only a towel. He looked away, fixing his gaze in a spot on the ceiling as he stepped towards her, holding out a hand as far away as possible.

Too bad for him that she was starting to feel numb and she used her hair to pull him closer so she could wrap her arms around him for full support. He still didn't dare to look down, even when he felt her intentionally rubbing against him. He thought she was going to jump on one leg to her bed; instead, she clung to him, wordlessly asking for him to take her up in his arms and get her there.

The mere touch of his arms on parts of her exposed skin was enough to make her gasp. Poor Branch had no idea what was going on, except he desperately needed to get out of there. He sat her down on the bed and looked away, as the towel moved a little higher, exposing her pink thighs.

"I need my pajamas..." She managed to say, using both her hands to steady herself on the mattress.

"Right..." He looked around; glad he finally had a reason to. He had no idea where she kept her clothes, but assumed they were in her closet. He opened the door and inspected the drawers. Indeed, she had one full of pajamas there.

"The green short doll, please." She yawned, closing her eyes softly, while still sitting. She moved from one side to another, like a pendulum. He quickly made his way back to her and placed the folded clothes on her side, turning around to give her some privacy. "Help me...?" She whined, pouting like a spoiled child and raising her arms, lazily waiting for him to slip the shirt on.

He sighed. He didn't want to get near her like that, but at the same time he was the only one there and he could see that she was falling asleep wrapped in a wet towel. Gathering all the courage he had, he turned to face her and put the shirt on her still wet body. He felt her arms moving around his neck as he pulled her shorts halfway up, keeping the towel on the whole time. He fixed his gaze on the ceiling once more and stood, bringing her up with him, fronts touching. He felt her hot skin against his front just as he slipped the shorts in place. He congratulated himself on being able to help her put on her clothes and barely touching the pink skin on the way.

Just when he thought it was too much to take, he felt her lips connecting with his neck, her arms tightening even more and he realized how thin the fabric of her pajamas was, because he could feel every - single - thing.

One of her hands slid down, going under his vest to caress his skin. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. He was going to die just there. It wasn't right. He fought to keep his logical mind active. He held her hand, stopping her mindless torture and backed her to the bed, helping her to lie down and get under the blankets.

"Would you stay with me, Branch?" She asked; eyes closed. He heard her breathing becoming calmer. Chest rising and falling. She was asleep before he could think of an excuse. He didn't want to stay. He didn't trust what it could lead to, but at the same time he didn't want to refuse her.

He closed the door to her pod before he left, turning off the lights. He wondered what had happened while she was out there in the forest because she was acting a little weird. He was glad she was fine, but he needed answers and he would get them that same night. As the village prepared to sleep, he decided to drink some coffee before getting back to the fundungeon. He was going to have a long interrogation night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! lol. I just have a big headache most of the time. My baby girl had no symptoms at all, but we're still in isolation, so things are a little confusing.
> 
> About the chapter... Uh, I can’t wait to post the mess I’m going to make with this triangle.


	5. Two Branches

"Poppy?" She gave the Snack Pack another nervous smile while pacing outside the fundungeon. Branch had been with Rock B the whole night. Her friends knew something had happened between her and the alternative troll. Nobody dared to voice their suspicion and she wasn't the one confirming it, but her scream and their joined hands the night she had disappeared made it pretty obvious that she had mistaken them.

"I'm fine, gang." She answered, turning around to walk once more. They exchanged a few worried glances behind her back, Cooper opened his mouth to come with something funny to break the ice, but at that time the fundungeon door opened and Branch walked outside, getting the attention to himself. Poppy ran to him, trying to read his expression before forming the right words to say. She wanted to touch him, grab his hands, but somehow she stopped herself until he gave her any sign that his alternative self didn't tell him what had happened between them.

"He's me." Branch announced once the Snack Pack closed in. "It's that multiverse thing again." Branch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Apparently there's a universe where Barb got what she wanted and we all became Rock Trolls, not zombie-like, but full Rock Trolls."

"Oh..." That was everything Poppy could say, pretending she didn't know it already and looking inside through the bars. Rock B was sitting there, with his back to her. His head was down, as if he was too tired or too sad. It broke her heart, he had carried her on his back the whole day and stayed up the whole night. "We need to get him home." She whispered quietly to herself, but Branch heard her.

"It’s easier said than done." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I think the best we can do is to find that place with multiple portals to other universes and get sliding again."

"That's a shot." Guy Diamond said, looking between his two friends.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Branch?" Poppy asked, hesitatingly, searching for her boyfriend's gaze that stayed focused on the ground. The deafening silence that followed made them feel a thickening tension.

He lifted his eyes quickly, being taken by surprise. He looked back to their audience and then back at her and nodded. He unfolded his arms and walked towards the bunker with her following close behind.

"How are you?" She asked, concerned that he didn't wait for her. He was acting like he wanted to be left alone, which made her regret asking for his attention in the first place.

"I should be the one asking you that;" The teal troll felt incredibly tired, if he was honest with himself. Finally, two days after incessant search, he found his beloved and his body relaxed. The edgy hours weighed on his shoulders, making him heavy, and his eyelids burned each time he blinked. Not all coffee in the world could make him stay awake anymore.

"I'm fine, but you look... weary."

"I have a lot on my mind." Branch offered her a smile, not that he felt like smiling, it was merely a way to make her stop worrying.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Poppy stopped walking when she realized he wouldn't give her the exclusive attention she wanted. She watched him before he disappeared in between the bushes down the path towards his bunker; she just needed to make sure he wasn't mad at her.

"For coming back?" He half laughed, turning around to finally look at her in the face and stopped when he saw what she meant, she was talking about that embarrassing amount of touching. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I was... too forward last night. It's not right." She whispered, quietly before taking two steps back, still watching him, not knowing what was going on in his head. "I love you. A lot." and she turned around, going back to the fundungeon before he could say anything else. She felt stupid.

***

"Now, now... pipsqueak. We need to talk. Woman-to-woman." Barb crouched down, her elbows on her knees. Poppy had her arms and legs tied with a rope because she kept pushing and kicking, fighting from her capturer.

"What is all about, Barb?" Poppy spat angrily, trying to stand, just to be held down once again by the Rock Queen's cronies. For the past weeks, she thought they had reached some sort of friendly terms; now that Queen of Poppy was no more than a subject – a rocking out loud one, by the way – she thought Barb wouldn’t even care about her anymore. Apparently she had been wrong.

"I can't help but see that you are stealing my spotlight, popcorn." Barb half laughed at Poppy's useless attempts to break free.

"I'm sorry I'm better than you." the pink rocker let a lop-sided, malicious grin, tug her lips. Barb felt a hot bile rising on her throat just by looking at it. How she hated that confidence.

"You're not better than me, besides, I'm the Queen of Rock and just in case you haven't noticed... we're united under that music style now so... technically I'm your queen." to prove her point, Barb touched Poppy's messy black hair.

"Looks like your people want a new ruler." The thrilling feeling of defiance combined with those arched eyebrows made Poppy look threatening.

"It looks like someone must be put in her place." Poppy never thought Barb could let power go straight to her head like that. Maybe it was because of the possession of the strings, or maybe it was because indeed, she ruled them all now. But still, in her vague innocent memories, she had hoped Barb had a sweet side she had kept dormant. "Besides..." Barb chuckled dryly, sending a chill down Poppy's spine. "... now that the boy-toy is gone I think you need some time to grieve."

The pink rocker immediately stopped fighting when the Queen’s words were fully absorbed. Her shoulders fell as she stared at Barb unable to comprehend what had just been said. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't get enough air. Chest raising and falling more and more rapidly. Her face visibly paled as the rock queen grinned. Her legs felt numb and the world slowly fogged around her.

"Riff..." Barb called, standing up again. The truth was: she felt bad seeing her rival's surrender to despair right in front of her; on the other hand, she couldn't let the others see her weakness. Poppy’s eyes narrowed and the emotional torture the cruel words caused was too much for the queen of rock to bear, but still, she wouldn’t take them back. She needed to silence the audacious pink girl.

"Yes, your rockness?"

"Take the former POP-leader to the tower. Let's give her a prison fit for a queen."

***

Poppy was hit by a sudden wave of despair. It was irrational and intense. There was something wrong with Rock Branch. _He is dead_ , her own voice echoed in her mind. She marched back to the fundungeon, feeling her body arching like she had been deprived of air. Her knees weakened and she fell on the ground with both hands supporting her weight. Images of Rock B turning around and walking away from her into a dark background flashed on her mind. She had to lean against a tree to catch her breath and support herself back up. Her heart was beating painfully and she put her hand over her chest as if the mere act could ease the pain.

She, unreasonably, needed to see Rock B. She needed his arms. She needed his comfort, his smell, his embrace. He isn’t dead, she told herself – trying to push some sense into her own panicking mind - and that desperate desire to touch him had to be stopped. Hair… was she going insane?

In the short distance she could see Biggie and Smidge talking in front of the door where they were holding him captive. Poor Rock B... With a deep breath and a fake smile, she stepped forward.

"I'll go talk to him." Poppy picked up a basket full of food where she had left, coming into view and surprising both her best friends.

"Poppy, do you think it's safe?" Biggie held Mr. Dinkles close, while looking worried.

"Of course. He's Branch." She offered them a warm, reassuring smile, even if her heart was beating wildly in anticipation.

"Be careful, Poppy." Smidge said, stepping out of the way and allowing the door to be opened.

Inside, Poppy approached Rock Branch, holding her breath. He was there. He was fine, she reassured herself. Why was she even worried that he wouldn't be there? Uh... she wanted to touch him to make sure.

He sat on the table with his foot on a chair in front of him. She walked around him, taking her time to appreciate his tattoos. He lifted his eyes to see her face before grabbing her hands and pulling her against him in a tight and relieved hug. She heard a few gasps from outside, which worked as a reminder that they were being watched.

"I'm so glad to see you walking. How's your foot?" He asked gently.

"Like new... thanks to you." She smiled. He was there. He was fine. She repeated like a mantra, as if the words would calm her down. "Branch looked sad. Did you tell him anything? Specifically about...?"

"No..." He whispered, paying attention to the movement outside. "I just said we hugged and held hands. It's staying between us, like I promised."

"Thank you." She gave him a sincere friendly hug, which he responded, holding the urge to slip his hands down her back to touch and squeeze her playfully. "We're going to find a way to get you home. I'm sure a heartbroken Rock Poppy is waiting for you."

"I bet she is." He groaned.

"I wish I could set you free right now, but the village isn't prepared for two Branches." She joked, making him laugh so delightfully that she got surprised.

"My Pop self said he's arranging a room inside the bunker. I can wait."

"Good." She sat down in front of him, observing that the coast was clear. "Can you give me some tips?"

"About what?" He arched an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms in front of his chest in that smug attitude she learned to love.

"Well... yesterday I tried to get... more than a hug from my Branch." She looked away, blushing. "It didn't go well." She offered him a stoutberry juice, which he gladly accepted, but looking a little more relentless with the new information. 

"What did you do?" He asked, sipping while watching her with those intense eyes. His heart thumped with a primitive instinct to protect his territory.

"I was pretty much naked in front of him and he didn't do anything." Rock B choked on his drink, spilling it everywhere and coughing desperately. Poppy stood up and patted on his back, fanning her hands in front of him. "Are you okay?" 

"Hair..." He coughed some more. "I'm sorry..." And he cleared his throat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She was seriously worried, staring at him as if he would need anything.

"Yeah..." He tried to push the mental image she had given him away, but his sweaty palms were dying to explore her skin again. "Anyway... you're saying your advances didn't work."

"Yes..." She sat down once more, hiding her face in her hands, ashamed. "I don't know what to do."

"Be yourself." He said looking at her sitting there, so innocent, so exquisite and so desperate to be loved.

"Being myself didn't get us anywhere. I don't know how you learned those things you do, but my awkward Branch isn't like that." She looked away, blushing so much she could feel her cheeks on fire and it only deepened when she heard him laughing.

"You taught me everything I know." He answered in amusement. She frowned and turned to stare at him, arching a questioning brow at him. "Seriously, your rock self is very talkative. Touch here, grab that... you know..." He said that in a squeaky voice, trying to mimic her, which only made Poppy doubt him even more.

"I don't know any of that stuff." She said, placing both her hands on her hips, almost defying him to prove her wrong. Almost wishing he would prove her wrong. He blinked at her, catching her dare, which made her gulp in expectation.

And he quietly walked closer, eyes unblinking. Those tattoos were begging to be touched. She bit her lower lip as he approached, towering over her with that messy hair of his. And his serious face broke into a complacent grin, before he quickly pulled her to a dark corner behind a slide. Her eyelids fluttered a few times, not realizing how he had moved so fast.

"Do you want me to prove you wrong?" He asked, with his hands caressing the length of her back in the most intimate way. It was one small nudge in the right place and she’d melt. He had promised he wouldn't touch her again, but… 

"No..." She said in a rushed whisper, nearly panicking. "No..." She said again, closing her eyes when his hands got lower, igniting a fire within her. That fire that her own Branch should have extinguished the night before.

Something inside her shifted. How much she wished to feel him again, especially now that somewhere in the back of her head she felt like she was losing him forever. She felt like she was slowly being numbed out of her own body and something stronger was taking her place.

"...n-no..." He was there. He was fine. His hands… He was caressing her just like he did after their first live performance. The crowd had cheered crazily at them. "... yes..." it was almost inaudible, but he heard it. His grin widened and his hand travelled up to caress her cheek. He was there. He was real. He was alive. It was so confusing. Her thoughts were mixed up. "Yes... Hair, help me, yes."

**XX-XX**

They were so different. While her Branch seemed scared to do anything wrong, that Rock Branch just knew he was pushing every right button. Those teeth of his worked wonders with her lips, leaving her mouth for a few seconds to give her love bites down her shoulders. She closed her eyes in delight, opening her mouth in a silent cry when he wildly sucked her neck, with a daring hand going up her dress and getting rid of her panties.

He really wanted to break his promise right there, she even asked him to, but he knew she'd regret it later, even if now her foggy eyes pleaded his touch. Effortlessly, she waited for him to devour her like an appetizing dessert. When he gently caressed her cheeks, brushing her hair out of his way, she seemed to sober up a little, biting her lower lip and looking down bashfully.

One of his hands grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to stare at his. His other hand slipped under her dress, taking its time to softly caress her lovely thighs before torturously moving up, inch by inch until he saw her eyes widening incredulously. He smirked.

"That's how you like it, love." He whispered in her ears, starting to move his fingers. Her raspy breathing was the first indication that he was cracking her barriers. Her hands that had been previously holding the hem of her dress tightly, now changed grips, and wove into his hair as her body shuddered under his touch.

Her lips parted in a silent cry, gifting him with the unique sight of her coming undone right before his eyes. He could see when her brows arched down in a familiar way. A known twinkle shone and he almost could believe his own Rock Poppy was in possession of that body right in front of him. 

"Kiss me." She begged, hooking one leg over his hip in the way his own Poppy always did. He bent down, voraciously claiming her lips once more, while still moving his hand. It was enough to get her where he wanted. Somehow, she wasn't herself anymore. She was just a mass of desire completely at that troll's mercy.

**XX-XX**

“It’s just like that time in the dressing room…” His ears caught her words and he stopped, looking down at her as her lips turned in a teasing smirk, usually the one his Poppy gave him after they were done. Suspiciously, he stared at her until her face softened up.

“Love…?”

When she returned to her conscious mind, she saw him sitting in front of her, looking serious. He was there. He was fine, she repeated just before reality struck her like a lightning. Guilt immediately crushed her. He wasn't her Branch. That boyish grin of his was something that he had inherited with that rock side. Trying to distract herself she looked around, suddenly realizing where they were.

"Hair.... anybody could have seen us." She said, quietly.

"Nobody saw us." He replied, standing up like nothing had happened. "I know every single blind spot in this village. Crazy prepared, remember?" Hearing him saying that made her want to cry. He was her Branch and at the same time he was not. "Have I proved you wrong?"

"It was really me who taught you how to do those things..." Her mind went back to the previous subject. Somehow, she didn’t know it could be like this. She didn’t know she could feel like someone else when he touched her like that. It was frightening.

"Yep." He gave her the panties he had fetched from the ground. "So glad you did. It's also a nice trick to cool things down if he ever neglects you again." He joked, but she didn't share his amusement. He noticed the change within her. His façade grin disappeared when he saw her shoulders falling. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm not your 'love'..." She said in a low voice and he realized what was going on. "What have I done? I’ve cheated on my boyfriend." Sweet Branch didn’t deserve it… hair, what was wrong with her?

"With himself?" He crossed his arms, trying to make her see that it wasn't cheating at all.

"I hope you have fun explaining it to your Poppy." She said, standing up as well. That took him by surprise. She was holding her tears back and his rock heart broke.

"H-Hey..." He stuttered, trying to touch her cheek the way he knew she loved, but she closed her eyes tightly and moved away. He looked at the pink queen walking towards the exit. "Where are you going?" He asked, almost desperately. He didn't want for her to go.

"I need to stay by myself for a while."

"Poppy!" He called, trying to be discreet now that they were out of their hiding place. "You ARE my girl." She had just become his girl right in front of his eyes for a few seconds. How could it even be possible?

"Of course I am." She replied quietly after releasing a breathy laughter. She turned around to see him one last time, with her eyes drowning with unshed tears. "I'm yours in any shape, in any universe and under any circumstances." His heart filled up with love hearing her words. The thought of them being together in infinite universes made him want to hold her close. "But we can't be together. I'll ask Branch to take care of you." She gave him a small smile before opening the door and disappearing outside. 

***

A Queen never locked her door. At least that was what she told herself many times before. That afternoon, exceptionally, Poppy needed to be by herself. No Snack Pack, no dad, no Branch, no... Rock B... Nobody.

Covering herself completely under her flowery blankets, she found comfort in her own company. She had to put herself together. What was the right, cold-hearted, thing to do? She had to avoid Rock Branch. It was cheating. Alternative-universe cheating. Well, technically it wasn't cheating. But it was cheating. That was so confusing.

She groaned again when she remembered she had said to her Branch she loved him just minutes before giving into the alternative self's hands. Literally. Why would she think Rock B was dead in the first place? The feeling was still there. It was horrible; it was like her world just ended. She took a deep breath and pushed the apocalyptical feeling aside.

What was she supposed to do? She couldn’t face Branch anymore…

"Poppy?" Smidge knocked on her door and Poppy shut her eyes tightly. She just hoped people would get the clue and go away, but that's not how it happened with Smidge. "Are you okay?" Sighing in frustration, Poppy decided to jump from bed and open the door with a bright and cheerful smile.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you." She smiled widely and Smidge immediately frowned, taking the liberty to step inside and close the door once more. "What?" Poppy looked around nervously.

"Ok, here it goes:" Smidge took a deep breath. "As your Helper and best friend, I was chosen by the others to tell you what's on everybody's minds."

"On their minds....?" Poppy echoed, realizing she could take the conversation in a lighter mood if she was sitting down; so she made her way to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I saw you in that club getting all cozy with alternative-Branch."

"Rock B." Poppy quickly said, blushing. The mere thought of his huge hands on her made all the hairs on her back stand up.

"... right.... Rock B. And today in the fundungeon he felt... at home... enough... to hold you in a way our Branch wouldn't." Smidge rubbed her face, slightly panicking when she saw Poppy shutting her eyes tightly, knowing where the conversation was going. "I guess what it's on our minds is: what the hair is going on with you two?!"

"Oh.... Smidge..." The crushing guilt was back. Poppy hid her red face on her hands. "I'm such a terrible troll."

"Did you hug him?" Smidge sat by her side, gently patting her on the back. "I'm sure Branch understands..." Then Poppy shook her head and the small yellow troll gulped before continuing. "... did you kiss him?" and when the queen still didn't answer, Smidge shot up, about to have syncope. "OH MY GUH, POPPY!!!!"

"Can you keep it down?!" Poppy had to cover her friends' mouth before the whole village heard their conversation.

"This is bad!"

"I know, I feel guilty enough without having you shouting it at my face." Poppy hissed to her and the poor smaller troll just looked... terrified.

"You bought Branch's ticket back to grayness!"

"No, Smidge, look. Branch can't know." Poppy felt desperate. The right thing to do was to tell him, but she had been warned by his Rock version that it would be a major heartbreak.

"What are you going to do, then?" The smaller troll asked, crossing her arms reproachfully.

"I came back here to figure it out myself." Poppy felt horrible. "I think the best is to... step out of it." She looked away. "I'll let Branch deal with the situation. I'll resume my queen duties and pretend nothing ever happened."

"You can't run away from something of this magnitude." Smidge was obviously feeling disappointed with her queen.

"I just think that... the crown comes first." Poppy explained. "My image as queen must be impeccable, mostly now when we're having so many international affairs, you know..." mostly now that she was feeling like she was going insane.

"So... you're running away from your relationship by diving into work." The word Smidge used rang in her mind like an old bell. Relationship… it wasn’t like she thought it would be like. Did Branch even think they were dating…?

"It's not that simple and you know it." The confusion was starting to clear. If she focused on her duties then her heart would slowly settle and she'd be able to think straight. Besides... it wasn't like she could trust herself around Branch at the moment. Neither of his versions. “Can I… be honest?”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Smidge said, her voice as quiet and as gentle as she could.

“I’m scared.” Poppy said, looking down at her own hands. They looked so odd before… like they moved without her command. “Something weird happened today and I don’t trust myself near Rock B. Can you be around? If I need to see him?”

“Of course, but… weird how?” Smidge eyed her suspiciously and Poppy just shrugged. Lost and defeated.

“I don’t know… and the worst part is that he has been nothing but sweet and caring.”

“Of course he’s sweet and caring, Poppy!” She felt like pulling her own hair. How could the girl be so blind? “That’s exactly to be expected from someone who’s seducing and corrupting our queen!”

“No…” Poppy tried to protest, it didn’t feel right to accuse Rock B of conspiracy. “He’s Branch… he’d never…”

“He’s a different Branch. You don’t know if he’s telling you the truth. He might as well be casting a spell on you for all we know.”

***

Branch crossed his arms as his tattooed self stared at him while the elevator descended. Both weren't in a good mood to talk to each other, but they had no choice whatsoever than to spend their time together 'in harmony'.

"Well, technically, you know everything around here, but it's still my bunker." Branch said, climbing out of the platform as it stopped in the lowest level.

"Yeah... I know. Mine got destroyed." Rock B looked around, being hit by a homey and nostalgic feeling.

"Really?" That got Branch off guard. He'd be crushed without his bunker.

"Yeah... after we got transformed we sort of.... trashed the village." He looked at a place on the wall where he used to hide Poppy's invitations behind a small curtain. It was in the same place as he remembered, which made him recall the promise he made to her. "Do you know that your Poppy thinks you don't want her?"

"What?" Branch was shocked, jumping out of his skin at the sudden subject. "How...? What the...?"

"Okay.... first things first..." Rock B said with little patience. He walked past Branch and got himself some coffee. "You have to work some courage to be more forward, I mean, she's walking on eggshells around you."

"Uh... no. First things first means: how do you know that?"

"Well, duh. We've been in the woods for like... two days. We talked." Rock Branch said, sitting down by the table and cracking his knuckles happily at a new puzzle that was in there. Branch was almost crawling out of his skin in desperation.

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her about the Dream Sucker, if that's what you're worried about." Rock B raised his eyebrows knowingly, which was quite funny because his Pop version was about to beg to be put out of his misery. "C'mon, you know I wouldn't ruin things. I have my own Poppy to worry about."

"Oh?" Branch calmed down a little, finally getting himself some coffee and sitting down in front of the rocker. "So you guys got together, too?"

"We're together..." He studied the pieces, before arranging them by colors to make it easier to visualize them.

"Hey!" Branch called, "Spill. How did it happen?"

"You know... the usual..." Rock B found the situation amusing. It was almost too easy to tease him. "We confessed and we're having mind-blowing sex since then..."

"Wait, what?" Branch could barely believe his ears.

"You heard, Pop Troll." Rock B finally found the matching piece for the one he had in his hands. "You don't know what you're missing." Indeed, he had no idea how hot his own Poppy was. His Rock Poppy was feisty, she’d put up a fight and not always she'd let him dominate her, but that pink queen… she would so easily surrender that it made him feel powerful.

"Well... this is not how it happens in this universe." Branch protested, trying to keep away the images he had from Poppy half naked in front of him the night before.

"Indeed... it's a shame you'll take longer to know how good she tastes. Strawberry- like almost..."

"We're going to kiss soon!"

"I wasn't talking about her mouth." There, he did it. Pop Branch got a nosebleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Rock Poppy is here... :)


	6. Wicked

Poppy sat down in front of Trollex, holding his hand in gratitude. The Techno King was more than happy to host the party that was supposed to take place in Pop Village. "Little Bit of Each" celebration was going to be huge, but she just didn't have a good excuse to avoid it, except saying she wasn't confident enough to host it, just yet.

King Trollex was too happy to take the party to his Kingdom and she helped him by spreading the news. It was a good distraction, planning parties always relaxed her. She had something else to keep her mind from two survivalist trolls who were currently locked in the bunker, doing hair-knows-what.

She had successfully avoided them for a whole week and Smidge gave her vigilant looks every time they crossed paths. She still felt, deep down, that a part of her soul was hollow, like someone irreplaceable was gone forever and yet, another part was crushing her down with guilt for having allowed Rock B to touch her like he did. Both negative feelings mixed in a spiraling bad vibe. She was sure of just one thing: she was dying to kiss her Branch and she couldn’t. She didn’t feel worthy of his innocent lips.

Just to think about him coming forward, working the courage to take their relationship to the next level, made her internally panic. She couldn’t accept it. She was tainted. The only way she felt like fixing things was to come clean, tell him the truth and hope he’d forgive her. No… Rock B. said to spare him. Could she carry that weight with her forever?

So she tried to ‘pretend’ she had told him the truth. She wrote letters, every night she’d take an hour before bed and pour her heart and her guilt out. She had an enormous amount of crumpled paper in the trash can and none of them had truly expressed what she was feeling. They had helped to subside the internal turmoil, but they weren’t quite enough...

"Queen Poppy!" She looked around, seeing Prince D walking towards her as she returned to the village.

"Hey, D." She bumped fists with him, "How's your mom and dad?"

"They're cool." The Funk Prince answered, taking the path that led to the bunker. She gave him a sweet smile, realizing how he had bounded with Branch. The eccentric survivalist was a real role model for transcending barriers. He had not only become a better troll… he was an outstanding member of the community. Hair… she loved him so much. "The portal will be ready soon, why don't you stop by and see it?"

"Portal?" Poppy repeated mentally. She should have known... Both Branches together would lead to some science fiction machine. Well... no, she wouldn't go there to see it. She had been avoiding them and she was satisfied with the way things were. She felt she had control over her own mind and body once again.

Her pod had been her refuge recently. The others didn't try making her go out or join parties and she was slightly suspicious that Smidge had something to do with it. Her dad had also been taking a few chores around the village; she told him she wasn't feeling her best since she hurt her foot. At least she had a good excuse.

She jumped inside her pod, taking off her crown and laying it on the vanity beside her bed. Only then she realized she wasn't alone. Branch was sitting down on the couch, hands together and elbows perched on his knees, head down as if he was having a panic attack.

"Branch...?" She called quietly and he visibly took a shaky deep breath, sitting up straight and fully looking at her. She usually was very good at reading his expressions, but this time she couldn't understand any of it. She just looked over his chest to make sure there weren't any tattoos, so she wouldn't mistake them.

"We need to talk, Poppy." That line alone just made her feel like the ground opened under her feet. He was right. They needed to open up. She couldn't keep running away from him forever. Rubbing her eyes, she sat down on her bed, crossing her legs and hugging a fluffy pillow.

"I know..." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I don't want you." He started and she frowned. The subject wasn’t the one she had supposed it was going to be. "I love you and..." He stood up, slowly walking to her. She licked her lips as he sat down next to her, grabbing her hands with his. "I don't want to smooth talk my way out of this but... it's like you're this very rare jewel and I don't know how to handle you properly." Poppy's face softened and he kept going. "I'm afraid I'll shatter you in a million pieces if I don’t do it right."

Branch slipped his hands up and down her arms, softly, gently, sending red alert sighs through her body, making some waving feelings she had been successfully forgetting to come back and wash her like a tsunami. His hand went up, caressing her shoulder, then up her neck and finally cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes for a second, feeling his warm hand against her skin; almost like Rock Branch had done the previous week.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at him, suspiciously. The teal troll seemed confused at her sudden change of attitude. Was he Rock Branch in disguise or... was he Branch following his alternative self's tips?

Her hands felt cold and sweaty and her heart was pumping so hard that it felt like she was running from a crowd of trolls fearing for her health. Just then it got through her head that she was in debt with him.

"I should properly apologize." Poppy said, reaching for his hand. It felt like he wanted to pull back; she heard him inhaling deeply through his nose when he sensed what she wanted to talk about.

"I can't blame you for mistaking us." Branch closed his fingers around hers, studying her tiny hands. "But at the same time I can't help but feel jealous."

She felt his grip tighten. He was thinking it had been just hugs…she thought painfully. His hands looked bruised, like he had closed a door on his fingers... or like he had punched something. He felt as if his territory was threatened and he didn’t know how far she had gone with the mistake she made. Maybe Rock B was right and it was something that she should take to her grave. 

She looked affectionately at that gentle troll. The immensity of her world culminated in the sincere love she felt for him. Even if they never got to that point their rock versions were, she'd accept it and take what she could get. He was the love of her life, after all.

"I wanted to tell you..." He cleared his throat, trying to get his mind off what he wanted to do with her. "That we built a portal and soon Rock B can go home."

"Oh... I thought you mentioned we'd go find that wormhole and go sliding..." She hugged her pillow again. He was leaving...

"Yep, but when we got the map with the wormholes hotspots we noticed a pattern on them..." Branch tried to explain, but her face showed that she would soon lose interest. "Let's just say we reproduced the pattern inside the bunker and we can channel through the universes."

"Nerd." She joked. "Anyway, that sounds fun." She blinked a few times. "I'd love to get to that safe island again."

"Well, we're still testing it, so I wouldn't count on a trip anytime soon. Our priority is to take our guest home."

"We should give him a proper goodbye party, don't you think?" Poppy tapped her fingers on her cheeks, not realizing that Branch went quiet. "Not a big one, maybe a slumber party." As her mind wandered off thinking about decorations, cupcakes, drinks and games that would agree with a Rocker's taste, the teal troll stared intensely at her. He noticed the spot in the back of her neck where her hair started and gulped.

He had never touched her with second intentions, but according to the last days of conversation shared with his alternative version, she was craving for it. Not that she let out much, as queen, she learned to be discreet about her wishes. Her voice was muffled by the loud sound of his pumping heart; the undistinguished sounds fell on the background while he inched closer to her, legs touching. She seemed to barely notice, still talking about castle shaped napkins. The skin on her back burnt his hand through her blue dress. He swallowed hard and his hand slid up, tentatively, watching if she was getting uncomfortable.

Maybe his touch was too familiar. Not that they had done much touching previously, but he always held her hand 'innocently', and brushed against her while they walked or danced. It didn't go unnoticed by him that she didn't mind at the time, but now she was completely ignoring his attempts, as if they weren’t even happening.

Enticed to see her reaction, he caressed the back of her neck with his thumb and her voice failed, finally becoming aware of what he was doing. His hand went up and he captured a short lock, swirling it around his finger. Watching her, he saw that his rocker didn't lie. She closed her eyes and breathed out an unintended moan that went straight to certain parts of his body that had been quiet until that point.

Her hands gripped the pink and green blankets and her fluffy pillow fell on the floor. It was magical the way she was slowly melting under his touch. Branch never considered the possibility of having such power in the tips of his fingers. He smoothed his hand up, grooming her hair softly, teasing that entrancing creature that was captivating him with the sounds she was making.

"Branch..." She whispered his name huskily, arching her neck back so she could fully dive into his hand. It was too much for him to take. He removed his hand from her hair and quickly stood up.

"Okay, slumber party. Bunker. The gang. Us. See ya!" He blabbed, stumbling on the rug on his way out. He was gone before Poppy could open her eyes, still lost in a daze. Feeling hot and with a tightening sensation, she could only muff a frustrated scream into her pillow.

***

Gray Rock Poppy had lost track of the time she had been locked in the tower. The Sun came up and had gone down many times. She didn't care. She just wished she'd die at once because there was no way she could live without Branch. Her life felt stripped of all significance. Of all things she thought Barb was capable of... harming the love of her life was the last of them.

The bed was hard like it was made of stone. Her body was sore from spending much time limply on it. She had access to a small bathroom with a cold shower and a small wardrobe with black dresses. She wondered if in the Middle Troll Ages that place was where they kept the prisoners. 

She didn't know how the body-consuming love she felt for Branch had happened. With eyes tightly shut, she tried to recreate their joyful moments in her mind. His smile was sweet and sincere since the first time she had been graced with it. The first time she saw his bright teal color, even if she couldn't recall the song he sang for her, made her feel warm and safe, remembering their dance inside the pot. And their adventures. She had dragged him into so many rides and even when he didn't agree with her, he loyally stood by her side.

The way he had been so gentle and yet so alluring when they confessed their feelings and spent their first night together. It had been so much fun, they had so many joyful moments, and she had thought they still had many more to come.

How could Barb be so cruel? So, her throne was more important than Branch's life? Destiny had been so unjust to him... He had lost his parents so young he didn’t even have clear memories of them, and his grandma had been captured to be eaten right in front of him… and when they were finally getting to be happy...

Did he suffer? Was the Queen merciful to give him a quick death or was he tortured before he passed?

Poppy felt her hands shaking as the pain from her loss slowly turned into hot, red anger. If Barb had been in front of her at that moment she would hurt the rock queen the worst way possible.

She had nothing else to lose anyway. Looking down, she saw her gray fingers regaining their colors. Not from happiness, but from a new energy that was building up to the point of overflowing her. It crawled from the ground, into her feet, feeding her with a massive hostility that took over her body and mind; 

The self-pity and sorrow was pushed away by the blinding rage. Poppy never thought she'd be able to feel hate in her life, but there was no other word to describe the urge to destroy her rival. Branch would be avenged. The retaliation would be served cold, in a silver plate. Looking out at the red flames of Volcano Rock City, she knew exactly how she'd inflict the painful punishment... and she'd make it in style.

She would to take Barb’s kingdom

***

"So, how did it go?" Rock B asked, taking notes on the flipping portal in front of him. Branch descended with the elevator looking pale, but also.... pleased.

"I chickened out." He announced, sitting down on the couch and taking a few notes in front of his eyes to distract himself.

"What? It didn't work or....?"

"I worked so well that I panicked." Rock B. rolled his eyes. He had been so immature as a pop he was feeling ashamed just by looking at him. "I'm too anxious, I think."

"You're telling me, you left the queen alone in her pod... after teasing her with the trick I've tipped you." Branch looked at his rock version, feeling like he had done something wrong. "Hair... if only you knew the things I know..." She was probably releasing the stress at the moment. Hot, bothered and alone. The perfect recipe for chaos.

"Then start talking, because since you showed up it seems I don't know how to act around her anymore!"

Branch was feeling really frustrated with everything that was happening. The pressure to keep up with his Rock was getting him bent out of shape. Even the way he stood up, with his back straight and full of certainty in everything he did and said made Branch wonder if he had been better off as a rocker. He seemed to be confident enough to sweep Poppy off her feet.

The things he learned in the past week also made him look at his queen in a different light. Rock B knew that Poppy did most things by herself so she wouldn't be seen as a spoiled queen. She had to show perfectness and strength so she could be looked up as a role model. It was a constant endeavor to earn her people’s love.

He said she loved his hands. More than once he had caught her staring at them while he worked on a project for her. Rock B painted a portrait with his words: in their quiet moments, just laying in each other's arms, whispering secrets to one another, she'd grab his hands and softly kiss each finger, holding them tight in a way that showed she'd never let go. Branch felt his heart melting away just picturing him and his Poppy just like that.

Despite being Queen all she really wanted was to live a mind-blowing romance. Being the ruler of a kingdom made her wonder if she ever would be loved for the girl she was or for the crown she held on her head. Therefore, unknowingly to both of them, with that grumpy survivalist way, the refusal to agree with how she led her people had been the biggest proof that he was the only one who was honest enough to deliver her some constructive criticism.

Apparently, from what Rock Poppy told her lover, she only fully realized he saw her as a friend, as a girl, as a troll of flesh and blood, on the day they were bantering about the Anthem. As he begged to keep the classic one, he had asked who gave her the right to change it. She hadn't fully perceived the depth of that comment until later when she was alone with her thoughts. He had forgotten she was Queen. It wasn't that he didn't respect her position, but to him, she was what she wanted to be: simply a girl.

"I don't know what else to tell you to help you grow some balls." Rock B said, scratching his hair in confusion.

"You know..." Branch sat down in front of the portal, but not paying attention to it. "She's not your Poppy." He said quietly, lost in thoughts. "Even if all that works in your universe, in mine Poppy is a sweet girl and I should treat her like that."

"What do you mean?" Rock B. lifted his eyes from his notebook for the first time since his pitiful self arrived.

"I mean, I should take her on a date, hold hands, walk among a flowery field... you know... work on romance."

"You're taking the long way." Rock B rolled his eyes. "Just grope her already."

"Hair, I don't even know how to express how odd that sounds!" Branch stood up, eyes wide. He was like a little devil on his left shoulder... whispering things he desperately wanted to give in to, but he knew it just wasn't right.

"Odd? Or true?" He cracked his back, feeling stiff from being working the whole day. "You may still be in denial, but I've come to accept my wild side. It's a real breakthrough."

"I don't have that kind of wild side...I play safe." Branch hissed, forgetting for a moment that he was talking to himself.

"Yeah, tell Dreamy that." Rock B snickered, pointing at a door they kept locked. A small happy screech was heard from inside, as if it knew they were talking about it. Branch blushed and looked away. "The poor thing is scarred for life."

"Okay, look." Branch turned around, going straight to his bedroom, ignoring the devilish Rock B staying behind. "The portal will probably be stable enough tomorrow, so get ready for a slumber party tonight."

"Get prepared to get some chemistry rubbed in your face, tonight." Rock B. said to himself, after watching Branch lock himself in the bedroom.

Indeed, a quick nap would have been a good idea, Rock B concluded once the elevator started going up and down before nightfall. Smidge was the first to arrive; she just eyed him from his toes to the top of his hair and walked off, giving him a small and cold 'good evening.' A rested Branch instructed her to place the fruits on the kitchen table just in time for the elevator to start working again to bring down Cooper and Prince D.

"We've got some funky beats for ya, Mr. Rocker." Cooper joked, bumping hands with his brother who brought a powerful stereo for a karaoke.

Biggie and Guy Diamond brought pies and drinks. Biggie came down warning Guy not to spike the punch and quickly waved a hello to Rock B.

"We've brought chocolate and cheese!" Satin and Chenille came inside, holding a big amount of fondue supplies with their hair, because their hands were also full.

He figured it was going to be a long night since they haven't interacted much since he arrived and his friends had small time to be filled in with all curiosities of his alternative universe.

The pink temptation was the last one to arrive. He chuckled when he saw her dark green dress, her magenta eyes locked with his blue ones. He knew her too well. She had been the last one to arrive because she was working on the strength to face him again. The slight blush that covered her cheeks indicated that she had failed miserably.

She said an awkward, breathy hello and was about to hug him when Smidge showed up and grabbed her by her hand, dragging her away into the kitchen before she gave away how bothered she really was by his mere presence. Rock B. couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

He pushed the portal inside the safe room and closed the door. From what he learned with his past experiences, he couldn't leave any kind of experiments accessible. By the end of the night someone would surely be lost in another universe if he let it unlocked.

"Hey, Rock B., do you want some fondue?" Branch asked, coming to fetch him.

"Yeah, I'm famished."

***

Riff knocked on the door where they had locked the pink rocker. He felt terrible for making her think her boyfriend had died, but since he walked into a wormhole, there was no way telling if he would ever come back.

And Barb... had been playing nonstop since they took their prisoner. The string-filled guitar had been her best friend since she conquered the world. Riff knew his rockness too well to know she felt guilty for lying to Poppy, but at the same time, the fear of being upstaged by someone more talented made her silent.

"Poppy?" He called when she didn't answer. "I've brought you some soup." He unlocked the door and pushed it open, balancing the tray on his hands. His breath hitched when he saw her lying down on the cold dark floor. She had showered and changed in one of the dresses in the wardrobe and only her foot was visible aside from her pink tresses. He let the tray fall as he kneeled down next to her, panicking that she may have died of a broken heart.

He fumbled with her dress, looking for her wrists to feel her pulse. In his desperation, he didn't see her hair subtly going around him, like a snake, wrapping two loops around his body before catching him by surprise and constricting painfully. He tried to scream for help, but she covered his mouth as well.

Riff's eyes widened when he saw a different kind of Poppy rising from the ground. Her cold, mischievous eyes looked at him like he was some low form of life.

"I'm getting out of this tower and you're showing me the way." He tried to protest, but stopped when she tightened her hair around him to the point of cracking a few bones.

The corridors outside the tower led to halls inside the skull shaped castle. They were dark, built with gray bricks with a cold and wet breeze that chilled her skin, making the creepy feeling welcome and exciting. Riff indicated a door to the left with his eyes and Poppy gave him a warning look as she hardened her grip, lifting him up and dragging him along.

Inside the door was a huge hall with blue light entering from stained glass. The columns made of stone piled up to the tall ceiling, meeting up in symmetric roundly tapered ends, forming perfect ogive curves. The gothic vaulting made the place seem even higher.

Poppy let her unimpressed eyes follow the point where the arches meet, going down the wall and finally coming to shine on an abandoned throne carved in a tree trunk. It wasn't her idea to find that place, but since it showed up in her way, she decided to take a look around.

As she approached the throne, Riff squirmed inside her hair, desperately trying to get out, as if the room itself made him scared. Poppy smirked and decided to toy with him, touching a small pink finger on the dark wood. The rock troll held his breath in panic.

Beyond the throne, a glass box stood on a pedestal. A dark shape inside got her attention and she quietly walked over to it. It was black crown, made of iron and silver vines.

"Is it Barb's crown?" Poppy asked sweetly, giggling at Riff's despair. "I'm not stealing it, silly." She turned him upside down and marched towards the opposite end of the throne room, where exit was. Somehow she knew the exit was there. "I'm conquering it." Riff squirmed some more, noticing that Poppy was making her way across the castle like she had been there her whole life. "Tell me, is it the crown she loves the most?"

The back door led to a dark garden. That place once probably had been green, blooming with colorful flowers,, now, it was made of dark green bushes, gray stones and only a cloudy sky could be seen. The path seemed to go on forever, straight out of the castle and into the arid ground up north.

"I don't know what she loves the most." Riff finally was able to free his mouth. "I'm sorry we li-" Her hair once more wrapped around his lips, securing them shut.

"Is it her dad?" Poppy's hair darkened a little more and Riff looked frightened. "Is it you?" And he remained quiet, eyes wide, a trail of sweat dripping from his forehead. He couldn’t believe the former sweet pop-queen was becoming such a scary troll right in front of his eyes. She only got her answer from his silence. Lifting him up to a tall gargoyle statue in the garden, she let go, leaving him hanging in there. "As I figured, the crown is the most important thing to her."

"Poppy, wait. You have to listen to me."

"I hope she loves it dearly, because I want to see her face when I take it from her."

Riff couldn't say anything else. He gulped as the pink girl turned around, marching out of the dark lands of Volcano Rock City with her black dress floating behind her and looking like she was ready to make them pay for what they've done.

"Tell Barb to get ready to party........ without smiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all. Thank you all for the comments, reviews and DMs, Every word you write to me is highly appreciated (seriously, when I’m feeling down or lost I read the comments to inspire me) and I just don’t answer them individually because I’m scared I’ll give the plot away somehow.   
> About the alternative universe thing: since it’s all a big theory, I’m playing with a few concepts I’ve got from Star Trek, Fringe and even Rick and Morty. It’s getting more fun than I had previously thought.  
> About the evil Poppy arc, I’ve been wanting to explore the idea of Poppy really being evil when she was hit with the powerchord, but since I feel more comfortable writing things that actually happened in the real story the alternative universe was the perfect cue.  
> And last, I’ve got some inspiration for evil Poppy from Game of Thrones and Elizabeth Golden Age.


	7. Diving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I wrote an entire fanfic just to write that specific XX-XX scene and get it into context. It was inspired by the marvelous The Broppytrain and… well… even if it is a bit spicy, I had a lot of fun with it so… hah, enjoy.

Branch was feeling a little bit more at ease among his friends than the last time he had been invited to a slumber party. Despite having them inside his bunker, that he felt so possessive and paranoid about, he could observe they were behaving in a bearable way. Or maybe he was getting things more lightly lately.

He felt relaxed enough to grab Poppy's hand here and there. She smiled shyly, hiding her blush in her cup, pretending she was sipping her drink, while her eyes searched him with a twinkle that he knew he had put there. She hooked her little finger with his as they sat next to each other while playing truth or dare.

He smiled at her and ran his fingers on her palm, studying the softness of her peachy skin while protected from prying eyes. Nobody seemed to notice her left hand and his right weren't placed on the table like everybody else's, but then… he wasn’t paying attention to anything other than the way she moved the cup to her lips. 

"My turn!" Guy Diamond said dramatically, fishing a piece of paper inside the bowl in the middle of the table. "Ahh! Rock B." He smiled widely, taking Poppy's attention to the troll who was sitting in front of her. The teal rocker seemed to have snapped out of a daydream when his name was called. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said bluntly, grabbing a bottle of beer and opening it with his hand.

"As I assumed...." Guy Diamond hinted that he was waiting for that moment, which made everybody stare at him curiously. Only the sound of chewing candies was heard as he drew a deep breath. "Since when have you been infatuated with Poppy?"

"Okay, hold on." Branch interrupted. "I believe we should restrain ourselves with questions that are exclusively his. I mean... that is like I'm being questioned as well." And he was hit by a sudden fear of being exposed, would Rock B reveal the long evenings when he sat in the distance, watching her partying with her friends while fantasising about her?

"Since I first met her." Rock B. answered as if it was nothing, sipping on his beer. His nonchalant answer made Branch blush and the others hang open in astonishment. Poppy sat silently, feeling awkward at the whole situation. “Actually…” His eyes brightened up, as if he had just remembered something. The gang watched when he quickly stood up and went to the other room.

Branch panicked when he saw Rock B coming back with all the invitations he had secretly kept through all the years. That was… so… intrusive! He was about to complain. His friends were joking about his secret, picking the scrapbooks and commenting how they remembered when Poppy made them. Ashamed, he was about to detangle his hands from hers to hide his face, but, feeling the pull, she held it even more firmly. She was looking at him with a soul-melting smile. She was grateful she had seen them.

"My turn." Rock B went for a piece of paper, "Biggie."The gentle troll sat on the edge of his seat, expectantly.

"Dare."

"Oooh, someone is feeling courageous." Smidge joked, digging in her muffin.

"I dare you to let Satin and Chenille dress you up."

The twins squealed in happiness, dragging a laughing Biggie to the next room to dress him with their latest fashion creation.

"That was too easy." Guy Diamond mumbled. Since they were going to wait for Biggie to complete the dare, Poppy stood up and refilled the muffins plate, placing them in the center of the table. She also offered some peanuts and chips to go with the beer and punch. When she sat back down, Branch quickly snatched her hands, clasping them together and giving her a nervous smile. They both knew that innocent games could turn ugly.

Biggie came back cosplaying David Bowie, wearing red and blue makeup with a short wig and white jumpsuit, making his friends laugh to the point of spitting their food. He spinned around dramatically, striking a pose before going for the bowl filled with papers.

“Look, Rock B. again.” Biggie announced.

“How very convenient.” Branch muttered under his breath.

“Truth.” Rock B answered, rolling his eyes. “I bet there’s more than one paper with my name there.”

“If you’ve always loved our Poppy… then why have you never said anything?” Biggie posed his question and apparently it was something that was in everybody’s minds.

“Well, duh. She’s the queen…” His eyes locked with Poppy’s. She wanted to look away, but there was something magnetic about them. “Her position always frightened me. I like being alone, you know, it felt incompatible. But…” finally he averted his eyes, looking up and recollecting his own Poppy in his mind. “When she got transformed into a rocker, she stopped being queen and things got a lot easier.”

Poppy was taken by surprise at that. She hadn’t realized she had lost her position in the alternative universe. Hair… it felt like an epic failure. And, at the same time – she looked at a mortified Branch at her side – now she comprehended a lot of what was going on with him… it wasn’t just shyness… it was about being judged. It was about having to meet the excellence the position of the queen’s consort required.

“Ahhh…” Rock B grinned as he unfolded the piece of paper. “Poppy…” The queen licked her lips, worriedly. He wouldn’t give her away in public, would be? If she chose dare he could ask for anything… - hair, he could ask for a kiss - so truth was still the safer way to play.

“Truth.” She answered, flustered.

“Was that trick useful today?” He asked with a devilish grin and Poppy felt completely taken aback. How dare he bring up that… misbehavior… in public? Everybody stared at them in puzzlement and the sound of her heart was so loud that it pumped in her ears. Nobody could understand the question and it only made it worse because now it was clear that they were hiding something. And more importantly… - she looked back to her own Branch who seemed lost at the question. Did he tell Rock B he had teased her?

“I… I….” Hair, she was nervous. What was she supposed to say? It was presumed to be a simple yes or no question, right? If she said yes then he’d think she had been doing that! And if she said no… he could take it as an invitation to do the job. “Yes.” She gulped, pulling up a smile pretending she wasn’t horrified.

Rock B seemed satisfied with the answer while everybody else held their tongues to ask what they were talking about. There is… everybody except Cooper who was itching with curiosity. 

“What trick?”

The question itself gave Poppy a queasy feeling and she looked up in desperation to Rock B, hoping he’d be smart enough to brush the subject away. Instead, he looked knowingly at her, leaving her completely lost. Just when she thought things wouldn’t get worse, she felt a foot on her leg. Involuntary, she pushed her leg away, but the foot was very stubborn and slided up. Rock B was holding a smile as he watched her intensely. 

“It was about….” She felt like crying. It wasn’t appropriate. “... the village’s limits.” And his toes just stretched to touch a bit more. She shifted in her chair, pulling away uncomfortably. “How I can… recognize when I’m in an unfamiliar territory… and even though I want to explore, I must remember my way home, where the Sun always shines.”

“Uh…” Rock B was grinding his teeth together. He has just been dismissed. “Good to know you were listening.”

“Okay, my turn.” Poppy giggled humorlessly, trying to brush off the uneasy feeling. “Guy Diamond.”

“Ha! Dare!”

“I dare you to eat one of Branch’s crunchy rations.” She smirked and Guy gagged.

“Uh, fine. I forgot I should be careful about dares when playing in the bunker…” He mumbled, standing up and marching to the shelves filled with jars.

“Don’t hydrate them. Trust me.” Biggie said, biting down the tip of his fingers in panic.

Guy chose a safe green moss jar and ate; to everybody’s surprise and disappointment he said it didn’t taste so bad. So, back to his place and with Smidge looking angrily at him, he fished another paper.

"Branch." Poppy felt his hand tensing before extracting from hers. Through the tension of the previous questioning, she had almost forgotten she had been holding his hand the entire time. Guy gave him a knowing look and he gulped. "Truth or dare?" Each one he chose things could turn ugly.

"Truth." The gang almost yelled in unison at their frustration. They had hoped to persuade Branch to kiss Poppy and they were eager for a dare. Too bad he was alert.

"What was your smooth jazz hallucination?" Guy seemed to be honestly curious about it, not only teasing him. Apparently he had been talking to Biggie about their adventure.

"Hm..." He looked at his double right in front of him, "I don't remember it well... we were on a beach, I think..."

"Oh, c'mon, it was our honeymoon." Rock B. rolled his eyes at Branch and focused on a blushing pink queen before winking at her. “I wonder what would happen after the sushi.”

"After the sushi…?" She was looking at him with a small gleam on her eyes. The possibilities of that hallucination going on…

"Oh dear, they seem to have a longer history than we imagined." Satin giggled.

"Rock B." Branch announced furiously, unfolding the piece of paper he had quickly picked, he didn’t even read the name written in it.

"Dare." The other answered, not really caring about what was going to happen. He knew that pop version of himself would play safe.

"I dare you to sing a song everybody will enjoy." Branch felt satisfied with his dare, thinking that he would put the rocker back in his place and drag everybody's attention to something other than his relationship with Poppy.

"Pff... coward." Rock B. teased, standing up and going to the lounge room where he kept his pink guitar and purple speaker-critter. The gang stood and followed him, sitting on a circle on the floor; excited to see what he could deliver them. "I guess... Pop trolls would like some softer rock songs...."

_ " _ _ And I would do anything for love _

_ I'd run right into hell and back _

_ I would do anything for love _

_ I'd never lie to you and that's a fact" _

"Okay, I find this rock song accessible." Smidge said, looking like she was relaxing at the party.

_ "But I'll never forget the way you feel right now _

_ Oh no, no way _

_ And I would do anything for love _

_ Oh I would do anything for love _

_ I would do anything for love, but I won't do that _

_ No, I won't do that" _

As the song continued, Branch and Biggie went from the kitchen back to the lounge room arranging their drinks and food to continue their game there. It was fun enough, sitting on the ground and enjoying a soothing performance. Guy seemed to be in love with the song and Chenille had to poke her sister so she'd stop staring at Rock B.'s tattoos.

Snappy fingers echoed through the bunker, joining the rhythm and learning the different beats. Poppy mindlessly closed her eyes, paying attention to his beautiful voice, like it was a heavenly tune coming down to sooth her shaky mind.

Her heart was throbbing with the loud music, almost syncing with it. Her whole body was taken by an uncontrollable will to join him in song. She paid attention to the lyrics. Somewhere in her soul she knew that song. Letting herself go with his enchanting melody, she felt her body moving, slowly dancing.

_ "And I would do anything for love _

_ Oh, I would do anything for love _

_ Oh, I would do anything for love _

_ But I won't do that _

_ No, I won't do that" _

The gang had been watching the show, completely focused on Rock B. Even Branch seemed to forget that it was a dare. As the guitar continued playing, a female voice got their attention. The rocker smiled between surprise and encouragement.

_ "Will you raise me up? _

_ Will you help me down? _

_ Will you help get me right out of this Godforsaken town? _

_ Will you make it all a little less cold?" _

Poppy sang with her heart, slowly standing up and walking towards him as if hypnotized. It was a nice plus to the song, but some awkward glances were being shared behind their backs.

_ "I can do that _

_ Oh, I can do that" _

Rock B. also seemed to offer a bit of tenderness to his part, letting her continue and grow into the song. She gave him that adoringly smile he loved. He hadn’t seen his Poppy smile like that.

_ "Will you cater to every fantasy I got? _

_ Will you hose me down with holy water if I get too hot? _

_ Will you take me places I've never known?" _

Smidge couldn't believe what was happening to her queen. It was too much to accept. She glanced at Branch who stood speechless, watching the scene unfolding in front of him. If Poppy couldn't see what she was doing to the love of her life right there, she was just blind or… indeed, she was under a spell. Was that what Poppy was so afraid of? Smidge couldn't take it anymore. She had to fix things.

_ "Now, I can do that _

_ Oh now, I can do that" _

The power plug was pulled, making the guitar go mute. Poppy opened her eyes, as if realizing for the first time she had been singing in the middle of the room. Her friends were silent and their worried gaze felt crushing. She looked back at Rock B who gave her a wide smile, as if he could shut everybody out and focus only on her.

Smidge put the plug down after spinning it around, just so Poppy could see her disapproving look.

"I'm tired of not being picked up." The small yellow troll said in annoyance, bending down and picking a piece of paper that she didn't even look at. "Oh look. Poppy. Do you choose dare, Poppy? Oh I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with Branch." And without giving them time to protest, she picked both her friends with her hair and shoved them inside the first door she found. "Who wants to skip the green clay mask? I do!"

The gang slowly nodded, missing Rock B. biting his tongue to hold a jealous comment. He had to remember himself what she had said a dozen of times already: she wasn’t his Poppy. He tried to focus on something else, but Cooper’s next words mirrored his thoughts.

“I don’t even want to know what they are going to do in there!”

***

Once the door slammed closed behind her, Poppy put her hand on her arm, not really knowing what to do in the dark with her shy boyfriend. She didn’t pay attention to where Smidge had taken them, but as soon as Branch flicked the light on she blushed, seeing that she was in his room.

“Somehow I doubt she’s going to open the door in seven minutes.” She tried to joke, but his serious face didn’t give any sign of a lighter mood.

“What just happened?” He whispered, looking at her in the eyes, demanding some honest answer to calm the crushing sense of inferiority. He had to sit down and open his mind to listen to something that he was probably not going to like..

“I don’t know.” She wanted to walk closer and comfort him, but was too scared to try. Even hugging him felt wrong now. She felt faint.

“Did you sing with him before?” He insisted.

“No… maybe I heard that song somewhere else. I don’t know what came over me.” Finally taking a tentative step towards him, she noticed he didn’t avert his eyes or moved away. He allowed her to approach. She didn’t feel like going too close, though. She realized the guilt to have let Rock B. to touch her the way he did the last time was still there. 

“Do you… like the way he is?” Branch saw her shoulders shaking, as if she was holding her breath to the point of trembling. Her step looked heavy and she chose to sit down on the ground and lean her back against the side of the bed he was currently sitting on.

“I love you, Branch…”

“That’s not what I asked.” He felt like she was silently asking to be hugged, but he ignored it.

“I like his assertiveness.” Poppy blunted out. She had to pick the words carefully. Branch fell silent, looking at his feet, firmly on the ground next to his Queen. One of her hands found his toes and mindlessly toyed with them, breaking the ice of the first touch. Her hands were so warm and he could feel a mild tremor.

Then her hands moved up to his leg, caressing him up and down, not in a romantic way, more like… rubbing apologetically. She leaned her head against his thigh; he felt her burning cheek through the fabric of his shorts.

“Are we dating…?” Her voice was just above a whisper. He almost missed what she asked and remained quiet because he didn’t understand what she meant to ask. When silence was everything she got back, she sighed. “I just assumed you’re my boyfriend, but since we never talked about it… and Rock B just said my position is an issue so… ”

Branch’s breath caught on his throat. He never thought that their lack of conversation made her think they were falling apart. It dawned on him that he was very close to losing her before even starting their relationship. His hesitant and overthinking attitude was sending signals that he didn’t want her. Rock B had warned him over and over again.

Instead of waiting for the perfect flowery field, the brightest sunset, and the starriest sky to give her a remarkable first kiss, maybe he should just lean forward and show her that his love was undeniable.

She looked up when he dropped on his knees in front of her. She frowned and avoided his gaze, only to have his gentle hand on her chin, guiding her face towards his. So, Branch got courageous, placing his hand on her cheek, he let them slide to the back of her head, pulling her closer until he could softly press his lips against hers.

That was the first kiss she had dreamed about. She got surprised for a few seconds, but closed her eyes and dove into his mouth the next moment. She felt his closed lips pressing against hers harder and his hands caressing her hair like she was a very delicate work of art.

She would be satisfied just pressing lips with him, feeling their velvety just like that, but she had had a delicious experience before and she didn't want just an innocent lip-lock from him. So Poppy parted her lips, feeling him stiffen against her, not knowing what to do.

It was up to her to show him just how wonderful a kiss could be. Trying not to scare her sweet Branch off, she captured his bottom lip with her teeth. She felt his eyes opening and the intensity of his eyes almost made her back away, but she decided to continue until he pushed her off.

The push never happened, and so she parted his lips and invaded his mouth with her tongue, not helping herself but comparing their tastes. It was the same. Exactly the same. His reaction was the only different thing. While his Rock version knew what he was doing, that innocent troll holding her close let out a moan that was a mix of sob and scared gasp.

She pushed further, battling his sinless tongue with her own, caressing, tasting and moaning - hair she was doing her share of moaning. And it was a bit frustrating as well because he just kept his hands frozen on her waist, when she really wanted him to explore her skin a bit more. Limits... he still had to learn that she was his and he was allowed to touch; all of her.

Poppy was the one to break the kiss, slowly fluttering her eyes open to adjust to the new reality. A huge pride overflowed through her, seeing that he was swimming in a lovesick haze when she pulled back. He was breathless and he kept his eyes closed for the longest time trying to carve those sensations in his brain.

"Wow...." Was everything Branch was able to say, grinning goofily at her when their eyes met again.

"Indeed." She answered, cocking her head to the side, watching him as he slowly realized what had just happened.

She could see a fraction of second when he refrained himself from going forward for another kiss. She was disappointed he had stopped, but that was the old Branch she knew. Her heart warmed up with the caring smile he gave her.

“We… uh” He cleared his throat, looking away embarrassedly. “We are dating. I’m your boyfriend… and you’re my girl.” His cheeks were burning, if he hadn’t been sufficiently clear before, now he had written it on a billboard so she could see it.. “… just to make things clear.” He offered her a hand and helped her up. They stood, holding their excitement until Poppy couldn’t keep quiet anymore. He knew that face. She gave a happy squeal and threw her arms around him, knocking them both over the bed, laughing at the clumsiness.

“Never hold yourself back from kissing me.” She ordered, digging her fingers into his hair, breathlessly. His hands tentatively rested on her waist, slightly trembling. He had to thank his alternative version. Rock B had been giving the best tips and he had been a coward to listen.

***

Rock Poppy watched Trollzart fixing the choir for the sixth time. He was having a hard time harmonizing their voices with the hard rock vibe he was bringing out. The crowd of dark cupid-like trolls was starting to get angry and the violins weren’t harmonizing well with the drums.

“I love rock, conductor…” Pennywhistle said, being held by a troll’s hands. “But it’s not working out. This vibe isn’t… fulfilling.”

Trollzart flew a little lower, letting the tip of his toes touch the ground. In defeat, he looked once again at the musical scores, flipping the pages, hopelessly. They were right. No matter how hard he tried, his music wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t remember how the instruments went together and even if he just reproduced the scores perfectly the composition seemed to be soulless.

“Well… looks like not everybody is happy with Rock ruling over the other kinds…” A sweet voice echoed from a shadow under a tree. Trollzart spinned his dark locks around to find Rock Poppy standing there, arms crossed, leaning against the trunk with a piercing and determinate gaze. Her lips were painted with a dark purple lipstick and her clothes seemed like she was cast to play a villain.

“You look… changed.” Trollzart said, stepping back in a mix of fear and curiosity.

“Barb changed things.” Poppy explained, walking into the light with a smile that gave away she was plotting something. “And I’m thinking I should get things back the way they were.” That got the conductor’s attention. The tiny whistle jumped on his shoulder to attentively listen to what the former Pop Queen had to say. “I’m assuming if the Strings transformed us, they can get us back to normal.”

“But the Strings are in the guitar and she plays it all the time.” Trollzart sighed, looking at his hopeless tribe. Their colors, once golden bright, now barely sparkled through their black leather clothes.

“The guitar belongs to the Rock Queen. If she’s no longer Queen then the guitar will belong to someone else.” Poppy’s voice was low, subtle and her naughty grin was the perfect topping to go with the scheme she had planned out.

Trollzart felt fear creping his skin, but, at the same, he was the leader of classical trolls, it was up to him to grasp the chance to get them back to what they really were. Poppy had been a sweet and loyal queen, so he assumed, even in her rock-ish style, her essence would have remained the same.

“I’m listening.”

***

“Good, we thought you got carried away in there.” Guy Diamond teased when Poppy and Branch walked back to the lounge room, slightly flustering and with joined hands.

“I heard something about clay masks?” Poppy tried to change the subject, she couldn’t take the tease at the moment, not when two Branches were close by and she’d have to balance her way to keep in a safe ground between the two of them.

“Nah, forget the clay masks.” Guy said, looking inside a big jar on a corner. “Biggie accidentally released Branch’s pet, we’re finding it first. Rock B. said he can’t stay loose.”

“Pet?” Branch freaked, his hands pulled his hair in despair. Dreamy was out! He quickly went to the room where he kept it and saw that his Dream Sucker’s cage had been opened. That was bad. That was really – really – bad.

“I didn’t know you had a pet.” Poppy said in a sing-song voice, with her hands on her hips and arched to the side, as if she had just found another cute side of his personality.

“It’s not exactly a pet…” Branch didn’t really know how to explain it, but he was concerned how things would turn out. He had made a deal with the critter and the dreams could get… “Wait a minute. Where’s everyone?”

“Smidge is looking for it in the pantry; Biggie is checking in the kitchen, Satin and Chenille are outside because the hatch was open so it could have gone out.” Guy explained, opening another jar.

“And Rock B?” Branch arched a suspicious eyebrow. He was the only one who knew what that thing could do, so it would be better if he was taking things seriously.

“He said something about checking the weapon room. I wasn’t aware you had weapons, by the way.”

“Yeah…” Poppy said in a slow voice, making Branch gulp at her reprove. “He has quite a collection of nunchucks.” He laughed sheepishly and walked towards the kitchen.

“You see… hehe… I’m going to check the Spaghetti Shaft.” And he was gone before Poppy could say another word.

“Well… I guess I’ll look for it, too.” She rolled her eyes. Guy kept opening jars and bottles, not really knowing the size of the critter. She headed for the safe room where she thought was the only place nobody was looking.

As soon as she opened the door she was welcomed by a blinding light that made her close her eyes until they adjusted to it. The portal was shining and flipping, showing instability, which made her smartly step as far from it as possible. On the other corner, trying to ignore the portal, she moved a few sweat jars and chocolate bottles out of the way.

A small screech was heard from left and after clicking a few glasses as she piled them up, she turned her head and met the usual brownish wall. The screech was closer this time and she turned, seeing a rolled rug against a shelf. Just when she thought the creature was cocooned there, she found the rug itself was hiding a passageway that led to a dark and dusty staircase.

Poppy was surprised. It seemed new. She didn’t know Branch was digging another level to add more space to his bunker. Actually, she had hoped somehow she’d convince him to live a bit more on the surface, instead of going under even more.

Brushing her concerns aside, she pulled her hair to make it shine. The stairs came fully into view and she climbed down step by step. The sound of running water made things a little easier on her. Maybe he wasn’t digging at all, maybe it was just how he got clear water in the sinks. It was probably the heart of the bunker plumbing system.

The screech was heard again and she looked up. The octopus-like critter was there, staring at her with a happy smile. Poppy didn’t have the time to try to get it. The thing was very fast and it jumped down in her direction before completely vanishing.

With her heart pumping fast, she looked around once more, not seeing the creature anywhere. Curiosity pulled her attention to the dark tunnel from where the water seemed to flow. She felt the need to know where it went. Deciding to follow the course of the water, she felt her feet getting wet and continued following the tunnel. It got darker and darker and the water seemed to get completely black. Just before she considered turning around, a small light met her eyes and eagerly to know where it led to, she reached for it..

A door opened and she found herself back in the fundungeon. For a second she wondered why Branch would dig a tunnel that led to their prison, but thoughts were silenced from her mind when she spotted Rock B sitting there.

He had his foot on a chair, just like he had been the previous week when she had approached him. Her insides turned into a knot when she remembered what he had done to her. Maybe she should just go back to the bunker and leave him alone, but a magnet pull seemed to draw her towards him wiping her from any rational thoughts.

It looked like he had been expecting her and with a gentle smile, Rock B stood up, offering her his hand. The way they had sung together half an hour before made her fluster when their eyes met and at the same time, she knew she wasn’t supposed to feel awkward like that because finally Branch had made things clear.

“I need to thank you.” She said, accepting his hand like she would any of her friends. She repeated mentally: Rock B. was a friend. He looked puzzled and she continued. “I’m sure you encouraged Branch to act. We finally kissed, so thank you.”

“Oh...You did, did you?” He grinned, his hand closing tightly around hers while his other hand pulled her against him in a way that made her breathing stop. He was so close.

“This isn’t right anymore. If it ever was.” She tried to move away from him, but the hand that was on hers moved up, turning her head towards his and without giving her a spare second, he connected their lips. “What are you doing?” She whispered, pushing him away without succeeding.

“Celebrating you.”

Her eyes widened at the feeling. It was incredibly confusing. At the same time she wanted to be with her boyfriend, she wanted to give herself away to that reckless side of her brain that was dying to feel paralyzed by his advances once again. She was burning in that familiar way again. Something was tightening inside her, begging for release.

**XX-XX**

His tongue invaded her mouth once again, after he quickly moved themselves behind the same slide. His hands pushed behind her knees, pulling her up against the wall, making her feel so scandalously exposed, pressing against him like that. She mentally begged for him to touch her and the next second he did, making her tremble like pudding in his hands. Then she was dying for him to take his own pants off and start their primal dance... and so he did. He moved against her at the perfect pace, the sensations growing and she moved, too, syncing with him. She felt his lips turning into a smile.

She wanted something else, something she couldn't quite describe. Apparently, he knew what it was, because he pressed her harder against the wall, releasing one hand to brush down their joined bodies to touch exactly one spot. She exploded, feeling a ferocious scream coming to her lips just to have his silencing her. Hair... he even knew when she was going to scream.

Just when she thought it was over, he kept touching and moving, building the fire again. She could barely think. What was he doing to her? He lowered her gently, earning a begging look when her feet were back on the ground. Unexplainably, he turned her around, instructing her to put her hands to support her weight against the cold wall that had been on her back. She felt his hands pulling her dress up, but not removing it. His teeth were against her shoulders again, just before he continued their dance... just like that. It was so hysterically delicious that her knees buckled and, like he knew it was going to happen, his arm was right there across her stomach to prevent her from falling.

Her eyesight blurred. Something wonderful was happening to her and it wasn't like before. It was bigger and longer and she didn't care where she was, if others could hear her.

His hands seemed to be everywhere. For a moment it felt like he had four hands, caressing her on her back, on her front, on her cheeks...

The wall under her hands moved. It felt softer, peachy, rounder… still lost in the sensations Rock B was providing her, she opened her eyes to see that instead of the wall, Branch standing there. Mortification hit her like a truck. She tried to push the alternative troll away, but he only held tighter. She was about to fight her way out of the embarrassing situation when she felt Pop Branch’s lips on hers.

**XX-XX**

Shocked. There was no other word to explain it.

And wet. She felt like drowning. Poppy opened her eyes and found herself submerged in the black water. She was once again in the dark level under the bunker. Kicking mindlessly, she realized she had fallen into the underground river and it was way deeper than she had thought it was.

She tried to swim to the surface, her sense of direction was lost with the troubling dream she just had. Her strength was slowly going away as her limps ached with the lack of air. Was she going to drown? Was it her end?

Hands embraced her in a welcoming hug. She didn’t fight them. She completely let go and soon she felt a push on her chest and couched all the water she had inhaled. Her lungs burned and her eyes felt heavy.

“Poppy?!” Branch’s concerned voice screamed in her ears. “Please, Poppy, breathe!” She was breathing, she just wished he’d stop pushing her chest down. When she gasped for air, he finally let go. “Thank Hair!” He said, hugging her close.

“Is she okay?” Guy Diamond asked from the distance.

“Did she fall in the water?” It was Satin’s voice.

Branch helped her to sit up. She opened her confused eyes and saw all her friends standing there, looking at her worriedly. Disoriented and vaguely swimming back and forth from the dream she just had, everything seemed indecipherable. Looking up to the top of the stairs, she found Rock B. He held the octopus creature in his arms, patting it quietly.

“I need to go home.” Poppy said in a raspy voice. Branch helped her to stand up, realizing she was lost at where she was. Being awakened like that was troubling, his first experience was as confusing.

“I’ll take you.” He offered with a smile and as soon as she saw his lips she shivered.

“I think I should go by myself.” She tried to sound normal, but she was shaking too much. Brushing his hands off her, she climbed up the stairs, ignoring her friends’ stares and Rock B’s knowing smile.

The gang eyed each other perplexedly. Branch and Rock B’s eyes met, sharing a wordless understanding of what had happened. The only sound heard at the moment was the moving elevator’s, taking the queen back to the surface. 


	8. When Love and Hate Collide

Rock Trollex mixed the bleeps and bloops with the guitar and he jumped and danced, but not really getting the crowd of fish trolls to sync like they used to. The babies cried and the parents looked stressed out, leaving to go back to their homes like every night since they had been transformed.

“Kinda frustrating, uh…” Rock Poppy leaned over the colorful turntable, looking at the king with long fluttering eyelashes. He was surprised that she had been so close and he hadn’t noticed.

“Are you going through the same thing?” Trollex asked in defeat.

“Let’s say I’m going under a little… darker times.” Rock P. turned around, looked off into the distance where the Sun was about to set. Not offering him any more explanations, she straightened her back, walking around the former-blue King with a superior vibe. “I’m wondering if you’d like to join a little _coup d’état_ …”

Trollex looked confused. He turned around to follow her and saw more trolls standing there, patiently waiting for the pink and black girl to resume their plan. Trollzart, Delta Dawn, Essence and Quincy all looked serious and determined.

“We’re getting things back to normal. Are you in?”

Trollex frowned. It gave him a feeling that she was stepping over the line that led to the dark side.

“What about having the sweet glittering techno String in your hands again?”

A trotting noise came from over a hill. Trollex looked up and saw all the former classical, country and funk trolls reunited, waiting for his decision to join them. His heart beat wildly. Was it really a chance to return home and party with his family?

“Allow me persuade you.” Rock P smiled mischievously. “If you’re not with me… you’re against me.”

***

It seemed nobody wanted to stay to finish the slumber party after the queen left. The mood was ruined and only Branch and Rock B remained in the bunker. The teal pop troll waved goodbye to their friends, watching them disappearing in the night with steps a little heavier than before. Branch locked the hatch and took a shaky breath.

It wasn’t right. Poppy wasn’t supposed to meet Dreamy. When he captured the creature after it attacked Biggie, he thought about the best place to release it so it wouldn’t bother any other trolls. He couldn’t think of a place that fit and it ended up in a cage inside the bunker.

As the time passed the poor creature looked desolated. It ate little pieces of bread, but the hunger for sucking dreams was draining the life out of it. So, Branch came into an agreement. Once a week, he’d let Dreamy have a little fun, as long as it didn’t try to stop him in case he needed to wake up.

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. One provided …pleasant… dreams, the other enjoyed them. But Dreamy wasn’t supposed to attack anyone and Branch could only think of one possibility that might have disturbed the truce. He tiptoed intto the safe room where Rock B. was placing a pleased critter back in his cage.

“You were a very good boy.” Rock B said in a baby voice, tickling the critter, making it giggle while feeding a generous amount of bread and cheese.

“I knew you had something to do with this mess!” Branch said, making Rock B jump in surprise. “Did you set Dreamy free?”

“Oh, c’mon. Just be grateful.” Rock B rolled his eyes, recovering from the fright and turning his attention back to the pet.

“Grateful? Did you send it after Poppy on purpose?!” Branch could feel a panic attack rising. 

“Take it as a parting gift.” Rock B closed the cage and walked past Branch, going back to the kitchen and opening a beer bottle to relax. Branch followed him, unable to form words to understand what had been the gift in the first place. “She’s going to see you in a different light. Now it’s in your hands to speed things up with her.”

“What did Dreamy show her?” Branch feared the answer, but he asked anyway.

“What do you think?” Rock B. arched his eyebrows up a few times and Branch felt like begging for someone to put him out of his misery. “C’mon, don’t be dramatic. It’s just a little push.”

“You don’t show these… these… things… to MY Poppy.” Branch yelled, feeling like hitting his head against the wall. “She’s not like that!”

“You’d be surprised.” The beer felt incredibly tasty. Branch took two deep breaths; inhale and exhale… calmly… thinking about the air going in and feeling his lungs with calmness that irradiated through his body… Good. Panic controlled. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ve been dating her. I know she’s way readier than you are.”

“Let’s make things clear: you’re dating Rock Poppy. I’m dating Pop Poppy. Don’t assume things about my relationship.” Branch said, scowling and closing his hands in fists. “Hair, I can’t wait to shove your butt into that portal.”

“Yeah, tomorrow. Be patient.” Rock B. opened another beer and placed it in front of Branch.

“You know very well that I don’t drink.”

“Can you shut up and drink it? Take my word for it without questioning?”

Branch sighed in defeat. He had been fighting that carefree self for too long. Poppy seemed to enjoy when he wasn’t acting uptight. She encouraged him to stay loose so many times and she wished he’d relax and enjoy himself more than once. It pained him when she just stood up and sang with Rock B like they had known that song forever.

“She isn’t perfect, you know…” Rock B said quietly, looking at the critter light that illuminated the wall. Branch looked questionably at him and he continued. “My Poppy is bossy… and your Poppy is naïve and trusting.”

“Huh…” Branch snorted, refusing to completely believe what Rock B was trying to say, but having the reminder of how quickly she trusted Hickory… only to be betrayed.

“She lacks self-esteem… which is why she tries so hard to meet everybody’s expectations. Proving she’s a good Queen and all...” Branch felt something melting inside him, like his favorite ice cream had been placed under the Sun. “It weighs her down.”

“It doesn’t sound like Poppy at all. She catwalks through hard times.” Branch insisted and Rock B sighed, seeing that his pop self was still blind. He really wanted to open his eyes as a way to make sure Poppy was going to be properly looked after.

“It’s so easy to love someone when they are perfect. When they hide their troubles from you and paint that rainbow colored scenario…”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because…” Rock B took a sip of his beer. “If she ever makes a mistake, instead of judging, I hope you’ll be there to offer a hand to get her back on her feet. We’ve had our share of mistakes and she always supported us.”

Branch felt defeated and picked his bottle up. The cold beer refreshed his thoughts, giving him a bust of worry-free encouragement. Rock B knew a lot about Poppy and so, if he was willingly sitting there giving him advice he might as well take all he could get.

He needed to know everything that made Poppy burn for him, not just hair tricks. He didn’t want to mess things up with her and so, he’d question and listen to his experienced self and take notes… mental notes.

“Tell me what she likes…”

Rock B grinned.

“We will rock her world.”

“Correction: with your tips, I’ll rock her world.” And he raised his bottle, having his alternative-self cheering happily and raising his hands to wiggle his fingers in the air. “What?”

“Fingers. She loves them.” Rock B was having too much fun, as if he was dying to have that conversation the whole week. ”I don’t recall knowing much about foreplay when I was Pop. Oooohhh Right! Listen, this is important: she loves to tell us what we should do, BUT it makes her insane when we order her around.” And Branch had to empty his beer bottle in a gulp to make it through the dirty talk.

***

Riff had been out patrolling the area around the Volcano Rock City. During the afternoon he’d fly around in his beetle bug to make sure things were under control. Since Barb had reunited the nation under Rock the amount of work had piled up to the point of having to share them with Carol.

The pop-turned-rock trolls were the ones that gave him the biggest headaches. They wouldn’t stop partying and the supply of cheese and drinks had to be constantly refilled. The rock vibe seemed to insert a rush through them, working like a sugar high.

They had been the only tribe that had actually moved to the city, the others seemed to keep their distance, trying to go back to their normalcy with eventual visits, so the trips were longer, and Riff spent a couple of hours daily to make sure everything was under control.

That day, specifically, he came to the conclusion that control had slipped right through their fingers. The former classical trolls tribe had disappeared from Symphony Ville. The sound of the wind reverberating through the tall buildings was the indication of the emptiness.

Had they moved? A slight panic alerted him that Barb wouldn’t like the news and he hoped he wouldn’t be on her way when she let out the anger.

He turned around to immediately go back to warn his queen when he saw footprints on the ground. It was a single trail, making it clear that someone walked in there and turned around, leaving towards the same direction. Well… classical trolls didn’t walk, so it must have been another kind of troll.

His body froze when he realized that he knew who could have paid a visit.

***

Dawn was breaking and Poppy still couldn’t sleep. Today Rock B. would return home and at the same time she felt glad she wouldn’t have to worry about their secret being accidentally slipped, she couldn’t help but feel sad that he was leaving. The amount of scrapbooks on the floor made it clear how bothered she was by the whole situation.

She saw the stars slowly disappear as the Sun started shining brighter. The orange sky pushed the blue away with shades of purple. The green grass felt wet from the morning dew. She felt a little cold, but it was nothing like the cold and darkness she felt inside. A thunder was heard and dark clouds fought against the light, threatening to make that promising day a rainy one.

Rock B. was incredible and she had to remind herself that he was a side of her Branch. The dream the night before seemed to carry that message. In the end, her shy boyfriend had a wild side he pushed away, either from fear or from social acceptance. He was incredibly strong facing all his fears for her…

It started to rain and she closed her eyes. She felt her pink hair getting heavy from the raindrops and falling down to cover her back. 

A warm blanket fell on her shoulders and she looked up. Rock B stood there. He had his hair as wet as hers and had on a brown leather jacket that Branch wore once at the Junior Flyer Grand Prix. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on her knees, feeling pleasurably weak under the power he had over her. She was tired.

“Are you okay?” He asked in a pained voice, sitting down next to her.

“No…” She decided to be sincere. She had been swallowing up many troubling feelings to spare the others. “I don’t think I’ll ever be okay again.”

“I’m sorry about what happened yesterday.” His dark blue wet hair covered half of his face. Droplets of water ran down his bangs and he didn’t mind turning his hair in an umbrella to shield them both. Silence was noteworthy and he could hear her taking long shaky breaths, trying to control a sobbing fit that was about to choke her.

“I feel… horrible.” She managed to say, still hiding her face from him. “I wish everything went back the way it was… before the club.” She brought her knees even closer and he fixed his eyes on her intensely. 

“Things got out of hand…” He didn’t know a dream could make her feel like that. He had never felt bad about them. It was only harmless naughty dreams. Her faint pink color was the indication of how badly she felt about it.

“I just wish I could un-complicate things.” He saw her hands curling in fists before relaxing once again. “I wish I could feel that I own my heart once again. I wish all this guilt would just go away!” It was obvious that she wanted to scream, but with the whole village still sleeping in the early hours of the morning, she had to keep her voice down. “That’s not how things were supposed to go.” He raised a hand to caress her back, but decided against it. “I wanted to experience everything with my Branch… Even the awkward moments, the blushes… I was supposed to learn how to kiss with him.” 

“Poppy…?”

“I’m not blaming you, I mean, it was wonderful, but...” And finally she moved, lifting her head, but not meeting him in the eyes. “… I feel like my first time was stolen from me.” He abruptly stood up, making her look up at him with red puffy eyes. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings, so she reached out to grab his hands. Just then, she froze.

Where was the spider web tattoo?

“What - the Hair - did you say?” Branch looked at her, unblinkingly, incredulously. His forehead wrinkled down, designing his face with the frown she had faced for so many gray years.

“Branch…?” Panic. She felt her limbs disappearing, like her soul was slowly leaving her body and the corner of her sight clouded up like she had been transported to a dream state. It wasn’t happening. No… he wasn’t supposed to find out like that.

“Did…” He gave one step forward and she leaned back, still sitting down. Her eyes were wide while his own were furious. “Did you think you were talking to him?” He accused, almost dangerously. “Were you expecting him?”

“N… No…” He saw her shatter right in front of him. It was like throwing a stone in a mirror. It cracked to every side, but it remained together, standing up while completely ruined. 

Her voice simply disappeared. The fear of breaking his heart had just become real. She hated herself then, how could she not have noticed…? Her body involuntarily trembled and it wasn’t from cold. The rush of adrenalin seemed to run out, making her surrender to whatever punishment was coming her way. She deserved it.

But nothing happened. He looked down at her, his anger melting into disappointment and she could swear it was the worst look she had seen in her life. He took a step back, then two, and turned his back, firmly walking away from her.

She sat there, in the rain, with the wet blanket on her shoulders.

She let out an anguished cry, covering her eyes with her hands, feeling all her colors being sucked away.

***

“Your rockness!” Riff opened the door to the throne room, where Queen of Rock was playing with her string-filled guitar with a big grin. She was sorting the list of songs she’d play at the ball she was planning on hosting. Carol seemed to enjoy every song the royal proposed, in her apathetic-cheese-filled way.

“Yes, Riff.” Barb said, not looking at him as she tried some combinations of notes into a very energetic tune. “Bam! Sweet Strings!”

“Hm…” Riff took a step closer and the queen finally sensed something was wrong. “I have a reason to believe that… Poppy might be uniting the tribes...”

“That annoying pipsqueak…” Queen Barb’s carefree attitude changed immediately. She frowned and adjusted the guitar on her back, standing up straight in defiance. Carol gave a nonchalant laugh, as if she wasn’t paying attention to the subject at all.

“I’m here to ask reinforcements.” Riff said. “If she’s uniting them, then they must be gathered somewhere. We need a team to find them.”

Barb walked around as Riff spoke. She didn’t want to send the rockers after an army Poppy was supposedly uniting. Even so, if it was true, weakening the city’s defenses by sending expeditions would make it easier for invasion. Her eyes stopped at the crown that was resting on top of several music sheets.

She had an idea.

“Let’s open the ball to everyone.” Barb said, confusing Riff. “Send invitations and get them all over the city. Hang them in every shop window.” She smirked. “Poppy won’t resist.”

“But it’s a small ball…” Riff protested.

“Let’s escalate it. Call it the Rock Domination Ball – pretty inviting, uh? – She won’t miss the change to show up. She’ll feel protected in a crowd.” Barb laughed, and got the guitar on her hands again.

“I don’t really follow, your rockness.” Riff insisted.

“Put that college student's brain of yours to work!” Barb growled in irritation. “We’re going to be prepared to capture her and accuse her of treason, duh.”

“Wow…” Carol said, filling more cheese into her nose.

***

Rock B packed some snacks for the trip. Not that he expected it to be a long one, but since Branch kindly displayed all the delicious Crunchy Swamp Moss jars and he had to take one with him.

Whistling happily, he put two jars inside a backpack and stared at the colorful display of rations to see if anything else would be worth taking back. He heard the elevator, but didn’t stop what he was doing. Maybe a jar of chocolate would be fine as well.

A bash noise and a blasting pain collided with his left eye out of nowhere. He flew to the side, crashing against a bookshelf, having all heavy novels falling on his head.

“What the…?”

“Did you sleep with Poppy?” Branch clenched his fists in front of him, towering over his Rock version. For the first time since he realized he was in an alternative universe, Rock B felt scared. “Answer me!”

“Right…” He stood up, grabbing one of the shelves to support his weight. There was no way he could deny things now, but he needed to conduct the dialogue as honestly as possible. “It was a mistake.”

“You bet it was.” Branch flew towards him once more, ready to strike again. This time, Rock B had a chance to raise his arms and protect himself, but he could feel the anger had given the pop an extra strength. “You both were going behind my back all this time! I can’t believe it!”

“No, it wasn’t like that.” Rock B was able to hold Branch down for a few seconds. He saw thick red blood dripping down his chin to splatter on the floor next to his double.

“She said she loved me…” Branch’s will to fight slowly subsided as he uselessly struggled to break free.

“She didn’t know she was with me.” Suddenly Rock B didn’t care what Branch thought of him, but Poppy’s reputation was crucial there. Branch inhaled a few times. His unfocused eyes frowned even deeper, having curiosity getting stronger. Feeling the tension slowly fading, Rock B loosened his grip. “I walked through the wormhole and I thought she was my Poppy.” Branch sat up, shaking his head as if the words hurt him like electroshock. “She thought I was you dressed for the costume party.”

“She would never fall for it.” Branch yelled, the fighting will that was coming back. “Stop lying.”

“She was drunk.” Rock B raised his hands in front of him again. “I swear she constantly pushed me away when we realized our mistakes.”

“So you kept hitting on her?” Branch could barely believe his ears. Two days… she had been lost in the woods with someone who had taken her for two days!

“I didn’t think it was wrong. I still don’t, to be honest.” Rock B. sighed, sitting down on the floor and touching his face. By the stinging sensation, Branch had opened a huge gash on his eyebrow. “Poppy is Poppy… in any universe, she’s that caring, lovingly girl. And she’s loyal.”

“No, she isn’t…” Branch said quietly, staring dejectedly at the floor. “If she was she’d have told me about it, immediately.”

“My fault, again.” Rock B smiled guiltily. “She wanted to tell you, I encouraged her not to.”

“Why would you do that?”

“First, I thought you’d never find out and second, I thought you’d take it badly. I was right, apparently.”

Both Branches fell silent, staring at each other, but lost in thoughts. Pop Branch was confused. He felt like something had been taken from him and it was partially his fault. Maybe if he had gone to the party with her, maybe if he had kissed her right after they confessed their feelings… His heart tightened when he imagined Poppy’s panic when she found out he wasn’t the one she had been with.

“How… could she omit something like that? That’s lying…”

“You’re in no position to call her a liar.” Rock B said. Branch carefully listened to what his double had to say. “We lie all the time. When I lost Mr. Dinkles, when I tried to impress King Peppy…”

Rock B hoped Branch would stop pressing the matter. He felt like the villain. He had thought about nothing else other than getting a piece of the queen, using everything he learned from his own Poppy to get what he wanted. He did every trick to get her to lower her barriers, like he used to do after the concerts...

He remembered what she had said in the fundungeon. _It was like the time in the dressing room_. Rock B stood up in alarm, making Branch look at him questioningly. For a few moments she became his Rock Poppy, right in front of his eyes. 

“I think… Poppy might be channeling my Rock Poppy’s feelings.” Branch stared at him like he had grown a second head. The mere thought of it was impossible. They were in different universes.

“That’s absurd.”

“Ouch…” Rock B felt his eyebrow painfully oozing more blood. “We should find her.”

“I’m not… ready to face her, yet.” Branch said, but Rock B shook him by the shoulders.

“Grow up; it’s not about your feelings anymore.” Rock B grabbed Branch by the shoulders and saw nothing but self-pity in his eyes. “You know what? Forget it. I’ll fix things by myself. You obviously don’t know the first thing about love.”

“What?” Branch was offended.

“How many times have you been cruel to her and she forgave you? Do you have any idea how many nights she cried herself to sleep when you stepped on her invitations? Did she ever give up on you? And now you just want to turn your back on her after the first slip?”

“It’s a significant one.”

“Get it through your thick skull: I misled her from the start! I’m not wasting any more time on this.”

And without a second thought, he ran towards the elevator, alluring Branch to follow him, as if the panic was contagious.

The sound of the torrential rain outside echoed through the bunker. The lights went out and silence roamed every corner. The elevator stopped at the entrance, quiet. The buzzing sound of a fly disturbed the quietness right before the sound of the trapdoor opening up was heard once again. The elevator moved down with a grinding noise and once it reached the lounge room, a gray and dripping wet Poppy stepped out of it.

Quietly sniffing, she walked around, looking for any sign that Branch had returned home. Sadness was so crushing that her voice completely disappeared, leaving her with a whizzing sound every time she inhaled, as if the air cut its way down her constricting throat.

She needed to apologize. Even if he never looked at her in the face again, at least he had to know she felt sorry for hurting him. Without him she felt lost. Her life had no meaning. Being Queen felt crushingly obligatory.

The door to the safe room was open and a small light came from inside. Carelessly, she stepped through it and saw the portal shining with purple and yellow colors. It wasn’t flicking anymore, meaning that it was stable enough for Rock B to go back.

Had he gone back already?

She took a step closer, almost wishing she could fall inside and disappear in a scrapbook universe. Shaking her head, she turned around ready to get out of there, but her eyes came face to face with Dreamy. He was hanging inside a comfortable cage, screeching while looking at her.

Poppy sadly stared at him and the creature beamed happily before jumping towards hers, licking its lips. The cage bars stopped the tentacles from reaching her, but the abrupt move made her take a step back, accidentally stumbling on a power cable on the floor and falling backwards. Poppy fell right into the portal, closing her eyes and allowing fate to take her wherever it wanted to.

***

The rain seemed to intensify. Rock B ran towards the fields where Branch had said he had met the pink queen. His heart beat wildly and guiltily. If only he hadn’t touched her. He could have ruined things permanently between them. He remembered how stubborn he was as a pop… he’d probably close himself inside the bunker for another ten years.

He blinked the blood and the rain from his eyes as his mind tried to focus on another pressing matter: was Poppy feeling the same thing as Rock Poppy? Did he open a time-space fissure by staying in that other universe? And more importantly: could he fix it simply by going home?

Branch, on the other hand, ran straight to the queen’s pod. Not that he felt courageous enough to face her just yet, but he had to make sure she was fine. With that done, he could turn away once more, shove the insufferable jerk of a double inside the portal and organize his thoughts.

But, once he entered Poppy’s pod it was clear she hadn’t been there for a while. Her bed was made, which meant she had spent the whole night in that field. His heart tightened a little, but his pride swallowed up, trying to suppress the inclination of forgiveness to appear.

He checked the kitchen and the bathroom. There was no sign of her anywhere. Hot tears threatened to fall and he allowed himself to catch his breath by sitting down on her couch, staring at the hair-made wall.

His hand throbbed from the impact on Rock B’s eye. He didn’t regret it. That punch had been deserved and even if he didn’t usually surrender to violence that was a reasonable opportunity to. He stared down at his swollen knuckles and through them his sight focused on the pink trash can Poppy kept next to her scrapbooking table.

It was filled with crumpled papers, which got him curious. Poppy never left her place disorganized or untidy and he had never seen her waste that amount of papers.

Curiosity got the best of him and he picked one paper from the trash and smoothed it open, recognizing the queen’s neat handwriting with the date of the previous week.

_“Dear Branch_

_I'm writing this letter because I'm a coward and I can't say it to your face.....”_

It stopped there. He assumed she didn’t like the way she started and threw it away. He picked another paper.

_“Dear Branch_

_When I first met you I knew you were someone extraordinary. Your strength, your loyalty, your passion intrigued me more than your eccentric ways. Through the years I've learned to love and respect you. You've grown to be an essential part of my life and from the bottom of my heart I feel my colors getting brighter whenever you're near.”_

Another paper…

_“Dear Branch,_

_I felt like the luckiest girl in the world when you said you loved me and I feel like I'm swimming in divine waves, madly in love with you, which makes my heart bleed to write you this... I've wronged. I'm not worthy of your love anymore._

_I wish I could blame someone else, but it's on me and because I'm aware of that I'm stepping away. I love you too much to hurt you._

_If there's one thing I'm sure it is that what I feel for you is carved too deep into my soul. I’ll never stop loving you and I hope that someday, if you ever find in your heart to forgive me, we can at least be friends again.”_

It was enough. He wrinkled the letters in his hands once more, holding them close to his heart while curling forward. It hurt. For hair’s sake it hurt and it seemed to be even worse now that he knew she had been battling her instincts to come forward for weeks.

She was right, earlier when she accidentally spilled the truth she had said she wanted things to uncomplicate themselves. Everything had gone so wrong. He had thought the hardest part of loving someone was telling them… apparently, it had been the easiest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're fully healed! Thank you for the positive vibes! I'm already back to work which is shortening my time. Anyway, this is a transition chapter to take the characters where I want them to be. Please, let me know what you think! 
> 
> XOXO


	9. Two Poppies

The campsite was huge. Poppy smiled at every troll of different tribes reunited under the hope of getting back to their favorite music kind. The day was just beginning and the smell of fresh grass inspired her to go through her plan with the other former leaders.

Delta was the only one who seemed ready and eager to start working. Both girls shared a quiet smile. The orange horse troll offered Poppy some ginger tea to warm her up from the chilly air; silently both girls walked through the tents and the spent fires towards a stone that stood on the edge of a cliff where the sight of Volcano Rock City beamed in the distance.

They watched the place that was the eye of the storm for long and silent minutes. Only the wind seemed to carry the quiet prelude of a falling realm. Barb had been selfish and greedy and she built her castle on her own musical bases, not caring what the others felt about their own kind.

“I thought Pop trolls were enjoying Rock.” Delta said, sipping on her tea.

“Most of them are.” Poppy answered, remembering painfully that her friends had been enjoying parting with the real rockers. Pop trolls had been the happiest creatures and it didn’t stop when they were transformed. They were happy and raging, going blindly to non-stop parties. She believed at least the Snack Pack would hear her out, but she didn’t want to get them involved. At least, not at the moment.

“What happened to you?” Delta asked suspiciously, giving her a look similar to the one when they first met. Poppy sighed, reminding herself that she could talk about it with Delta, after all her tears had dried after weeks of crying and she wouldn’t make a fool of herself anymore.

“Barb killed Branch.” The former country leader was so surprised she actually gave a small jump backwards, almost dropping her cup. Her widened eyes and mouth hanging open made it clear that she also didn’t expect the Rock Queen to do something drastic like that. “Since I have nothing else to lose, I’m taking that guitar to undo all the rock domination. If I lose, she loses.”

“Oh, Poppy…”

“Yeah, it’s revenge, plain and simple. I’m not suddenly being nice.” The pink girl explained, turned around to return to the camp. Delta watched her friend as she distanced herself. Poppy was as strong as steel at the moment, she’d probably bend at nothing and determination was the only thing that kept her breathing.

Delta was about to follow her, but a small whimper got her attention. An old dry tree was rotting a few feet away from them and a small gray troll was sitting behind it. Even if rock made her tougher, Delta couldn’t leave a sad girl behind, having her motherly instincts intact.

Calmly approaching, she tried to see if she was a country or classical troll. From where she stood she was certain she wasn’t funk or techno… Another step and she was close enough to start making some features out. She recognized the hair, even if it was in a down, and the familiar blue dress …

“Poppy?” Delta called and the girl looked up… also, the rocker that was still within hearing range also looked at her. The warm breeze from the Volcano’s lava could be felt on their cold skin. Frowning, they approached the gray troll. “It can’t be…”

“Who are you?” Rock Poppy scowled at her double, immediately bending down and picking her up by the collar. “Did Barb send you?” But the gray Poppy didn’t answer her. She didn’t fight at all; she just closed one of her eyes and waited to be hit. That got Rock Poppy by surprise.

“Poppy, this is weird.” Delta said, poking the gray one on the cheeks, to make sure she was real. “It’s not a disguise.”

“I’m real.” Gray Poppy said, still not fighting to free herself. “I fell in a wormhole and ended up here…” The same that had happened with Rock B… she added mentally.

“Uh…” Rock P. groaned, letting go of the alternative pink queen. “I don’t need a multiverse mess to deal with at the moment.” She hit her foot on the ground angrily.

“I’ll just stay here.” Poppy sat down once again, hugging her knees. “I’m not intervening with your timeline…”

“Uh, no way we’re having a copy of me around.” Rock P said, quickly grabbing the gray queen by her arm and pushing her towards the camp. Delta followed them, giving backup in case someone curious decided to pry.

Rock P shoved the other one inside the tent and zipped it close, giving Delta a look that meant she should stay around just to be sure. The former country troll leader nodded and stood outside, crossing her arms over her chest.

Inside the tent, Rock P once more approached Poppy, slowly walking around her, observing every single thing that made them identical: the shape of her eyes, the fuzzy skin of her arms, the round and delicate ears..., she’d give anything to look like that again.

“What’s your story, girlfriend?” Rock P asked, sitting down next to her sad self. “Why are you gray?”

“Just leave me alone…” Poppy looked away. When she accidentally crossed the wormhole she thought she’d at least get some privacy. 

“Hey.” Rock P grinned triumphantly. “I’m you. Do you think I’m going to give up? Start talking.”

“Right…” Poppy rolled her eyes, feeling a little bit of energy coming back, even if it was out of annoyance. “I’ve messed things up with Branch… and he broke up with me…” Well… he didn’t use those words, but it was pretty obvious.

“You must have done something really bad… Branch would never…” Rock P trailed off… her own Branch would have stayed by her side forever, through good and bad times. “Was it because of the bunker? Hair, I’m so glad that thing doesn’t exist anymore…” She tried to joke, but Poppy didn’t find it funny.

“I’ve cheated.”

“Oh…” Rock P felt angry at herself. How could she, in any universe even think there was someone better than Branch? But the look on her gray-self made the pain of having lost her own lover return. She had to push it away. She couldn’t feel sad. “Look…” Rock P offered her a cup of water. She wouldn’t eat, being in an emotional chaos, but some hydration would do her good. “My Branch is gone so… I understand your pain.”

“What?” Poppy looked up at her rock version, her flesh crawling and her blood running cold. There was a universe where Branch had died? The constricting pain in her chest just by the mere thought of it was excruciating. 

“Yeah… So…” Trying to light up the subject she thought that maybe, having two of herself in the middle of a rebellion would be a great strategy. “Maybe your Branch will eventually forgive you. Mine is dead so… I’m the hopeless one and you’re not seeing me gray.”

Poppy smiled. It was so weird talking to herself like that. She wondered if that was how Rock B and Branch were feeling for the last week. She knew the other would have answers and comebacks when she was at a loss of words. It was like battling herself in her mind. 

“I think you need some cheering up.” Rock P. smiled. Having a full happy Pop Queen at her side would be a great help. Barb would go insane if she saw a previous version of herself… and if she could still sing pop songs that would destabilize Barb enough to work with her plan. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?” Poppy asked, having her hand grabbed affectionately, unlike the previous shoves.

“Volcano Rock City.” Rock P explained, not fully giving away her intentions.

“I’m not in the mood for an adventure right now.” Poppy whined. “Maybe some scrapbook supplies would help…”

Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse…

“Scrapbook? I’m so over that!”

***

Branch and Rock B met at the trapdoor. Both shared a defeated look, meaning they didn’t get to find Poppy anywhere. Rock B’s cut looked swollen and purple, he didn’t seem to pay attention to it, having his mind troubled about the queen’s whereabouts.

“Let’s get it looked at…” Branch said, lowering the lever so the elevator started descending.

“I’m so sorry, Branch…” Rock B said. The truth was that he felt guilty for the whole mess he made. It didn’t matter how much he tried to fix them later... Things were still bad. 

Branch was quiet, watching the jars passing by. The first time Poppy had seen his supposedly sweat jars she had been grossed out. He almost smiled at the memory. He didn’t tell her they were pure, crystalline water and the only sweat jars he had were locked in his safe room. It had been fun watching her face, though.

He wanted to focus on finding Poppy, but he couldn’t let his rock self get an infection. The cut was looking nasty… and deep down… he was glad he was the one who punched him. When they arrived at the lounge room, Branch noticed a puddle on the ground. He never had leaks in the bunker. His plumbing system was perfect; he had made sure every pipe was neatly tied and glued.

Then he realized there was more than a puddle. They trailed further into the bunker and Rock B finally unfolded his arms, noticing them as well. Both Branches stared at each other and followed the tracks in silence, sharing one single thought: it was Poppy. She was dripping wet from the rain and had entered the bunker for shelter.

They both felt a little less tense, finally understanding that she didn’t run away to hide. Branch opened the door to the kitchen and followed back down the hall. It seemed she had wandered around a little, looking for them. Then the tracks went in the direction of the safe room and he felt his breath catching in his throat.

“Do you think she wanted to see Dreamy again?” Rock B asked, close behind.

“Take your mind off the gutter… jeez…” Branch was so annoyed at Rock B. “She obviously thought we were making final adjustments…” But the explanation stopped making sense once the door was opened. She was nowhere to be seen and the puddle stopped exactly at the portal. “Oh… sugar.”

“By all that is troll-y!” Rock B seemed as frightened as Branch. “Do you think she jumped inside?”

“I don’t know… I don’t see evidence of her going the opposite way…” Branch whispered. What had he done? Poppy had completely vanished from his universe!

“Is it stable in my universe?” Rock B ran to the notes they had been taking, flipping the pages up and down. The last thing they wanted was for Poppy to end up somewhere unreachable. With infinite possibilities, they would never find her! Was it intentional? Did she really want to disappear? And with a pang in his heart he asked himself if she loved Branch that much.

She had been so right… they didn’t belong together. She was Branch’s… even if she was the vivification of many years' fantasy it wasn’t right to take her from where she was. He wasn’t supposed to speed her maturing process like that. She was confused, rejected and now she was lost.

He had messed with her head.

He had toyed with her timeline.

He had destroyed all possibilities of a happy ending.

“I hate you…” Branch’s voice trembled. Rock B looked at his double, who had his back turned to him. His firsts were shaking like he was freezing cold, but he knew it was a massive amount of anger that was overflowing this body. What could he answer? He hated himself, too. “I can’t believe somewhere inside of me there’s someone so selfish…”

“I… don’t know what to say.”

“There’s a lot you could say…” Branch took a deep breath. “You could say you were trying to help us. You could say you wanted to ease the tension between Poppy and I because you already knew how we truly felt for each other…” Rock B felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Branch’s words were hurting more than the gash in his eyebrow. “But instead… you decided to be sneaky and break any trust I had on you…. On myself. I can’t even trust myself.”

Rock B felt something within the timid pop troll change. The fists had gone steadier. His shoulders stopped shaking and his back straightened up.

“I promise I’ll never be like you.” He was so sure of it then. If he ever felt the selfish nature rising like a raging storm, he’d spread his wings like an eagle and rise high to fly above it. Branch turned around, surprising Rock B with a decisive fire in his eyes. “Thank you for making me face that careless side.”

“Branch…”

“Now can we team up and rescue the girl we love?” And the former shy troll didn’t wait for Rock B, he took the impulse and jumped inside the portal.

***

Volcano Rock City had become a bigger cosmopolitan place. The market had outgrown the district limits. Leather, fruits, grains and all kinds of musical instruments and spices were spread like a labyrinth of roughly arranged shops. The fabric covered street held the smell of incense and essential oils, making it a little heavy to breath.

“You’ll get used to the smell.” Rock P said to her gray double. Thanks to their very different skin tones, a few trolls that knew her didn’t notice their similarities as they walked by.

“It stings the eyes.” Poppy complained.

“And the throat, too.” Rock P didn’t mind anymore. She even had grown to like that kind of crowded place, those small alleys and loud vendors. “Now, we’re going inside and you go straight to the changing room.” Poppy looked doubtful at the pink rocker when she said that. They stopped in front of two windows with very suspicious garments in display. Before she could protest, a troll wearing a red jumpsuit opened the door with a big smile. “Hey, I need to help my friend to boost her self-esteem.”

“Feel at home, girlfriend.”

“Nothing helps more than shopping.” Rock Poppy giggled, feeling her double’s embarrassment. The sad queen needed to fit where she was. Her blue dress was very different from every rockers’ clothes in town and she didn’t need rumors reaching Barb’s ears before the right time.

“This is preposterous.” Poppy tried to turn around, finally feeling something other than sadness: indignation. The underwear she was pushed to try on was too revealing, it was far from anything she had ever tried and the black dress… it wasn’t that bad, aside from the rips.

“Ha, it’s not refundable and I have some credit I need to spend.” Rock P quickly put a lot of minuscule lingerie on Poppy’s stretched arms, pushing her forward to try them on.

“Have you heard what I said before? Branch and I broke up; I’m never wearing these things.” Poppy protested between shoves.

“Okay, first, you don’t wear lingerie for a boy. You wear it for yourself. Second, these are the tickets to get him back.”

“But you just said…”

“Did I…? Oh, contradictions make me so endearing. Hurry up, try them on.”

If she started thinking too much she’d change her mind and Rock P needed Poppy happy and in shape to join her plan. She remembered the first time she wore something like that. She had such a pleasant surprise when she stared at herself in the mirror, feeling incredibly beautiful in black. Was it too shallow of her? Oh, who cared? 

Branch had found her gorgeous in black lace. The thought of him softened down her euphoria. She wondered if Poppies were condemned to live a blinding love for Branches, just to lose them in a short while. Was it their destiny?

Shaking her wandering thoughts off her mind, she leaned against the dressing room’s door. Barb would never guess there were two of them and maybe she could confuse the rock queen long enough to get the guitar from her. There would work as a great plan B. On the ground, she saw Poppy’s underwear falling as she tried the new ones and with a grin, she pulled them from under the door and made her way to the trash, pleasantly throwing them away. 

Rock P walked around the shop, curiously touching the dresses, feeling the fabrics and testing the elastics on every pantie she found. A red invitation sewed in black jeans caught her attention. It was displayed on the wall, as if it was an announcement. Leaning closer, she grinned. It was an invite to every citizen of Volcano Rock City to join a masquerade ball in celebration of the first month of Rock Domination.

“Oh… cupcakes…” She heard Poppy amused curse from inside the changing room. She smirked, seeing that things were just as she had expected. For a second Rock P was going to ask permission to open the door and see how she looked, then the realization hit her: it was her! Her body. She was allowed to peek.

“Yep…” Rock P grinned, leaning against the threshold and staring at her pop self with satisfaction. She was bright pink again. It totally worked. She could already taste that crown…

“I have to change back.” Poppy blushed, hiding herself. Oh dear… that shyness…

“Well, you obviously can’t go back to the camp looking like this, that’s why you are taking the dress as well… and the shirt… and the pants.” Rock P giggled sweetly. Poppy didn’t like that type of laugh, she felt like it hid a darkness simmering within her. Well… she had lost her Branch…

As she changed back, she wondered how things had developed for that alternative Poppy… how her Branch had died. Oh hair… would she ever recover if he was gone forever? How was she even breathing? The mere thought of it was enough to help her overcome the sadness and self-pity. There were people with real threats in that universe and she wouldn’t allow herself to be sad when she could be useful to them.

“Where is my underwear?” 

“Trash can. C’mon, let’s go.” Poppy rolled her eyes at the answer, battling the indignation she felt at herself.

“What happened to Branch?” She asked as soon as they left the shop and Rock P visibly stiffed. From behind her, Poppy watched when she shook her head, as if drying tears or brushing insects away. The rocker turned her attention to a liquor shop, snatching two bottles. “Are you going to pay for those?”

“I drink for free here.” Rock P explained, reminding how she used to have deliciously intoxicated nights with her lover. She took a big gulp and gave the spare bottle to Poppy, who looked suspiciously at the green drink. “It’s strong, but you’ll get used to it.”

At the first sip she agreed, it was stronger than anything she had ever tried before, even stronger than the colorful ones she had on the club the day she met Rock B. It tasted like green apples… Rock P started talking at the same time the first sip worked its tingling way to weaken her knees.

“Barb killed him.” The rocker girl muttered out, shocking Poppy to almost running into a former-funk troll. The silence fell between the girls as the market was left behind. Speechless and confused, Poppy couldn’t believe her friend Barb could be evil… not even in an alternative universe.

“How….?”

“I don’t know… and I don’t want to know.” Rock P explained; her voice sounded nonchalant, as if she was over the suffering, but Poppy could feel, deep down, it was an open wound that would bleed forever.

The dusty climb back to the camp was hard when the drinking was taking effect. There were too many slippery stones on the way. Were they there before?

“But I do want revenge.” Rock P said again when the camp finally came into view. “I’ve been working for days to get reinforcements and with you here, I believe I just got the cherry on top of my milkshake.”

“Revenge isn’t getting Branch back…” Poppy said sadly… she knew the feeling. The urge to make things right by fighting her way to turn tables was something she felt whenever someone was unjust. She was so sure she’d never get over Branch because she, too, was feeling his loss. And Barb… she still couldn’t believe it.

“I’m not paying her back by killing someone. Hair… you’re talking to yourself.” Rock P rolled her eyes, sitting down on a tree trunk on the floor. “I want to take her throne.”

“What?” Poppy was even more surprised. “So it’s a battle for the kingdom?”

“Look…” Rock P drank the remaining beverage and threw the bottle on the floor, shattering it to pieces. “Barb just took our music, okay? She destroyed our homes and imposed her rules. Everybody is miserable… It’s not fair. I don’t want to rule the whole kingdom, I just want to get things the way they were.” The rocker said, holding a firm stare at the pop queen, studying her expressions as her thoughts trailed off.

Funny… so she wanted things to go back like they were before… Poppy herself was just wishing she could rewind her life before she met Rock B. How things got so complicated for both of them?

“Smash the strings…” Poppy finished her drink as well. It wasn’t even lunch time yet and she was drunk. What a horrible example of a queen she was.

“What?”

“That’s how I restored everyone in my universe.” Poppy explained, feeling her tongue slightly numb. “I smashed the guitar, destroyed the strings and things got back to normal.”

“Interesting…” Rock P spotted Delta talking with Essence in the distance. “But should I share that information?”

***

Branch fell on the floor, barely seeing anything but dark brown dust and destroyed furniture around. A thudding noise from behind him confirmed that Rock B had followed him, coughing when he inhaled the heavy air.

They were inside the bunker, in his universe. He had not lied; indeed they had trashed the place. They could barely stand up straight. The elevator track was bent to the side, broken in half. They had to go out through the ventilation tunnel.

It made them uncertain if Poppy had ended up in that universe. If she had fallen inside the bunker as well, she would probably still be there, but there was no sign of recent activity there.

“Do you think the portal was stable when she passed through?” Rock B asked, crawling his way out of the bunker behind Branch.

“I hope so…”

Pop village was completely destroyed. The beautiful trees from where their pods would hang were broken in half. The pods were on the floor, the mushrooms had rottened and even the lagoon was completely filthy, with beer cans floating on the surface. The smell was horrible and it seemed to stick in his skin. 

“What happened here?” Branch asked quietly, seeing Poppy’s pod on the floor. From inside he could see her beautiful flowery bed completely torn. 

“A trashing party…” Rock B wasn’t proud of being part of it. He wondered how blind he was to destroy the only home he had ever known. Branch reached inside the pod from the round door, his foot raised in the air while the other supported his weight with the tip of his toes, grabbing something from inside. Rock B approached, gulping a lump on his throat when he saw that Branch had taken Poppy’s beautiful green crown. “She wasn’t part of this…”

“Yeah… I assume even as a rocker the village is important to her.” He gave the crown to Rock B who hid it in his hair, not really knowing why. “I’m sure my Poppy is in this universe.”

“Let’s get going to the city, she will probably look for more trolls.” 

***

As the night fell, Poppy felt an overwhelming tiredness take over her. She made an effort to eat, because she knew she wasn’t feeling faint just from lack of sleep. As happiness came back with Rock P smart suggestions, she felt her stomach growling and begging to be filled. The vegetable soup Delta had delivered had been slowly sipped, warming her up and giving an extra strength.

“Are you awake?” Rock P’s voice sounded quietly as she unzipped the tent.

“Yeah, c’mon in.” Poppy answered, snuggling in the thick blanket she had gotten from Essence. She was starting to like those black locks… her rock-self pulled such a look when she stood with them wildly like that.

“I wondered if you’re feeling better.” Rock P sat down with a sincere smile.

“I am. Thanks to you.” Poppy let a timid grin tug the corner of her lips.

“What about tomorrow we have a little fun to raise our spirits?” Rock P offered, making Poppy shrug. “We have some cool stuff to train some attacks.” A sly smile made an appearance on Poppy’s lips. It was going to be fun, to train some martial arts with herself, with equal levels of expertise. “And later, we discuss our plan.”

“Sure.” She smiled pleasantly.

“It would be nice if you kept a low profile as well…”

“Of course.” She readily agreed, which was unlike her because Poppy would be dying to socialize under normal circumstances.

“Hair… that cheating stuff really messed you up.” Rock P was curious then. Nobody could be as good as Branch and she knew that no matter how many universes were there, it wasn’t worth giving someone else a chance. “Who was it, anyway?”

“Oh… it’s a big… confusion…” She was so ashamed of it and Rock P only encouraged her to talk, after all, she was really curious. “Well… I’m here right? There’s an alternative Rock Branch that ended in my universe and I sort of…”

“Oh…” Poppy heard chuckles… she was chuckling at her tragedy. “You cheated on your Branch with himself?”

“It’s not funny. I really hurt him.”

“I suppose a pop Branch wouldn’t take it lightly.” She laughed, making Poppy frown. “Oh, don’t be mad, you’ve done nothing wrong.” She winked at Poppy, who couldn’t suppress a smile anymore. Things sounded lighter when put that way. “You got me worried it had been Creek.”

“Oh Hair, never!”

“Right, it grossed me out for a second there.” Rock P giggled, sounding like her old self. She turned to reach under the small table on the floor, opening a foam box to get out two beer bottles. 

“Hair, you rock trolls like to drink…” Poppy commented with a smile, but taking her own anyway. 

**XX-XX**

“Oh I wasn’t going to drink.” Rock P smirked and placed the bottle right in front of her on the table. She reached for her hair, knotting it up so her face and neck was completely free. “I’m teaching you a trick to get Branch back.”

“I doubt he’d drink to the point of forgetting my mistake.” Poppy replied sarcastically.

“Not drinking, no.” Rock P laughed again before passing her tongue through her lips. “Look: mouth…. Bottle…” and she lowered her head, making Poppy give a sheepish smile. 

“I don’t really get it…. Oh….. OOOH.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the NSFW ending, but I was dying to get to some spicy comic relief. I mean… Branch’s getting all those tips, it’s only fair Poppy got her share, right. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the lovely and inspiring comments! They bright up my day!


	10. Fading Like a Flower

Rock P didn’t care about brushing her hair in the morning anymore. She sat up in bed, feeling incredibly cold and lonely. Used to waking up with her lover at her side, she missed having a heavenly excuse to roll on him and bury her nose on his chest, just to feel his arms tighten around her. But now he wasn’t there. He didn’t even have the choice to go away, being abruptly taken from the world.

It didn’t hurt to think about him anymore, instead, it burned. The fury was there when she opened her eyes, but the cold strategy slowly pushed it down, transforming the visible state into reserved seething. If someone told her years ago what she could accomplish by feeling the need to taste revenge she wouldn’t believe it.

It had been so easy getting allies and lining them up to race down into battle any moment. Her obtusely happy partying had made her blind to other trolls suffering and suddenly, without love as a distraction, she saw that she could make a change. She could finally prove herself as a good queen.

She was fearless, she was an outstanding leader and everyone followed her blindly. How many of them would want her to rule them after the crown was taken? She dared to wonder.

Rock P heard a dry thud coming from outside the tent and she realized Poppy wasn’t asleep on the bed on the floor. Curiously, she slipped her clothes on, thinking about her plan. The day after would be the masquerade ball that Barb would host in the castle. Remembering how she walked through the corridors during her escape, she recalled the throne room was just behind the ballroom. It would be perfect to walk in there afterwards, with the guitar, and with the crown, triumphantly.

Another thud was heard, disturbing the morning peace and Rock P finally unzipped her tent, gasping in surprise as she saw Poppy standing several feet away from her, alone in the open field. The pink queen firmly aimed an arrow with a drawn bow, having it bending and firmly stable as she pulled the string. With one eye closed and another opened and focused on the tree that she was using as a target, she let go, hitting it perfectly.

“I thought you were going to wait for me.” Rock P said, approaching from behind. “And I was hoping for some hair-jitsu fun… but this will do.”

“I’m sorry.” Poppy answered, drawing another arrow. “It has been so long I’ve practiced archery…”

“Are you curious to know who the best is?” Rock P asked, taking another bow and a few arrows from the quiver on the floor before standing next to her double. The girls exchanged a competitive smile before letting their arrows go, both hitting the target at the same time.

Poppy stood with dark green pants and shirt, refreshed from the new possibility of doing good to save the trolls. She still had cried over Branch that night and she found it easier focusing her mind on drawing arrows as soon as the morning came. It was a perfect way to escape her scattered thoughts, giving it a clear goal to reach.

“The plan is simple.” Rock P said, aiming her next arrow. She made sure Poppy was listening before continuing. “Only former-pop and rock trolls will attend a masquerade ball tomorrow night.”

“Masquerade ball?” The pink queen grinned. “Doesn’t sound too rock.”

“It’s a celebration of the first month of rock domination.” Rock P explained, releasing the arrow to hit the target on the same spot. “But I’ve seen fancy parties there before… it’s an excuse for Barb to wave around how powerful she is. There will be rock guards everywhere so we must be careful.”

“So, you’re planning on attacking during the ball?” Poppy drew her arrow, too. She wasn’t surprised. It felt right.

“Actually, I’m planning just to steal the guitar and turn my allies back to normal. I want to do it right under her nose. With everybody watching.” She couldn’t wait to see Barb’s face then… with her guitar gone and the trolls back to normal. Oh she was dying to see the queen on her knees begging for mercy.

They heard steps behind them and both girls stopped talking, turning around to see Delta, Trollex and Quincy staring at them in amazement. They hadn’t realized that, during their conversation, they had hit the target so many times in the same place that the tree trunk was wearing thin and the last arrow had gone through it.

“I’m going for some strategies over coffee…” Rock P blew Poppy a kiss, quickly making her way to the other leaders, rushing them to the big tent with a kingdom’s map unrolled in a round table. She deliberately left Poppy by herself, so she wouldn’t have the chance to talk with them.

So Poppy sighed and organized the archery site. The bows and arrows were reunited next to the other weapons – uh, nunchucks – and a small steel piece got her attention. Studying it close, she saw that it was a portable bow. Very clever, she smiled.

Just a little further in the field, she saw an old ukulele and her heart squeezed a little, working directly to bring the painful memories of her Branch to the surface. Normally it would have been a torture to keep her away from other trolls, from seeing who the other majesties has become in their rock versions. Her curiosity would sparkle to meet new friends, to get to know them and engage in endless conversations, but, deep inside, she still felt uneasy in the stomach, like it had lurched permanently. She wasn’t able to sustain a chat for long.

Music helped her to relax, so maybe… - she picked the ukulele up - if she sang a little… then she wouldn’t feel so bad. Her fingers traced the cords, testing them and playing the notes to a song she had never sang before. 

_“_ _Ah, now I don't hardly know her_

_But I think I could love her_

_Crimson and clover_ _”_

It was Rock Ballad, wasn’t it? Branch’s ears caught the familiar sweet voice in the distance, like the wind was carrying it to guide him in the right direction. A faint strawberry smell made his heart skip a beat and his feet walk faster. Rock B also heard the music, but unlike Branch, he was sure it was his Rock Poppy singing. 

“Ah when she comes walking over

Now I've been waitin' to show her

Crimson and clover over and over”

Stumbling on the slippery stones, they ran towards the voice, completely forgetting that they had been crossed with each other not long ago. The smile grew on their lips as the voice got closer and the anxiety to meet their girlfriend expanded their lungs, taking in the sweetest air. 

_“_ _Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing_

_I wanna do everything_

_What a beautiful feeling_

_Crimson and clover over and over …_ _”_

She was there, sitting and playing all by herself. Branch felt like running to her and engulfing that glorious creature in a tight hug and never let go. She wasn’t lost after all.

“It’s her…” Rock B smiled, eyes fixed on Poppy. Branch bit his lip, seeing the way his double’s eyes brightened just at the sight of the pink queen. It was horrible realizing that it hadn’t been easy on him as well. It was clear that he too, had developed feelings for that Poppy.

“Do you want some time alone with her?” Branch asked, it pained him to ask that, but it also felt right. 

“What? No…” Rock B was surprised by the offer. Not that he didn’t wish he could say a proper goodbye… maybe even get a goodbye kiss. “C’mon, Branch, she’s your girl. Mine is somewhere around here.”

Somehow Branch’s will to hug Poppy diminished hearing those words. Was she really his girl? He just wanted to drag her back to their universe and close the portal. Maybe they would talk to each other later, maybe he could even forgive her, but not there. Not in that universe. Not with that uncontrollable self gleaming at her the way he was.

“Branch..?” They turned around, realizing she had stopped singing and was curiously peering at the bush they had been hiding in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up and revealing himself to her. His heart ached when he saw her expression. She was happy to see him, but still scared and crushed with guilt. Her smile vanished when Rock B stood up as well. 

“C’mon.” He marched straight to the eye of his internal storm, taking her by the hand and pulling her up. “We’ve got to go back home.” She didn’t protest at first, which made Branch’s weaker side realize how much he missed her retorts.

Passing by Rock B, her sealed lips finally opened. The wound in his face and the dried blood made her face pale. She didn’t need to ask to know that they had engaged in a fight and yet… they had teamed up to find her. 

As if transported to their private world when their eyes locked, Rock B and Poppy seemed to walk in slow motion. She read in his eyes all the regret of hurting her and also the will to hold her until it didn’t hurt anymore. They had felt too strongly for one another in the little time they had been together. He had gifted her with protection, with love, with smiles and naughtiness that she would never have known. On her part, she had reminded him that beauty lived in the gentleness of soft words, in uncompromised hugs, in the joy of simply breathing the same air.

“No…” She slipped her hand from Branch’s who turned around in astonishment. 

“No?”

“I can’t go now.” It was going to be weird to explain how she was helping with a rebellion. It felt so odd on her part, but Rock Poppy had helped her get her colors back, she felt obliged to help her. 

“Poppy, this isn’t our home. You could destabilize the universes if you stayed!” Branch’s protest only made her stand her ground firmly. He wasn’t there because he was concerned about her. He was there so they could fix the rift they opened between the universes. His feelings for her had completely vanished. As her emotions hurt, a part of her rational thoughts wondered how many universes had been affected by the ‘rift’.

“Pops!” The three of them turned their heads towards the excited voice that came from the edge of the forest. Rock Poppy was wearing a black dress with leather pants underneath. The chilly wind on top of the hill seemed to go unnoticed by her, “I have great news!” And she stopped as soon as she stepped into the clearing, seeing the three trolls in front of her. 

Rock Poppy felt her legs failing. She had to lean against a tree so she wouldn’t fall on all fours in front of them. That troll standing there with piercing blue eyes, tattoos, earrings… those black pants… That radiant smile! Her lover stood there, alive, strong and looking handsome. Hair… she was confused. Wasn’t he dead?

“Love…?” He approached, tentatively, inclining his head so he could see her better. She was so pale it looked like she was staring at a ghost. “I’m back.”

“What... ?“ Was everything she could say, her voice failed and she miserably tried to understand what had happened. The chain of events spiralized in her mind. Barb had said he was gone and she had believed he was dead. She was so sure he wasn’t part of the living anymore that she wouldn’t think twice before joining him at the first chance she got. And the rebellion… the battle… oh, sugar… - she looked back at the camp, seeing all the trolls in there, hoping to have their lives back. Everything she did was because she thought he was dead. Her hands were shaking so badly. 

“Hey…” Rock B approached, kneeling down in front of her. He saw when her breath hitched as he slowly touched her hands, feeling her cold sweaty palms on his warm ones. “I’m here…” He wasn’t dead, he was there. He was alive.

“Oh… my… hair…” Pop Poppy said, being the first to realize she had been with Rock Poppy’s boyfriend. They had been trying to connect their Universes, but she didn’t fully understand that they had already done it when she fell inside the portal. She wasn’t in a third universe as she had previously thought. It was Rock B’s home! 

Her words seemed to dig a deep understanding of everything that had happened. He was the one that had ended up in Pops' universe in the first place. With infinite universes and possibilities, only two had connected. Rock P was irradiated by the knowledge and eyes widened incredulously at her boyfriend. Feeling torn between happiness that he was alive and indignation that he had been with someone else, she could only close her hands in fists on her sides. 

Branch really felt like he needed to go away and give the rocks some privacy, but he was surprised by the sound of slapping and he looked just in time to see Rock Poppy’s hand colliding with Rock B’s cheeks. 

“You slept with her!” 

And suddenly he didn’t feel like going away anymore, instead, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and grinned wildly, finally seeing his Rock-self getting what he deserved. 

“Oh boy…” He heard Poppy saying, covering her mouth with her hands. 

“I like her.” Branch chuckled, watching Rock B being pulled by his ears until they completely vanished from sight. 

***

“Attention, everyone.” Barb called, walking around the ballroom that was being decorated with skulls and spider webs. Red and black fabric was unrolled on the walls to cover the perfect hiding place for the rockers to wait to attack. “Let’s not forget that tonight is about fun and victory.” She laughed, jumping from side to side waving her arms excitedly at all the cooperation she was having. Man! She was a good queen! 

“Barb, the dungeon is ready.” Carol said, stretching her arms and yawning. She was exhausted from taking all the instruments and cleaning the staircase that led underground. The queen had insisted the path to the torture chamber should look scary and not like she was on her way to play with a garage band. 

“You made sure the chains are fully functional, right?” Barb had some awesome ideas on how to make Poppy an example and the last thing she needed were the links breaking. If anyone dared to challenge her sovereignty once again, they would know what would come their way. 

Riff was so disappointed at his Queen. He had stood by her side since they were on the World Tour. Along with Carol, he had liked to think he was her best friend. He was even the one who took care of her dad and the former king seemed to like him a lot. 

He didn’t remember having such hard times before they conquered the world. Barb had her sweet moments, they drank, they played, they had awesomely inspiring soirees. He thought that maybe the possession of the strings was going straight to her head. 

Maybe… just maybe… if Poppy won… then Barb would go back being the girl she had been. 

***

Branch watched his queen talking and drinking cocoa with other trolls by the campfire. She had put on the usual blue dress. He could tell she was trying really hard to pretend she was fine with ‘being just friends’ with him. He wasn’t ready to forgive her; his troubled feelings weren’t easy to sort out. She even tried approaching him to exchange a few words, but he just raised his hands, showing her that he didn’t want to talk about it. 

She gave him a pained look and retreated, engaging in a conversation with trolls he had never seen before. He stubbornly watched in the distance; it was as a dreadful reminder of his gray days when he didn’t dare approach the princess. She was so sunny and sugary that guys she had never met felt like casually fixing her hair or passing by closely, as an excuse to touch her arm or back, and then, once they were behind her, they’d inspect her from toes to the top of her hair. 

There was no way denying how much he loved her. The awareness of her being with someone else didn’t help making his feelings go away. Instead, he felt possessive that moment. He really wanted all the other trolls to back up so he could sweep her off her feet and make her his once again. But why he just couldn’t do it? 

He learned that Poppy had been sleeping in Rock P’s tent and as the Sun went down and trolls prepared to sleep, he wondered if she was going to intrude on her rock like that now that his rock self had returned home. 

Earlier, his eyes caught the sight of Rock P crying and Rock B hugging her close. First, she pushed him away, but he didn’t let go, burying his nose on her neck and breathing her scent. He noticed how Rock B caressed her back, then his fingers trailed up, slowly, finding the sensitive spot on the base of her hair. 

Rock P’s eyes closed tightly and she hit his chest a few times, - she knew he was trying to soft her up with hair tricks and resisted at first - but then her strikes looked lighter and eventually she stopped fighting and hugged him back. Branch watched the exact moment the forgiveness between the rocks worked its magic and they once again looked like they were made for each other, coming together like perfect pieces of a puzzle.

As the sounds of chatter quieted and the Moon rose brightly in the sky, Branch noticed Poppy saying goodbye to the last troll that had stayed up to talk with her. She gave the guy a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and waved as he zipped his tent shut. 

She was too far away, in a deserted part of the camp. Several steps away, actually. He couldn’t even say if she knew he was watching her. Humming softly to herself, she let down her hair, allowing the pink tresses to cascade down her shoulders and back. A familiar weakness tingled his toes and he observed the way she ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the locks and braiding them down, getting ready to sleep. 

She threw another log in the fire and Branch frowned. He noticed she didn’t have a blanket to go through the cold night and she certainly wouldn’t intrude on the rocks after witnessing them kissing. Even if she was closer to their tent than anybody else’s, she still had chosen to be by herself. Poppy rubbed her arms and lay down on a leaf she was using as a bed. Branch saw her shaking and his heart broke. 

He couldn’t let her be cold.

Each step he took towards her left behind a heaviness, a word unsaid, a fear of rejection, the ghost of attacks, the fear of saying too much when he had only said too little, the mocking laughs, it left behind the pain and the guilt of not being there to protect her and, most importantly, it transmuted the fury of having lost her to Rock B into the soft love and care that he was familiar with.

She lay with her back turned to him, completely unaware that he was there. Sighing, he sat down and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her surprised stiffness under his touch. 

“Branch…?” She turned her head slightly. She couldn’t see his face, but his unmistakable big teal hands on her waist and the soft breath carrying the scent of green apples fanning the back of her neck made her feel at home. 

“I’m just keeping you warm.” He answered, knowing that it wasn’t at all what he was doing. She knew that, too, because she snuggled closer, completely touching his front with her back, letting him mold his body on hers, spooning. 

“Thank you…” She said with a happy breath, just before closing her eyes and letting herself fall in a content dream, feeling transcendently grateful for having been gifted with that superb troll as a friend.

The stars seemed to shine brighter that night and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. The Moon danced across the sky and the fire was about to go out. He felt she had warmed up enough and moved to throw another log in the fire. The last one before the night was over. He resumed his position behind the sleeping queen and was surprised when she let out a long moan in her sleep. 

Maybe he should just move back a bit… 

The sounds of wet kisses grew louder and he looked horrified at the tent where the rocks had locked themselves several hug times before. Oh no, he was not going to sleep with those sounds on his ears. He might as well warn them before they got too carried away. 

The zipper was slightly open and he was about to barge in when he heard them groaning. Okay… Maybe he was too late to warn them. He wanted to tiptoe out of there, but his eyes noticed his rock-self completely covering Rock P on the ground and their clothes everywhere, as if making a trail. 

**XX-XX**

“Touch me,” She ordered and he pinned her hands above her head with one of his, while the other slipped down between them. He silenced her cries before they were out of her lips. The way his hand gripped her tights… so greedily and she showed no resistance at all. 

Her messy pink and black hair was curled on the floor underneath her. Branch knew he shouldn’t be there watching, but the way she was moving, so absorbed in her lover, like her world was only him, made him think if his own Poppy would ever moan and move like that. If they would ever be as hot and exciting like the rocks. 

“Don’t rush it, love.” Rock B said, grabbing a handful of her hair and holding her down. She hooked her legs higher on him and completely surrendered to the power he had over her.

**XX-XX**

Stumbling backwards, unnoticed, Branch broke down in sweat and shook his head. What the Hair was he doing? It wasn’t decent to stand there watching. He quickly returned to Poppy’s side, who was now lying on her back, softly breathing in her dream. His eyes trailed down her body. Her pale pink skin shone under the moonlight. She was so beautiful he could cry. 

She moved slowly, reaching a hand to fall heavily on her chest and a small blush colored her pink cheeks. The other hand moved to her hair, making a mess of pink on the way. How was he going to keep her warm like that? Somehow she felt so exposed in that position. He could touch her and she’d never know… 

Okay… wrong thought again. He scratched his forehead and got down next to her, trying to adjust the best position, but not fully touching. Her body felt burning hot now. To his desperation, she rolled on her side, hooking a leg on his and her arm went across his chest. He could take it… he could sleep with her like that, he reassured himself. To his endless torture, she moved her hips and moaned. That was it! He was not going to stay there. 

As he tried to untangle himself from her, she moved again. This time, she completely climbed on top of him, making his eyes bulge to the point of almost popping out of his face. She sat down, hips touching and both her hands on his chest, pushing his leaf vest away. 

“Pop-py?” He choked out. Her eyes were half closed and her mouth had a naughty smile that he had never seen before. Hair… that beautiful creature was his girlfriend. Nobody else’s. His. 

“My turn.” She whispered hotly in his ears after bending down and making every cell of his body alert. His hands… what was he supposed to do with them? Rock B had said to touch where? His mind was completely blank. She sat up again, eyes closed and she flung her dress off, tossing it aside. 

What the HAIR was she WEARING? 

Never, in a million years, he would have pictured Poppy wearing that minuscule black lace underneath her innocent blue dress. He had died. Or Dreamy had attacked him and he hadn’t noticed. There was no other explanation. 

And she kissed him. He was too focused on the lingerie to even notice she had come close again. Her strawberry pink lips didn’t try anything innocent. The first contact was an open-mouthed one, with her tongue quickly caressing his while she shamelessly moaned and moved her head from one side to another. 

He just wanted more. She tried to back up and he placed his hand on her neck, securing her in place. He didn’t want to stop kissing her, tasting her. It was marvelous. He had found the best definition of heaven he could come across. She gasped when he placed his other hand on her back, holding her firmly against him. 

It was going to happen, he realized. It was going to happen right there, in the middle of camp. So different from the romantic bed with red petals he had planned. 

Branch closed his eyes, feeling her hands going down, exploring his skin a bit more. Her lips left his and softly placed a tiny peck on his cheek, toying with him before capturing his ear with teeth. He gasped loudly. How could she know that his ears were sensitive? She seemed to know exactly what she was doing because she continued his sweet torture, kissing, nibbling and driving him close to the edge like that.

“I’ve missed you…” He heard Rock Poppy saying from inside the tent. 

“I’ve missed you.” His Poppy said a second later. 

His eyes shot open. The craziness of being close to his first time fell in the background as the insane coincidence was heard. Poppy seemed in a haze, half awake, half dreaming. The moon shone brightly through her and she grinded her hips against his, feeling him through the fabric of his shorts. 

Wait… Branch looked at her again. The moon shone through her. She was transparent! Her hands on his chest seemed to be fading away. 

“POPPY!” He cried in desperation, sitting up and hugging her close, shaking her so she could snap out of the state she was in. 

To his surprise, as she slowly woke up, her eyes seemed to focus on him, and her hands became solid, bright pink again. 

She looked at his worried blue eyes and felt his arms around her and then, she looked down, seeing how indecently and shamelessly she was sitting on his lap. 

“Oh, cupcakes!” She cursed, covering herself with her hands and moving away from him. “I’m so sorry, Branch!” She couldn’t look at him. Tears threatened to fall. Only when he had been nice to hold her, she attacked him in her sleep. What was wrong with her? Her dress… where was her dress? 

“Here.” He was holding it in front of her, while looking away, giving her the small privacy she deserved. She quickly slipped the dress on and focused her eyes on the fire, refusing to meet his eyes with her desperate ones. It was so ridiculous. How could she lose control like that? She couldn’t trust herself near him. She felt his arms gently caressing his way to completely wrap around her, but she closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look at him. “It’s not your fault.” tenderly, he lifted her messy hair off her shoulder and planted a kiss there. He felt her slowly relaxing against him. 

He was frightened as well, not because he was as lost as she was, but because he finally fully understood what was going on. Poppy was connected with Rock Poppy’s feelings and if the two of them progressed in similarities they would fully merge. There was no point for two identical beings in the same universe. Soon only one would remain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, If there wasn't enough drama, I had to add another multiverse theory to complicate things a little. Thank you for adding my work to the collections and for always commenting. I love you guys!


	11. Going Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... a lot is going to happen in this chapter and I'd appreciate comments, 'cuz there's only a chapter to close it all! So you better say it now. lol. As always, thank you for reading and supporting my work. I’m seriously considering getting the writer career a chance, let’s see how it goes! Thank you!

It wasn’t happening. It had been a long time since Branch felt near a panic attack. His eyes moved around, as if it was going to catch something that would sparkle a miraculous idea in which he would get the stupid plan over with and get that stubborn queen back in the universe where they belonged. 

The night before had gone from heaven to hell in seconds and he was still fighting the effects of the quick descent. Poppy had done an amount of guilty-crying once she realized she had attacked him in her sleep and he prioritized soothing her instead of asking if she noticed that she had been fading. 

But apparently, she didn’t, or she didn’t care (and that thought scared the hair out of him). As soon as she stopped crying, seeing that he wasn’t as offended as she had thought, he told her they had to get out of there. At once. No time to wait for the Sun to rise. And it ended in another fight. She told him to go alone, that she wouldn’t break her promise to her Rock self. 

The terrifying morning came and Branch and Rock B sat in silence, watching both Poppies going over their plan with the other leaders. Apparently, they had to play safe and the Pop Queen was going to be a distraction while Rock P sneaked to the crown room to get the guitar. Rock B was supposed to be disguised in the dancefloor to give both girls cover and since nobody knew Branch was there he was the one to watch the movements and warn them about the security around the perimeter and call Delta to attack from the hill in case things got out of hand. 

It was supposed to be subtle, but they had an attack rehearsed in case they needed it. Branch was very apprehensive about that last part. The only thing that was setting him off other than the possibility of a battle was the heart-melting queen that nodded through the whole plan while Rock P explained it. It worried Branch that she’d have to stay at least more than twelve hours in that universe. 

Poppy did a wonderful job completely ignoring what had happened the previous night and acting like they were platonic friends. It crushed him to see her like that and from time to time he had the slight sensation she was fading away again. 

“So you suspected it was happening for a while?” Branch asked Rock B, still staring at the queen. Finally he understood the rocker’s worry when they were back in the bunker. Perhaps Poppy had been in contact with the alternative universe too long through Rock B.

“She said things only my Poppy would know, so yeah.” Rock B explained, hoping Branch wouldn’t ask the circumstances and what exactly she had said them. “I suspected they would merge thoughts… not… that one of them would disappear.”

“Well… if they think alike and act alike then there’s no point in having two Poppies in the same universe.” Branch concluded. “If they have the same polarities, I mean... “

“So we must encourage them to feel differently. While one is sad, the other must be happy and things like that. They must not have the same feelings at the same time. That’s how we keep her from fading until we get the guitar back.” Rock B agreed. 

“I don’t know why she must remain here for the battle. I want to get her back at once, struggle or no struggle.” Branch gritted his teeth and Poppy’s smiling face turned to him. They exchanged a glance and she tucked her hair behind her ear, looking awkwardly away from him. Even if she never talked to him again, he just wanted to shove her into the portal.

“My Poppy won’t tell me the reason, but I figure she’s key to make it work.” Rock B stood up, deciding that they had enough theories for the day; it was time to take action. “So, who’s going to be happy and who’s going to be pissed off?”

“What?”

“The polarities! We must push our Poppies to different feels so they won’t merge.” 

“Oh… right.” Branch stood up as well. They both watched the girls for a while. They were smiling in similar ways; they were both getting into their sunniest mood. Maybe it was why it wasn’t happening to them: they had a big contrast. Still it didn’t sound fair that one of them had to be happy while the other would stand in the opposite corner. “I think your Poppy should be the happy one.” Branch finally said, taking Rock B by surprise. “I mean, she has already suffered for a long time thinking that you died.”

“But Poppy… she’s…” Rock B watched the adoringly pink queen as she moved around, engaging in a heated conversation with the leaders. “It’s not like she had it easy.” Her tiny figure, her bright smile and the way her messy morning hair was half tied up gave him the sweetest nostalgic sensation of when he was carrying her on his back. 

She tried to pull a tough façade, but she was so delightfully vulnerable that she couldn’t avoid but sparke his deepest instinct to protect her. He loved her so much. That exuberantly joyful queen lived in his rock girlfriend’s heart, being part of her past, being part of what made her who she was. It was her pure and innocent nature that remained dormant in a rocker’s heart.

“Maybe she doesn’t have to be angry or sad...” Branch announced, making up his mind and marching straight to Poppy before Rock B could stop him. She flustered when she noticed he was approaching. Her hand went straight to her heart as if keeping it from jumping out. “I need to talk to you.”

Biting her lower lip, Poppy nodded and quietly followed him, noticing that the others didn’t even bother looking at them as they slipped away in the forest. She missed the annoyed look Rock P shot her. The pink rocker returned her focus to the strategies, but her mind wandered off, fighting a sudden burst of anger that seeing her double and Branch together provoked. It wasn’t easy to swallow down that that cupcake version of herself had slept with her boyfriend, even if it was an ‘accident’ as she put it.

Brushing a few leaves out of the way, Branch realized he was nervous and she was dying inside. He kept walking until they reached a part of the forest where the trees were thick and provided nice shades. When he stopped walking and turned to see her and his heart broke. She was so edgy he could smell it. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” She was the first to speak up. The silence was killing her. 

“I’m not.” He still didn’t turn to look at her; instead, he pushed the bushes aside looking for a perfect spot. The forest was made of dark trees mixed with bright green grass. Tiny colorful flowers painted the small clearing with a heavenly touch. A spotlight descended from the sky, making its way across the cups, illuminating small particles of pollen and glittering dust. On the ground a comfortable light green moss spread under the flowers, making it the perfect place he was looking for. “Here.” He stretched out his arm, offering her a hand with a gentle smile. 

Embarrassingly, Poppy held his hand, watching his big fingers protectively closing around her small ones. He felt warm as he walked by her side, leading her to the middle of the green moss where he sat down, gently tugging her hand so she would sit by his side. She was concerned that he would spill every disappointment he had in the past days, but he was acting so caringly that she did her best to push the fear away, but still controlling her wildly wandering thoughts from building any expectations. 

“I want to clear up some things with you.” He said, looking off in the distance to admire the pollen dancing under the light and she turned her head too, timidly watching him with the corner of her eyes. “First about Dreamy…” She grimaced at the critter name. She didn’t want to go there. “I’ve kept him because for the longest time I wanted to kiss you.” That startled her. “And I kissed you a lot… in my dreams.” His fingers were still closed around hers and he felt her cold hand starting to warm up. “Among other things.” He managed to joke and she sat there in complete shock.

She couldn’t tell where he was going with that conversation. If he was confessing he kept the hazardous critter just to have his way with her without the fear of rejection... then maybe she had been more intimidating that she had thought. But, at the same time, the fact that he fancied her that much, that she turned him on, made her feel a small pride rising. 

“About… that thing that happened…” His face went down a little, as if even after accepting the facts, it still hurt. “I understand that Rock B is me and I am him and once I realized it… fully realized it… then it didn’t hurt so much.” Poppy was speechless. “I’m still jealous, though. I wish I was the one to hold those memories.”

The need to explain exactly what happened vanished. He wasn’t asking, instead, he was accepting that he wasn’t her first, even if at some point he was. The guilt wasn’t so crushing anymore and it felt like, for the first time in days, she could finally fill up her lungs with air. It was like the constriction was released. 

“I love you too much not to forgive you.” And he looked back at her with the broadest gentle smile. He didn’t have any more grudges to hold. He was so dazzlingly handsome and suddenly she had the impression he had grown taller, his shoulders were broad and his face lines looked manlier. He leaned down, seeing her eyes piercing deeply into his soul with hope. His lips hovered above hers, so closely that he could feel the wetness of her breath on them. “And about last night, I only regret that you weren’t awake.” He finally closed the gap between them, feeling her melting against him. 

He didn’t care about his lack of experience anymore. The talk with Rock B had lowered some inhibitions because now he knew that she had always been his. That stunningly beautiful girl, with elegant wavy hair would make any guy drop on his knees just to watch her pass by – that girl – had been his all along. 

The way he slowly dug his fingers into her hair made her tingle. A small delicious gasp was made when his other hand slid down her back and he took the opportunity to run his tongue past her parted lips to taste her sweet flavor. Her hands timidly rested on his chest, caressing him under his leaf vest and making him desperately want more. 

She wasn’t taking the lead this time. The kiss was his and so he would set the pace. It made him feel so incredibly powerful, pushing her backwards carefully, savoring the tender surrender as she laid down on the flowery scented moss. Her hands explored his shoulders then wrapped around his neck, giving him full consent to lie down on top of her. 

His hands went down, touching her legs - almost dying to feel how soft her skin was. He felt her writhing under him, inviting him to go further; he couldn't resist but slid his hands under her dress, feeling that devilish black lace in there. Her hands grabbed his hair, making sure their mouths wouldn’t separate as he progressed with his exploration. 

He sat up and pulled her with him, breaking their kiss for a few seconds to take her dress off, he immediately resumed their previous position. He barely saw her underwear, enjoying the blind feeling too much. Her hands tried to pull his own vest off and he helped her by stretching his arms. 

Usually he would feel exposed without his vest, but at the moment he felt like they both were wearing too many layers. It was amazing how his hands completely wrapped around her. He hooked a finger on the elastic band of her panties pushing it slightly down; his ears were alert in case she gave any protest sound at that. 

**XX-XX**

He left her mouth and stared at her beautiful puffy lips. He had kissed them to that point and it made him so proud. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed and softly moaning in pledge. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her lace covered chest her pink tummy while his hand pulled her panties off her legs, finally reaching his goal. 

Her hands seemed to go wild into his hair. Pulling and grabbing, deliciously squirming under him, he couldn’t believe he had lost so much time astray in his self-doubts when he could have fully been enjoying those sensations for a month already. 

Strawberry… 

“Branch…” The way she breathed out his name made him squeeze her under his fingers. It was almost too much to take. He could live an eternity just hearing the way she was saying his name. He was the one making her feel like that. 

She took the bold move then, when he worked his way up to her mouth once again, leaving a glistening trail where his tongue explored her skin, he felt her hands desperately pushing his shorts, along with his underwear, down his legs. They were so close… 

Right, fingers… 

“Oh, hair…” He heard her saying and biting down her lips so she could keep it down. 

And orders… 

“I want you to wrap your legs around me.” He said, so sure of what he was doing that he didn’t give the blushing a chance to rise to his face. And just like magic, she obediently did what he told her to. 

It was almost too much. 

It was perfect. 

**XX-XX**

***

Rock B and Rock P smiled at each other here and there. She was busy discussing the details of the attack and working with the possibilities of it turning ugly. She looked happier and he could see the sweet curl of lips that she made only for him. That small vendetta idea made her look sexier than ever and he couldn’t wait until the day was over to get his hands on her.

“You’ll have to keep an eye on the rockers during the dance.” She said to him, showing a small drawing she had made of the plan floor where the ball would take place. She explained that even if most of them would be relaxed and having fun, he should watch out for guitars that could potentially strike them by surprise. “We’re going to be on our own there, so I need you to focus, ok?”

“You’re so beautiful when you’re preparing for battle.” He joked, making her playfully wham his arm. Her eyes moved past him, setting on the couple emerging from the forest hand in hand, sharing broad smiles and passionate kisses. Rock B turned around in astonishment. He saw Poppy giggling before retreating into Rock P’s tent and he was suddenly hit by a mix of jealousy and pride. “What happened?” He asked in a low voice, seeing that his pop self was smiling goofy at the zipped tent. 

“They’re in different vibes, all right.” Branch answered, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for all the tips.”

“All the tips…?” Rock B couldn’t believe his ears. “Did you use all of them at once?”

“Yep.”

“How is she standing?”

“I don’t know.”

***

“So, a last meal before we get back to our original selves!” Rock P said, sitting down next to Rock B who was trying very hard not to notice how Branch mindlessly caressed Poppy’s hand right in front of him.

“I’ve skipped to dessert.” Poppy giggled, taking a bite of her cupcake. Her hands holding the chocolate covered delicacy were slightly transparent again. Both girls were anxious about the upcoming events, but they didn’t seem to make a connection of what was happening… or they didn’t talk about it.

“You need to be strong so we can run fast to the portal before the guitar is smashed.” Branch said in concern. Rock B silently agreed. It was too risky destroying the strings with the four of them in the same universe. The pink queen looked at him, nodding as taking a bite of her cupcake with a blush on her cheeks.

“Oh hair…” Rock P rolled her eyes in disgust. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be corny again.” Rock B laughed to hide the fact that he was dying for her to go back being exactly like that. “I mean, that embarrassment gets in the way of truth, sometimes, right?” She poured herself some water and picked up some fruits, itching to get some tension back in the game.

“Truth?” Branch arched an eyebrow in suspicion and Poppy silently watched her Rock self.

“Oh, c’mon, you need to be honest with each other.” Rock P gave a lopsided grin and Rock B’s eyes widened, knowing where she was getting to. “I doubt Branch would have opened up as much as he did if he wasn’t rock…”

“I don’t have anything to open up.” Branch quickly said and he realized he fell right into the trap as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Oh no? What’s the word you used, sweetheart? Disconnected with the world? That you feared for my mental health?” Rock P managed to say right before Rock B’s hand covered her mouth.

“… what?” Poppy’s shoulders fell and she looked back to Branch who looked like he had been standing in a terrible dream. The kind of where he was standing naked in a crowd.

“I guess you didn’t come clean, yet.” Rock P shrugged, pretending she didn’t know what she was doing, but it felt so good to inflict a little pain to the one who had gotten a piece of her boyfriend. “Believe me, we laughed it off. Good thing we’re strong as rocks, right?”

Poppy pulled her hand - her now very solid hand - from Branch’s, trying to fix her hair that wasn’t even out of place. Thoughts were running wild in her head. Worse than not being a good queen, the love of her life thought she was nearly crazy?

“Oh right, and you should tell him he’s totally hotter as rock -whoa.” Rock P was interrupted by Rock B throwing her over his shoulder.

“What about we take a break before the party, love?” They heard him saying before marching quickly out of sight towards their tent.

Silence fell between the pops. Poppy felt a lump in her throat, but she wouldn’t let it ruin her day, not now when Branch had worked the courage to do all the wonderful things he did to her. He seemed to be torn into telling her something and keeping silent. He looked like a fish by her side, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

“It’s okay…” She offered him a small smile, placing her small hand on his cheek and gently stroking him with her thumbs. It was a gesture so full of love that she almost fooled him into believing she wasn’t hurt.

“Can we go home?” He asked one last time. He had a gut wrenching hunch that things were going to get ugly. “I’m sure they can handle stealing the guitar.”

“I made a promise.” She explained, raising her shoulders as if there was nothing she could do about it.

“Girlfriend!” Rock P called in the distance. “Time to get ready! There’s a small change of plans.”

***

Volcano Rock City was crowded that night and one thing was clearly the same between Rock B and Branch: the complete distress of standing among many trolls. The beer was even getting warm in their hands because they were so concerned in avoiding contact that they forgot to drink. At least they didn’t have a Hug Time anymore... Branch could only imagine the massive hairball it would be if they all decided to hug. 

Rock P had arrived wearing a black dress with fishnets and spiky cuffs. She was concentrating into making her hair go fully black so she could look like she was part of the crowd. Her pink skin tone couldn’t be helped though. 

“So, Branch…” She said to the pop teal troll who was helpless trying not to touch anyone. “See the balcony that surrounds the ballroom?” She used a fan with spider decorations to hide her face as they entered the castle. The guards didn’t even notice it was her. Branch looked up and saw that long corridors led to the balcony inside the room, as if they were VIP boxes in an old theater. “They won’t be used tonight so it will be the perfect spot to hide and keep an eye on everyone.”

“Right.” He handed her a small communicator that she plugged on her ear and so did Rock B. “What about Poppy?”

“She’s walking in soon. You won’t be able to miss her.” Rock P smiled and quickly turned around, giving Rock B a loud peck on the lips before disappearing among the trolls. 

“Watch over my girl, please.” Branch said to Rock B, looking concerned. 

“I won’t let her out of my sight.” He nodded and Branch put his mask on and took his time to look for the staircase that led to the balcony, still having the time to carefully avoid being seen. 

Drums and a guitar solo started. Rock B turned to the front of the ballroom where Barb was making her exaggerated entrance with loud music and a fire performance hazardously being displayed indoors. Seriously, did she ever hear about fire safety? 

The queen was wearing a black mask and a white jumpsuit similar to the one she wore on the day she conquered the world. Rock B was so mad then, he didn’t need to be remembered of that day, but it was obvious that she did it on purpose. 

Riff sat on the drums and Carol was playing the bass guitar. Apparently Barb didn’t have any intention of joining the party; she was going to play all night long. It was also a relief to notice that she wasn’t playing the skull guitar, meaning it was still hidden in the crown room. Or so he hoped. 

Branch found a perfect spot to hide. On the balcony he had a full view of the dance floor and from the window behind him he could see, in the distance, the hill where Delta was prepared to attack in case he gave the orders. 

“Delta, this is just a communication test. Can you hear me?” He asked, leaning on the floor and paying attention to the guards walking around near Barb. 

“Loud and clear, Branch.” Perfect, he cheered mentally.

It didn’t take long for the ballroom to be filled with rockers looking neatly combed and dressed. It was one of the few opportunities where they bothered getting a tux over their favorite band’s T-shirt. It was amusing to see how they matched the spiky and skully masks and shiny new shoes. 

After a while of observation it was possible to notice a pattern on their behavior. They would get inside, then meet some friends at the bar and gather around the dance floor. Not to dance, because it was clear that all the moves they did was to slap their hairs back and forward. It was quite fun to watch. 

Slowly, the trolls moved their attention from the stage towards the entrance. One by one their eyes turned and one bumped the other until the heads stopped moving with the hard rock song, until the cups were dropped from shaky hands and until jaws were hitting the floor. The guards forgot their guitars, the band stopped playing and Barb looked furious. Right behind her, a tiptoeing Rock P managed to pass by unseeing, hiding behind the tapestry. 

Confused, Branch turned his eyes to follow what everybody was looking at and, like everyone else, his mouth dropped open at the sight of his girlfriend standing at the top of the staircase. She was, in lack of better words, glorious. It was like the sky had opened up from its gray clouds to shine upon her. She was a vision from the heavens.

What she was wearing was far from a formal dress. Instead, she made sure hers was the shortest one in the ball. It was a loose V neck sequin dress, sparkling golden. Her back was invitingly bare and the sight of her legs (those same legs that had been around him earlier that day) made his mouth water and a sudden urge to throw his jacket over her to hit him. 

Matching golden peep-toes clacked on her way down and she had a misbehaving smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Barb. Rock Queen gritted her teeth to contain her anger. Poppy’s hair was fully pink and the way she flirtatiously swinged her hips wasn’t the act of a rocker. How had she turned back? If it was supposed to be a clash of Queens then she’d certainly get it. 

“Thank you,” Poppy said in a loud and mockingly voice. “…my queen, for inviting me to this delightful party.” And she opened the small clutch she had on her hand and put on a white feather mask. 

“You’re welcome…Pop…” Barb said, feeling the name come out of her mouth as if it was venom. It wasn’t the sneaky way the queen had anticipated her rival to appear. She was intrigued at what kind of game she was playing, but still, her goal to capture the pink girl had to remain the same.

The Queen’s answer was enough to make most trolls go back to their chatting and the music to restart. Poppy made her way straight to the bar to collect something to busy her hands with. 

From the Balcony, Branch had to remove his jacket, feeling his white shirt getting sweaty. It was going to be impossible to focus with her walking around like that. He felt like calling Rock B to approach and protect her from drunken trolls, but he too was a potential hazard. He just wished Rock P hurried and got the guitar at once. 

Meanwhile, Rock B was as speechless as his pop self. He had been leaning against the wall, trying to pass unnoticed, but there was no way he could stay hidden in there with that stunning girl showing herself off. He looked back to Barb who had just whispered something to Carol, who passed the message to one of the producers who said something into a radio in his hands. 

Yes, things could turn ugly if their distraction was uncovered. 

Hiding his face in a simple Zorro mask, he got prepared to walk towards her and pull her from the bar. He remembered how easy going she could become when her brain was numbing with alcohol. 

“Listen up everyone!” Barb called from the stage, giving a ferocious smile to the pink queen, who didn’t look threatened at all. “Since this is a friendly night, I’ll take five while we play a boring pop record to honor our friend there.”

“I thank you, my queen.” Poppy raised her cup in compliment before walking towards the middle of the ballroom.”And I propose a toast to the magic of turning pop again.” She heard whispering echoing through the room and happily surprised faces nodded at her. 

The music started and a deep voice invaded her ears. It was fun; she only wondered why Barb would choose a slow song. 

_“_ _The space between where our ends meet_

_Has grown too much for me to block it out_

_I miss the tone of your heartbeat_

_It's such a warming and familiar sound_

_I hope you're finding the power_

_To help you make it through the darker days_

_For now I'll wait by the hour_

_If you wanna take somebody's breath away_ _”_

She was supposed to be a distraction and so she’d distract them… with her drink as her partner, she moved around, shifting her weight from one leg to another, slowly swinging her hips from side to side to follow the beat. She had to admit that being the center of attention like that was good. She felt protected, because no matter how much Barb hated her at the moment, she wouldn’t do anything in a crowd like that. 

_“_ _I hope you're lonely, hope you're lost 'cause I've been_

_And I'd hate to think you're better off without me_

_I know we tried to hold on_

_But where do you go_

_When love it just ain't enough?_ _”_

And the most thrilling thought of all was that Branch was there and he was watching. She didn’t know where he was, but she knew she could tease him just like that and he wouldn’t be able to hold himself still. She played with her hair, twisting it in her hands and turning around, closing her eyes so nobody would distract her. 

_“_ _Now does it kill you when you think about me?_

_Are you as close to giving up as I've been?_

_I know we kept losing touch, got lost in the rush_

_I pray you don't hurt too much_ _”_

Rock B was the one who couldn’t stand watching. He snorted at her careless stunt, setting his eyes on her glittering freckles and walking slowly, but firmly, to make sure he was the one dancing with her that night. It was to protect her, he reminded himself. 

She had her back turned to him - that delicious pink skin almost completely exposed, showing the curve he loved to caress. He surprised her by snatching the cup from her hands and placing it on the first tray he found, barely looking at the rock-waiter who had to balance himself with the sudden move. 

_“_ _I don't come close to an angel_

_And you ain't never been no kind of saint_

_But when we both came together_

_Hell to heaven, you were my escape_

_But fires don't burn forever_

_And all these ashes crumble when we touch_

_We danced to death in the fire_

_What can we do now the music's done, my love?”_

He stood there and waited for her to open her eyes. Maybe she was expecting it to be his immature version because when she focused on him, her smile faded and the hand that was about to reach out to touch him, suddenly retreated. The feelings she had developed for him had been latent, but now that he wanted to touch her… they were all coming back. 

_“I hope you're lonely, hope you're lost 'cause I've been_

_And I'd hate to think you're better off without me_

_I know we tried to hold on_

_But where do you go_

_When love it just ain't enough?”_

He didn’t want to impose on her, to fright her with his obvious desire for her sugaryness once again. Hair… he had to stop, his girlfriend was right there with them. His girlfriend was a tad bit more dangerous version of the girl he had right in front of him. But it was the plan in the first place, wasn’t it? Sort of a dangerous idea to expose Poppy like that…

_“_ _Now does it kill you when you think about me?_

_Are you as close to giving up as I've been?_

_I know we kept losing touch got lost in the rush_

_I pray you don't hurt too much”_

He gently pulled her bangs out of her eyes, tucking them behind her ears, revealing an elegant pair of earrings. She held her breath and smiled softly, allowing his right hand to caress her arm from her shoulders until he reached her hand and held it up, intertwining their fingers tenderly as his left hand rested on the warm spot on her back burning his flesh with her bare skin. 

He pulled her closer, completely molding their bodies together and he could say that she was swimming with excitement and fear. Being troubled to accept it as an innocent dance from the guy who had stolen her heart. 

“I’m sorry I made a mess.” He innocently said. It pained him to apologize, because he was preparing the field for them to part forever. It was their goodbye dance. 

_“_ _Well we had it all, and we let it fall_

_But I hope you find whatever you were looking for_

_Well we had it all, and we let it fall_

_Lost in the rush but I pray you don't hurt too_ _”_

He pulled her hand, making her turn in his arms, eyes never leaving hers. They swung from side to side, slowly. It wasn’t a waltz and he wasn’t an experienced dancer, but he put his right leg between her legs, and then took his left forward and to the side, closing the right one back, taking her with him, swaying softly. 

_“_ _I hope you're lonely, hope you're lost 'cause I've been_

_And I'd hate to think you're better off without me_

_I know we tried to hold on_

_But where do you go_

_When love it just ain't enough?_ _”_

He lifted her hand above her head, breaking the tension as she spinned in front of him with a shy smile. He brought her back to the previous position, almost touching noses. He leaned forward, making her roll her head backwards and spireled her around him, seeing her pink locks floating hypnotically behind her. 

_“_ _Now does it kill you when you think about me?_

_Are you as close to giving up as I've been?_

_I know we kept losing touch got lost in the rush_

_I pray you don't hurt too much_ _”_

She giggled when he set her back on her feet, finally melting into him. He circled them once more, seeing that she understood that he was just being a gentleman, and nothing more imperative was intended. 

“Rock B.” Branch called furiously in his communicator. “Stop flirting with my girlfriend, you horny bastard.” Rock B took the device from his ear and pocketed it, giving Poppy a sheepish smile. He wasn’t flirting. He just wanted a nice, quiet moment to make her feel how sorry he was for hurting her. 

_“_ _Well we had it all, and we let it fall_

_But I hope you find whatever you were looking for_

_Well we had it all, and we let it fall_

_Lost in the rush but I pray you don't hurt too much_ _”_

He gently pulled her to a corner, under the balcony where they could stroll in the shadows. They were both vaguely aware that their feelings for each other would remain, maybe not burning, but an ember that would always be there. 

“I wish I could live in that dance forever.” He drew a shaky breath and she stopped walking to stand in front of him. She touched his cheek and softly caressed him, just like she had done with his pop version a few hours before. “Don’t go.”

“I’ll be here. I’ve always been here.” She said, turning towards the direction Rock P was hidden, “After you smash the guitar, you’ll save me and I’ll come back. I’ll always be your Poppy.”

“Love, can you forgive me?” He asked in torment, holding her hands firmly. He had to be sure she wouldn’t part being angry with him. 

“There’s nothing to forgive.” She said kindly and he drew her hand to his lips to kiss the back of her hand like the elegant Queen she was. When he opened his eyes and saw her hands, he had to fight a few tears back: they were going transparent again. 

***

Rock Poppy had been waiting for her cue to open the giant oak doors that led to the throne room. She hid behind the tapestry, watching Barb walk away as she put the record to play. Her plan was going perfectly until then. Poppy had gotten a raise out of the queen, making her retreat, leaving the coast clear so she could steal the guitar. 

“Rock B, stop flirting with my girlfriend, you horny bastard.” Branch’s voice echoed in her ears and she turned around, panicking. 

Her boyfriend was dancing with her pop version; looking so enamored that it made her wonder if he had ever looked at her like that before. Frowning, she watched as he took her under the balcony, whispering softly. 

Rock P felt jealous then. Her mind was inundated with thoughts of how he had slept with her pop copy; how he had used everything he knew to give her a mind-blowing first time while hers had been clumsy and messy. 

She had been grieving him while he was having fun in another universe. He hadn’t even considered that she might care. By all that was troll-y, he could have stayed dead. She felt like going there, forgetting about the plan and hitting them both in their faces. 

No, the plan came first… and she had the perfect ending to wrap up everything. 

And Branch’s decision would be the cherry on top of her milkshake. Earlier, when she had asked Poppy to get dressed for the party, leaving the pop version of her boyfriend alone, she tiptoed her way to him. She added some swaying on her hips and a pose with a puffed chest and bright smile. He didn’t smile back, just stared. 

_“I have an offer for you…” She had said and he frowned in that infuriating way that he used to when he was gray. He didn’t trust her, but she continued anyway. “Once I get the guitar, I can fix all your problems.” His frown deepened. “I can turn you Rock… all that lame shyness will be gone. She’s gonna love you even more.” And the joy of seeing his face softening. He was considering it. “A brilliant parting gift, I’d say.”_

He didn’t answer her, but all in good time...

The door opened when she pushed just enough to slip through. The crown was standing in the pedestal right where it was before, the throne was empty and inviting, and this time, as she suspected, the guitar was placed right next to it. 

She didn’t care if her boots echoed through the room anymore. She felt her dress brushing up on her legs each step she took. She untied the cape, letting it fall on the ground, revealing a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back. 

She used the bow to shatter the glass box that protected the crown. The noise reverberated through the castle walls. Rock P was startled at the weight of that crown, but still gladly surprised when it fit her head perfectly. 

Turning around, she picked the guitar and played a note, sitting on the throne with a roguish smile. Now… all she had to do was wait. 


	12. Poppies Belong to Branches

_“I love you, Poppy. I always have.” Branch, transformed in a rocker, said to the pink girl with mixed black hair that was incredulously staring back. She looked amazing and something burned inside of him just by looking at her like that._

_All it took was the hanging mouth to close and turn in a smile for him to run towards her, pick her up in his arms, draining cute giggles from her and finally – after what seemed an eternity of prayers – he kissed her._

_They heard Barb laughing in the background as she turned troll by troll into her own music style. Her concert was a success, after all, everybody got the first taste of their new music, and the sounds of guitar and drums increased. Branch and Poppy didn’t mind, they were too lost in each other, stripped from the shyness and self-consciousness, they touched and grabbed, feeling like they couldn't get close enough._

_Their friends didn’t notice when they disappeared backstage. Hand in hand, they ran through the corridors, eventually stopping here and there for another heated exchange of kisses._

_He grinded his hips against hers, making her give delightful gasp just before the door they had been leaning against gave into their weight and opened, making them both fall inside with bursts of laughs at their clumsiness._

_Poppy turned her head, trying to see where they had ended up, but Branch got busy lavishing her neck and collarbone to care. It wasn’t easy temporarily ignoring him, but she could see that it seemed like a dressing room. One that hadn’t been used in ages if she could make a wild guess based on the dusty furniture._

_“Lock the door.” She said, pushing him up. He immediately complied and while he had his back turned she undressed. The click secured them both that the door wasn’t going to be opened for a long time. Rock P would never forget the look on his face when he turned and saw her in her glorious birth suit waiting for him._

_XX-XX_

_The light was just enough for him to witness how blessed he had been. Her outline was breathtaking and he couldn’t stay watching for long. He was about to voice permission when she flew in his arms, being as anxious as he was._

_“Touch me.” She begged and her eyes rolled back when she felt him exploring, sliding his hand down her back, grabbing to the point of almost bruising her._

_She wasn’t as shy or as insecure as he had thought. Her hands pushed his black pants down, desperate to see her prize. He loudly moaned, pushing their hips together. Their naked skins had barely touched and she could already feel how epic that was going to be._

_But he gasped as soon as she touched him and she opened her eyes in confusion. It was a mess. It took her several seconds to realize what had happened._

_“I’m so sorry, Poppy.” He said in the dark, not believing that he had ruined it._

_XX-XX_

_Well… Rock P closed her eyes, hugging him close and pushing back a few frustrated curses, so she could recompose herself before he could see how unhappy she was._

_“It’s okay.” She said, comforting him with a shower of kisses all over his face. “Practice makes it perfect and I swear we’re going to be experts soon.”_

***

_“I thought you lacked brain cells or something.” Rock B laughed, drinking his third whiskey shot that night. His girlfriend sat in front of him, with her beautiful pink skin looking fresh and ready for another round. She didn’t mind getting dressed anymore. “Too optimistic.”_

_“Life isn’t cupcakes and rainbows.” She quoted him with a lazy flutter of eyelashes, drinking down her vodka shot. It tasted much better than his whiskey._

_“Now I see it was queen stuff.” Rock B leaned close, kissing her hotly on the lips._

_“Well… my utopian world did work for a while…” She answered between kisses. He didn’t allow her to finish her sentence. It didn’t matter anymore. Her blind optimism was in the past, like his loneliness. Maybe it had been a way they both molded themselves to make it through their days. It was so much easier now - he drew back just to catch his breath before sitting down behind her and turning her head so they could continue kissing - and it felt like a wall of concerns had been wrecked down._

_***_

Branch was livid at the moment he saw Rock B holding Poppy close. The nerve of that guy to simply walk towards her and not stand in the corner like he was supposed to was infuriating. He really thought he’d back off with his girlfriend close, but apparently he didn’t share the same ideas. 

Things seemed to be so misplaced in that universe. What Rock P had said earlier still simmered inside him. He felt so exposed when she revealed his thoughts to Poppy. It felt horrible because it had been true before he really got to know her. When she was a princess she seemed naively positive, her chores, her schedule, everything seemed to revolve around empty happy delusions instead of real duties. He thought it had been too early for King Peppy to retire because Poppy needed a shock of real life.

But the way Rock P had said it was like he saw her as a bratty child playing queen. Her tone had been wrong, her intentions behind the revelation carried a doubtful meaning. Branch didn’t like how the pink rocker sounded. She didn't sound _Poppy_...

And Rock B… even carefree as he was, he seemed to care about Poppy and take the situation seriously, proving that his survivalist essence had remained the same through the transformation. Branch was okay with him until he saw his rock self holding his girlfriend close. Rock P’s words about the pink queen preferring him as a rocker seemed to shout in his brain. He had played right into her mind games and her offer seemed more tempting at the moment. 

Poppy wasn’t comfortable when she saw Rock B there and it was a relief to Branch to notice that. She retracted her hand and leaned out of his way when he daringly held too tight. But the awkwardness slowly melted away as he invited her to step from side to side in an off-placed waltz. On top of the balcony, Branch could see her scowl softening and she followed him around. 

He didn’t feel just jealous then, there was something else in the mix. He wanted to go down from his strategically hidden spot to cut in and be the one to dance with her, but, at the same time, he felt like they were bidding farewell. She deserved to get that moment. It was her chance to put things right. Poppy wouldn’t allow Rock B to step over friendship boundaries, Branch could see it clearly in her eyes and his heart felt at ease then. 

They were getting attention and it worried him. Even if she clearly was a distraction, Branch didn’t feel good about how everybody seemed to watch them. Rock B seemed to have the same idea, because he walked her to the side of the ballroom, protecting them both from curious trolls… and that included him. 

Goodbye dance was okay, but being out of sight was not. Branch was not allowing his double to steal a goodbye kiss. 

“Rock B, stop flirting with my girlfriend, you horny bastard!” He hissed into the communicator, counting to ten and taking deep breaths; he was going to get down there and ruin the whole plan if they didn’t show up. 

But just then, he saw rock trolls suspiciously walking around, placing their guitars in front of their bodies with their hands risen to strike a chord. They walked in circles at first, but then they all went into the same direction, discreetly passing among the mass of dancing and shaking heads. Oh Hair… it was a trap. Branch immediately shouted into the communicator again. 

“Rock B, get out of there. They will get you!” But there was no answer. He called again and again and by the third time he could see, on the left end of the ballroom, being violently shoved into a small door that led to a dark staircase, both Poppy and Rock B having their mouths covered to keep from disturbing the peace. 

“Oh, fondue... “ Branch cursed under his breath. His eyes quickly scanned the area as his thoughts ran wild trying to come up with something - anything - to help them out of there without ruining the plan. He had to think fast, he couldn’t allow Poppy to stay in that universe more than necessary. 

The problem was that he couldn’t think clearly and the silence he got from Rock Poppy was an indication that either she was also captured or she couldn’t answer without giving her position away. It was in his hands to make the feared decision. 

“Delta, do you copy?” He asked firmly, after setting his mind. 

“Yes, Branch. What’s going on?”

“They were taken. You need to attack.” He could feel his cold skin completely alert. Every muscle seemed to be stiff with tension. “Circle the castle and close in. Don’t allow anyone to escape until we have them back.” His decision had to be rational. Clean and fast like the blow of a blade. He had to cut everything from its roots to end it fast.

From the window in front of him, he saw small dots going down the hills towards the city like tiny snowflakes that came together to become a storm. They were too far away, it would take them long minutes to reach the ballroom. If he had been the one with the strategy plans he certainly would have had a team closer for emergencies.

Branch had to take matters in his own hands. Quickly, he stood up and climbed down the balcony stairs, using a hat and his mask to pass by unnoticed. He didn’t have anything that could help him fight if needed, so he had to keep focused and act smartly… only… he had no idea what he could do. 

***

“Well… well… well…” Barb walked from one side to another, having Poppy locked in a small cubicle made of iron bars. Rock B was being held by three rockers, who were having a hard time to control him. “Looks like someone wanted to get a rise out of my subjects.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Poppy replied, buying time, as she tried to make sure Rock B wasn’t going to get hurt. The dim light and the hot air made it a little difficult to concentrate. She could see him, but not enough to be sure he wasn’t harmed. 

“Popcorn, it’s so obvious that you can’t stand not being queen anymore…” Barb said, reaching her hand abruptly to take a fistful of pink hair. “I’m curious how you got back being Pop…” The hair, the way she held her head high in defiance. It was completely pop again… but it could be an act. Barb had to find out what was the musical -antidote she used.

“It’s none of your business.” Poppy pulled her hair back, feeling several strands being ripped on the way. She wanted to wince in pain, but stood firmly. That version of Barb was scary and she felt like she had to stand her ground. Take it all, like a big girl.

“Oh but it is, you see…” Barb giggled, contaminating the rockers behind her. “I have an idea to make things clear. I think you’re lying - lollipop - seriously, but since I’m such a nice and comprehensive queen, I’m giving you a chance to go free.” 

Rock B stopped squirming when he heard that. So Barb was giving Poppy a fighting chance? There was certainly a catch there. He studied the dungeons. The short entrance with low ceiling was the only escape. The dark iron bars on Poppy’s cell looked old and rusty and he hoped he could break her free if needed. His years of safety training made his eyes sharp for hollow edges and rotten bars. 

“This is going to be so easy for you.” She used her elbows to lean against the bars and get as close to the pink girl as she could, with a huge smirk. “All you have to do is sing a pop song.” 

Rock B let a relieved sigh, knowing that it was going to be easy to escape. Barb didn’t know about their secret, that Poppy was from a different universe, meaning the -seemingly impossible - task would be easily accomplished. But the glittering pink girl behind bars didn’t look as optimistic. 

“By the way, it was really low of you to keep boy-toy hidden. I thought he was a goner - for sure.” Barb bopped his nose playfully, making him growl in anger. “You’re quite a looker, you know.” She allowed her hand to explore his cheekbone and went down until she could trace her fingers on his skull tattoo.

“I’ll sing!” Poppy announced panicking. Somehow she had to get Barb’s attention back to herself and by the way the queen’s eyebrow lifted, she knew she was in big trouble. But it worked because the rocker leader left Rock B and walked back to her side. In her mind, things seemed to get worse. She couldn’t remember a pop song. She was blank and it had been like that for days.

“Good. If you sing, you get to go back home - unharmed - with boy-toy here.” That low laugh Barb had made goosebumps rise. “If you can’t sing - and I’m betting this is how this will go, popsqueak - you’ll be accused of treason and be made as an example… publically.”

“Your rockness, I really advise some caution…” 

“Shut it, Riff and bring boy-toy with us.” Queen Barb said, opening the cell and taking Poppy roughly by the hair. “Whatever happens to her happens to him, too.”

Rock B looked at Poppy being harshly treated and tried to break free from their grasps, only to have the grip tightened. Rock P should have reached the guitar by now… where was the big explosion they had been expecting?

***

Delta really thought things wouldn’t get that far. When Branch called her to invade she had the feeling she was in a dream, in a paralyzing one. In slow motion, she ordered the attack and the united tribes followed her down the hill, running fast. Flowers were taken from its roots and grass became stained as their heavy steps repeatedly crushed down the path, not caring about the mud and dirt that rose.

Quincy and Essence looked determined to end things, being used to the battle method, they flew in their hoverboards side by side with their sons. They passed the trotting trolls, getting into the city first and exploring the corners and alleys to make sure no rocker escaped. Apparently, everything was deserted because everybody was at the ball. Empty houses, empty apartments, empty shops.

It made their jobs easier. Surrounding the castle, classical-turned-rock trolls took their spots on the windows, making sure nobody would use them to jump away from the invasion. The royal garden and back door was secured by Trollex himself, who looked furious that things had turned out to violence. 

The front doors were open and Delta was about to barge in, but just in time, Barb climbed up from the dungeon, pushing Poppy by her hair until she was thrown on the ground in the middle of the stage. Her eyes focused on the audience, suddenly going silent when the pink girl pushed herself up on her knees, looking lost and desperate. 

Rock B stood silent, being held by his arms. Concern for Poppy’s abrupt fall was clear in his eyes and Delta searched for Branch, who was nowhere to be seen. She decided to hold the attack until she could understand whatever was happening. 

“Attention, everyone.” Barb laughed and growled at the same time, pointing at Poppy on the floor. “Pop reveals its true nature again.” Trolls turned their attention to the queen, who held her head high. “She claims to have returned to her original style - this is really funny - without the Strings!” 

“Delta, why are you holding back?” Quincy asked into the communicator. 

“Something is happening. Queen Barb has Poppy on a stage, I’m holding it until she’s safe.” 

“I’m giving her a chance to prove she really did it. - I mean, if you did it you’re like - super girl or something.” Barb giggled at Poppy, who frowned at her and stood up with a defying fire building up; She shared a quick look with Rock B, hoping that Rock P or Branch would save them any moment now. She was counting on them. “Sing a Pop song, Lollipop, - then you can walk free.”

People seemed to cheer for her. In every face there was an expectant smile, as if they were dying for it to be true, so they could figure the magic to get themselves back too. How Barb could be so blind not to see how miserable everyone was?

Poppy just stood there, her eyes searching for Branch. Her lips were mute and she couldn’t recall a pop song to sing. She looked at Rock B who looked straight into her eyes so deep that she couldn’t help but allow him to see the truth. Whenever he looked at her like that, it was like he could read her thoughts and all the emotions that were troubling her soul like an open book.

She was merging.

She felt so angry at herself. Her hands rose in front of her face and her translucid fingers seemed to carry the message that her identity was going away. Her thoughts were mixed up with words like ‘crown’ ‘my man’ ‘sweet guitar’. They seemed to speak louder each time, making her own inner voice unheard. 

Where was her adored pop? Had it vanished? 

In the middle of the crowd, Branch was panicking. He deeply regretted allowing her to stay in that universe. His hug watch showed that they had stayed longer than he had previously planned and the sun setting outside creepily reminded him that there was no way he could make it in time to the bunker. Two rockers were tied on the floor, squirming to break free. It would take forever to get them down one by one, Branch figured. He stood in the middle of the ballroom, feeling his heart heavy when he saw that her hands seemed to fade away and her beautifully adored toes seemed to follow the same path. For the first time, he saw that she understood the gravity of her situation.

If only he could steal her away from Barb and run straight to the portal… 

“As I thought!” Queen Barb laughed with her victory. “She’s a fraud!” Disappointment washed over the ballroom like a cold waterfall. She didn’t seem to notice, or care, that Poppy was disappearing, but she did care about the message she wanted to deliver to her subjects. With her head, she motioned backwards and the rockers seized Poppy, taking her along with Rock B to a door beyond the tapestry, where the throne room was. “Chain him to the wall, we’re taking Popcorn first.” She said quietly to Carol, who seemed surprised by how far things had gone. 

Riff seemed to be struggling; he stood by the chained Rock B, looking frightened. Barb wasn’t acting like herself. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but how could he not obey his queen?

“Wow… look who decided to show up.” The vast walls echoed a sweet mocking voice and the rockers turned their heads to the opposite end. Barb forgot Poppy for a second and stood to face Rock P, who was sitting down on her throne, looking fearless with her guitar in her hands and the crown on her head. “I was starting to get bored.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Queen Barb demanded, for the first time that night, she seemed to realize that she had been played. She looked at the fading Poppy on the ground and back to the Rock Pink Girl on the throne. “What kind of witchcraft is that?”

“A very convenient one.” Rock P answered, standing up with the skully guitar in her hands, letting her fingers slide the strings, making them brighten up at her solo before striking two rockers with a single blast; they fell conscious on the ground. “Who’s Queen of Rock now?”

Branch chose that moment to walk in. Hidden behind a column, he saw Poppy standing up and her hands on her hips, looking defiantly at a helpless Barb. He allowed himself to breathe in relief when he saw Rock P with the guitar. Good. Now all she had to do was to smash the darn thing as soon as they were out of there. 

To his surprise, instead of safely holding it, the pink rocker used the guitar to advance towards Barb, who tried to appear fearless, but her hands were visibly shaking. Another chord and two more rockers got knocked out of the way. A mischievous smirk painted Rock P’s lips as she stood in front of Barb with her guitar pointed at her. 

Like the last pages of a mystery novel, Branch put together Rock P’s plan. She had never had the intention of just turning everybody back to normal. She wanted to prove herself as a good queen. She wanted to rule them all. Poppy herself had been just a opportune distraction. Maybe when she had seen Rock B alive again she had considered giving up, but the insecure thoughts of her boyfriend loving someone else made the resentment speak louder.

Branch had felt left out and with guilt weighing on his heart, he comprehended her point of view. That inadequacy feeling that being himself wasn't good enough. He felt his shoulders fall, choosing to watch the events unfold and get the best opportunity to act as safely as possible. It was okay to feel anger, he thought, but it didn't give her a free card to be cruel and use Poppy as she did.

“Since I’m Queen now, my dear bestie, you’ll be punished for all your inconvenience.” Rock P said, playing a tune that sent a chill down Branch’s back. He watched, completely unbelievingly, as the powerchord hit Barb, closing her inside a giant colorful egg. 

Rock B struggled from the wall, trying to see what Rock P was doing. They all had been in the dark completely. Rock P had the whole plan in her head and she changed it accordingly to her wishes. And Poppy… - Branch saw her on the opposite side of the room, weakening down to the point of dropping on her knees, blankly staring at the events before her. 

Rock B was going to shout something, but he was interrupted by the egg cracking and Barb emerged, looking down at herself with a mix of sprinkle-covered cheerfulness and disgust. She was wearing an orange dress, her hair had grown up with an electric red color. Her earrings and cuffs were missing and she had sparkling glitter freckles. 

“What have you done?” Barb asked Rock P, who couldn’t keep herself from laughing. 

“That’s how good it feels to have your music snatched from you, girlfriend.” Her eyes gleamed at her piece of art. “Eye for an eye.” She completely understood Barb then... what a sweet sound that guitar had. “Guess what? Suddenly, I’m not interested in you anymore.” Rock P said in a low voice so only Barb could hear. The former- rock queen narrowed her eyes at the lop-sided smirk and slight raise of eyebrows before being knocked out by a loud tune. 

Branch didn’t like the way things turned out in the end; what mess! But at least Poppy was free to go, right? He found Rock B frozen at the wall, obviously coming to the same conclusion. But Branch didn’t really care at that point. The only important thing was to take the girl he loved back to their world. The rockers could sort things out later. His rocker would certainly make Rock P come back to her senses. 

He took a step forward and broke in a run towards his queen, but then she took a step up, kneeling on the ground. With her hair covering her eyes, she stood up and seemed to move in slow motion; surprising him as she lifted her head, separating her feet and reaching for her hair. He stopped abruptly and froze at what happened next. 

She pulled a small bar from her hair and it unfolded in three parts, forming a full steel bow in her hands. He heard Rock B and Riff taking a sharp breath at the scene. With another hand Poppy took an arrow from her hair that unfolded in a similar way. 

Rock P reached for her own bow and quiver, letting the guitar fall on the ground, completely forgotten. Both girls stood aiming at each other with similar smirks. 

“You slept with my boyfriend.”

“You slept with my boyfriend.”

They said at the same time. 

Branch could have died right there. That was not happening. Poppy couldn’t be mirroring Rock P like that, if they continued like that they would merge. Time was running low. In panic, he didn’t know what else to do, but tentatively approached, desperate to stand between the girls and break his love out of her trance. He swallowed hard, seeing that her arms were starting to fade as well. 

Metallic sounds came from the wall and he knew behind him Rock B was struggling to break himself free as well, panicking as much as he was. They were going to kill each other. 

“For Hair’s sake, Branch, stop them!” He yelled, turning to a frozen Riff at his side. “Where are the keys to these things?” Sounds of screams broke in the next room, meaning Delta had invaded. Everything was happening at the same time and he wasn’t good at multitasking!

Rock P’s firm fist turned towards Branch, who didn’t notice the subtle move as he walked towards Poppy, with his back turned to the pink rocker. With narrowed eyes, she fixed her aim at him, loving the challenge of a moving target. She wondered how her pop version would cope with the departure of her loved one. She certainly didn’t have the rockish fire to pull her out of grief. 

“Poppy! Poppy, please.” Branch stood in front of her, completely ignoring the arrow because what he feared the most at that moment was how her expression held a certainty that she wouldn’t waver before killing. She wasn’t his girl anymore. “Snap out of it, my love. It’s over, let’s get back home.” 

A woosh buzz was heard as an arrow zipped through the air. Branch didn’t have the time to look back before he was violently plugged from Poppy, having his shirt pierced with the strength of the impact pulling him forward to firmly immobilize him on the ground. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t actually injured, that the arrow went straight to a loose part of his collar. 

The sudden move seemed to make Poppy snap out of her state. She blinked a few times and her hands - to Branch ultimate relief - seemed to become solid again. 

“Branch.” She whispered in confusion, turning to find him pinned on the floor several feet from her. Gasping, she completely let the bow fall from her hands, running towards him to end up on her knees, making sure he wasn’t hurt. “Oh, hair, are you okay?”

“Have you considered my offer, Branch?.” Rock P asked, getting the attention back to herself while motioning the guitar with her head. “If she loves my rock boyfriend so much, what about allowing her to have her own?” Her fingers tightened on the bow and she advanced towards them. She couldn't wait to make Poppy taste how un-perfect he was in his rock version, how he would cheat on her without a second thought. Tooth for a tooth...

Branch’s thoughts ran wild then. If he turned Rock he could be everything Poppy wanted. He could enjoy a more carefree life, he could love her without holding back, he could embrace a cool side. He could satisfy her without following and checking all mental notes he had made on Rock B's tips. It would be so thrillingly brilliant. Wasn’t that the solution to all his problems? And on a plus, Poppy would find him hotter, as Rock P had put it.

But at the same time, if he turned Rock in that universe, would he be one to fade?

“Absolutely not!” Poppy stood up in front of him, with her arm stretched to protect him. “I love him just the way he is.” 

“So sweet and so untrue.” Rock P said, still walking. 

“Poppy, wait.” Branch’s voice whispered at her side, making her turn to stare at him. He ripped the collar off the arrow, managing to sit up. “I think… I think I want to do it.” He didn’t miss Rock P’s smirk.

“No!” Poppy said firmly, she couldn’t believe he was considering such an abomination. She looked at him, horrified. 

“It could be a perfect solution.” He insisted even when he saw her eyes swimming with tears. “I’ve seen how much you love him…” Poppy’s face turned in a frown so deep that he thought not even in his gray days he was able to have lines like that. Her breathing was coming out in puffs, as if she was having difficulty to hold it. 

“I love _you_ ! I What I love in him is _you_! Awkward, nerdy… crazy prepared. I love every flaw… and all your strong points.” Poppy completely forgot she was under the aim of a very angry version of herself. 

Wait. Did she…? Did she just remember a pop song?

Rock P was so angry watching the scene unfolding in front of her. She knew it was true. She had fallen for Rock B's pop version first not only because of everything Poppy had said, but also because he had a sweetness and a gentleness that got sucked out of him during his transformation. 

“Branch is perfect.” Poppy’s soft voice made her open her eyes. The pops were staring at each other, so innocently, so lovingly. “He’s perfect for me.” Her body was completely solid once again and Branch took a step forward, raising his arms to walk towards her to seal their love with a warm embrace.

Pink fingers loosened the grip on the string, releasing the arrow. It flew several feet across the magnificent columns, zipping its way under the blue stained glass, glimmering as it passed by the chandeliers, cutting through the air like a lightning, ready to destroy everything in its way. 

Poppy only had time to turn her head towards her rock self before glancing at the fateful weapon coming her way. In a split of a second she knew she didn’t have the time to move out of the way and even if she did, Branch would be hit. So she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. 

Metallic chains hitting the floor resonated through the walls and oval ceiling. Rushed steps of bare feet followed and a dry sound of bones cracking was heard right before the whole room went deafening silent. 

The queen opened her eyes when she noticed that she was perfectly fine. Rock Poppy stood with her hands covering her mouth, too terrified to even let out the scream that was building up. Right between them, Rock B dropped on his knees, grimacing in pain. He slightly turned to make sure the pink queen wasn’t hurt and by rotating his body, she could see that the arrow had pierced his left shoulder and his blood thickly dripped to the ground for the second time in less than a week. 

“You okay?” He managed to ask the pop girl with a pained smile. He was so glad she was in one piece.

“Oh Hair. Oh Hair.” The bow fell on the ground, echoing through the walls. Rock P ran towards him, looking at the gravity of the injury. His shoulder hurt like hell. He had never felt such excruciating pain before, but he knew that the only thing that was keeping him from passing out right then, was the sight of his lovely girlfriend getting her sweet eyes back, with the vendetta melting away as she realized that what mattered the most wasn’t the kingdom.

The room was the sight of post battle. The throne itself was the only thing in one piece. The rockers on the floor groaned, moving slowly and holding their aching heads. Carol sat up and surprisingly found Riff with a colorful and unconscious Barb on his lap, gently trying to wake her up. It was over. The world domination was finally over and she could hear the trolls in the ballroom outside talking in confusion. Communication was the key to get everything back to normal. They all deserved some harmony.

“There.” With his good arm, Rock B reached for his hair and took the leaf crown that once belonged to Rock P, knocking the iron one out of the way. He placed the green adornment on top of her head and wiped the non-stop river of tears that was coming out of her frightened eyes. “This one suits you much better.”

***

Branch held Poppy’s hand firmly on his, guiding her towards the ruined village where the portal was still opened inside the bunker. The translucency of her skin was coming back and it had reached her face, but he wasn’t worried anymore. He knew they would make it in time. Both girls had their goodbyes in their minds.

She was awfully quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself since they left Volcano Rock City. Things didn’t go the way she had anticipated. Her sugary, optimistic side really believed everything would turn into a big party and they would dance their way out of there, probably sealing the happy ending with a kiss. 

Delta and the other tribes hadn’t turned to their original form yet, having stayed behind to keep Barb from running after them. A few more hours of pop spirit would probably teach her a lesson. The rockers were all locked into the castle until the final chapter of their world domination history book was completed. The guitar was hanging loosely on Rock Poppy’s back as she followed the pop pair back to the village, guiltily holding her lover's hand in hers. 

From time to time she’d steal a glance at his roughly patched shoulder and would hear him whimper at a sudden move that would make his injury throb painfully. He refused to stay behind to get proper treatment and followed them to make sure the portal was safely sealed. 

On top of her head, the green leaf crown shone brightly, having its place rightfully returned. Soon, she’d be queen of pop again. Things would eventually go back to the way they were, but she knew the guilt of having surrendered to her anger would be forever marked in Rock B’s skin. 

The portal was still shining its colors the same way they had left it. It was stable enough for them to pass through. Branch smiled at his victory and turned to say goodbye. Rock P had her arms crossed, looking away in shame, but Poppy didn’t mind, she engulfed her slightly feistier version in a big hug. 

“Thank you.” Poppy said, surprising the rocker girl. She didn’t have to explain it then. She was thankful for having her colors restored, she was thankful for having a good friend to talk to and even the tips to spice things up with her boyfriend. 

“I’m so sorry…” Rock P said, hugging back. Giving her naive self a hug that felt profoundly liberating. She wanted to be forgiven for becoming someone who would let her down, for forgetting her principles and almost becoming an evil and vengeful queen. 

She was no better than Barb. Power blinded her and she had a long way to go to make up for her mistakes. It was like a part of herself died. She wasn't perfectly good as she had thought; She wasn’t all cupcakes and rainbows. She would need to learn about that other side.

“Hey man…” Branch held out his hand to shake Rock B’s. The rock troll gave him his characteristic boyish smirk, “Thank you for saving her.”

“You better keep your queen satisfied or she’ll regret living to tell the story.” He joked, pushing Branch into a half hug with his uninjured arm. 

“Yeah…” Branch blushed, looking at the girls to see if they were overhearing them. “Thank you for all the tips.”

When it came Poppy’s turn to say goodbye, Branch stepped aside and did his best to shut out every negative feeling towards it. Rock B was himself. He had saved her. He deserved a warm farewell. 

Timidly, she tucked her hair behind her ear and approached, seeing his eyes filling up with nostalgia. He knew once the strings were destroyed she’d stand there again, being his Rock Poppy’s true version, and, at the same time, he couldn’t help but repeat to himself - like an inside joke - what she had said so many times: she was not his love. And how wrong she had been. There was no brightest love in the world. A love so strong that cut through universes to bloom in its purest form. 

The way he carried her on his back and her sweet innocent kisses would be a treasured memory of something that could have been glorious. There was no way he would ever forget how perfect everything about her was. She was exactly what he had first thought: a dream. A beautiful dream that was gifted to him at some point in his life. 

She held him close and he returned as tightly as he could. Both wanted to freeze the moment in a picture: the way they felt on each other’s arms and the way they smelled slightly differently from their originals. It wasn’t a surprise that they fell so quickly for each other. Poppies always belonged to Branches, anywhere. He heard a discreet sniff and took it as a cue to break their hug. It would be awkward if he too started crying, but it was true, wasn’t it? It was that simple: they were just Poppy and Branch. 

“Thank you for everything.” She remembered how many times he had saved her since they met. The caterbus, the cliff, the river... hair, he had done so much. He was her knight in shining armor. 

“Nah, it’s cool.” He replied humously, making her giggle. 

Poppy turned around, seeing her Branch offering a hand. Her heart melted then and she firmly curled her small fingers under his, feeling incredibly satisfied and protected by his side. They grinned at each other and jumped inside, completely disappearing from that universe. 

The silence followed and Rock B stood by Rock P’s side, watching the portal while it destabilized again, flicking a few times before completely shutting down. 

“Well…” He turned to his adored girlfriend, giving her an excited smile like nothing had ever happened. “I think Barb was punished long enough. Will you do the honors?”

She smiled back, reaching for the guitar. One last time, she saw the strings. She hadn’t shared the information that they had to be destroyed and wondered how everybody would react once they found their music inside. 

With a grin, she jumped, coming down and completely smashing the guitar on the floor. 

Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I thought the chapter was too long and considered breaking it in two at the point when both Poppies aimed at each other. Then I thought that you'd hate me for a week so... decided to upload everything at once.
> 
> Wait for a real nice epilogue.


	13. Epilogue

Three weeks passed since he shut down the portal. He took his time dismantling it, writing a guide to join the parts again just in case it was needed again someday. Poppy had mentioned she wanted to visit the safe island and it would be a nice road trip he could provide.

He finished closing the last box full of parts and put it on a shelf. He glanced at Dreamy’s empty cage and sighed. The critter had been released as soon as he returned home. Branch didn’t want any more harm done, besides, he was through imagining things. The real thing was so much better than all dreams in the world.

That is… if he was getting any real things soon. Poppy seemed to have endless excuses to keep her distance. The previous night he tried to take her for a stroll and she had been already asleep… or so she pretended to be as soon as he jumped inside her pod.

Branch understood her awkwardness. Going back to their normal lives after everything they had gone through… what they had learned about each other, it wasn’t going to be easy. He was lucky his Rock version had been mainly carefree. It was easier to accept what he had always known: he loved the queen and there was no powerchord strong enough to make him stop desiring her. He’d love her endlessly in any universe, in any form… heck, he was sure in a slug universe there was a teal one completely enamored with a pink one.

He was lucky he just had to look deeply into his fears and realize that he was the only one who was holding himself back from having a glorious love life. But Poppy… he wondered if the journey had been more traumatic for her. It had started with a fright, that’s for sure. Her Rock version had been so concerned about ruling that she was on the verge of succumbing to evil. Her manipulative schemes had progressed to almost killing each other. That must have been quite a shock.

He wished he could give back some normalcy in her life.

He returned to his room and finished spreading the clean sheets over his bed. It had taken him a while to enlarge it. Since he was going to share it, he wanted the bed to be big and comfortable for his queen. He had to find a bigger mattress and bigger sheets. He also harvested an extra pillow and another blanket, just in case she felt colder than he did during the nights.

Maybe he could give her some of the normal life she had been wishing. Not that it would be the same, but…Perhaps he could refresh things, with a little bit of imagination and a lot of love.

He quickly jumped on the elevator and ran to the first flowers he found after he opened the trapdoor. They were pink and white with tiny yellow dots. He picked as many as he could carry and returned to the bunker, making a trail of petals all the way to the bedroom and placing the rest of the bouquet on the bed. If Rock B had been there, he’d say ‘you’re so corny’...

An icy bucket with champagne and two glasses were neatly placed on the nightstand. He made sure he was clean and brushed his teeth again just to be certain. He couldn’t go back in time and give her the first time she had dreamed of, but he certainly could make an unforgettable love night.

First, he had to find her.

***

Poppy hadn’t had a decent night of sleep since they returned to their universe. Each time she’d dream of an event that could have taken a turn for the worse. Last time she shot up in bed, drenched in sweat after witnessing Rock B being fatally pierced by the arrow and the terrifying part was that she was the one who had shot it. It was another one to add up to the nightmares list.

She couldn’t face Branch since they got back. She was incredibly confused. Once she heard that if they wanted to test someone’s character, they should give him power. Well, she had seen herself with power and she had failed the test miserably. She was so ashamed. She had cheated on Branch, she had been tempted by his Rock self, she had helped with a rebellion, she had put everything at risk just to prove herself as a good queen.

She seemed to float from a calm childish pool to a raging sea storm. Rock P had said Branch found her too naïve to rule… and suddenly she was taking over the world. She could only imagine how he pictured her at the moment. He had his point proven: she was insane.

Her feet lead her towards the fundungeon while her thoughts trailed off. She stood in front of the door for a while. It had been the place where she had first realized that she might not be the nicest person after all and also, where she came to the conclusion that she could never fight her feelings for Branch. In any of his versions.

“There you are.” She heard his cheerful voice behind her and swallowed her problems, working on her brightest smile before turning her head. “You have time off in your agenda today.” He announced.

“Really?” She eyed him suspiciously, before turning the doorknob and getting inside the fundungeon. She wanted to retrieve the picnic basket she had left there. She was planning on taking the kids to try different tastes that afternoon.

“Yep. I asked DJ to take over classes for you and Smidge will check Harper’s artwork with Biggie. Guy will help Trollex with the party and Sky already has the supply list for the day.” Poppy found herself in complete loss of words as Branch continued pointing out how he had taken care of every duty she had. There was no way she could escape the talk that was coming her way.

Trying to buy some time, she walked in front of him, getting the empty basket from the floor and arranging the chairs around the table. It was annoying him that she didn’t focus on what he was saying and he sighed, looking past her to the wall behind the slide where the shade provided the best blind spot he had mapped in the village. He had seen that one years ago and often he had thought about… Oh. He had the most perfect idea.

She was about to start talking again, he even heard her taking in the air to start forming words, but he killed them before they were muttered out. All he had to do was approach her, touch her back with his front and push his fingers delicately into her hair from bottom. He could see her lashes closing and her head slightly tilting back.

As soon as Poppy felt him getting close she thought about distancing herself from him, thinking that it wasn’t his intention to make her brain shut down, but his right hand immediately sneaked over her stomach, to hold her in place and a hot breath was felt on her neck right before a wet kiss was planted under her ear. Yep… it was his intention all right.

He took a step forward, making her take one too, so she could – barely – balance herself. Between caresses and kisses he slowly made their way to the blind spot inside the fundungeon. She seemed to shudder under his touch when he cupped her cheeks to make her turn to face him. When she opened her eyes he was sure she had completely melted away, lost and helpless, begging for him to continue what he was doing.

She felt his moist lips coming down to take hers like they were his favorite fruit. He backed her up against the wall so she didn’t have to worry about standing up; he was going to support her all the way. That heavenly green apple taste invaded her senses when he pushed his tongue through her lips, making her moan and wrap her arms around his neck.

**XX-XX**

His enormous hands weren’t shy anymore. They dared exploring under her dress, bringing her hips close to grind against him, collecting more pleased groans on the way. With one hand, he pinned both of hers above her head and she didn’t dare open her eyes, she wanted to feel everything he was doing without visual distractions.

His free hand went down between them, his mouth never leaving hers, alternating in sucks, bites and tugs. She felt his hand pushing her panties down and her dress up. His touch sparkled something that felt like fireworks through her body.

His lips left hers to move to her ears.

“Open your eyes, your majesty. I want to watch you.”

She obeyed him like a trained dog and she’d have commented on how his smirk defied her if his fingers hadn’t made her completely forget any rational thoughts. His blue eyes seemed to be swimming with joy, not believing that he was the one getting her there. He loved it. He loved how her eyes were open, staring at him and suddenly would get unfocused, taking in the sensations. Her knees gave out and he let her hands go, having to hold her up.

With a leg hooked on his hip, she felt her muscles tensing up and wildly reached for his hair, grabbing handfuls to hold herself up as if it would keep her sane along the ride. She arched her back and opened her mouth. For a second, she almost closed her eyes again, but at the last moment she was instinctively reminded of his command.

He felt her whole body shaking and it was one of the most incredible sensations he had in his life. Her fingers relaxed in his hair, her arms fell in a limp embrace as she curled against him. Her sweaty forehead was on his left shoulder and her legs dropped on each side of him. He had to extract his devoted fingers from his new favorite place to prevent her from falling.

Her shaky breath was only interrupted when he managed to hold her up against him, gently stroking the back of her neck in a gentle caress, touching that small curly hair playfully. That small gesture made her moan loudly again and, incredulously, he felt her shivering all over again. Did she just…? Once more?

**XX-XX**

That spent smile was the best reward he could have. He gently kissed her lips and helped her settle her feet on the ground, making sure she wasn’t going to fall on her weak knees.

She looked at him for the longest time, her lips seemed to be forever frozen that way. His shadow completely covered her and she noticed she had to look up to meet his eyes. He seemed taller. He looked wiser. The way he stood, with his back straight and so full of pride – she had to hold a few tears back – it was like he had been freed.

“Are you okay?” He asked with a grin, realizing she was staring.

“I love you so much.” Was her answer, it was whispered in a soft realization and she was so glad he had cleared her agenda. She wanted to spend the whole day with him.

He could spend hours poetically answering her, telling her how her magenta eyes shone into his heart, how her smile made things right and how she completely took his breath away, especially with the way she was glowing with the pleasure he had provided her.

“I want to show you how much I can love you.” He whispered in her ear, taking her hand and pulling her out of the fundungeon. She stole one last glimpse at that dark corner, realizing that it got a whole new meaning and the door shut behind her as she blindly followed her boyfriend where he wanted to take her.

***

In another universe, Poppy had a small smile on her lips, ordering the trolls to lift the last pod in the right tree. The village was almost completely restored. She had had very busy weeks and finally, after that last pod was tied in place she could enjoy a warm bath and relax.

The team of workers continued with their task and the pop queen crossed her arms over her chest, not missing the fact that her blue sundress felt slightly familiar and odd at the same time. Somehow, she had grown used to jeans and fishnets. Every day, when she returned home, the first thing she did was to take the darn dress off.

She also found it difficult to look at herself in the mirror, she stared at her reflection for the longest time, feeling that something was missing. Branch jumped inside her pod with flowers and caught her trying to mimic the black tresses she had the previous weeks. She had been ashamed to be seen like that, but he offered an understanding smile and kissed her lips with the kind of smoothness that was restored once the rocker vibe left him.

“You’re beautiful, love.” He gave her another kiss on her bare shoulders, seeing that she was wrapped only in a towel after showering.

It didn’t go unnoticed that he held the bouquet with his right hand; that he played with her hair with his right fingers. She tried to avoid looking, but the shoulder that she had pierced still didn’t show any sign of movements. The flesh had fully healed, leaving a star shaped mark that would forever be imprinted in his skin. She had hoped that at least he would be able to move it again, but nothing so far.

At first she had tried to blame everything on Barb. She had messed with their music in the first place, but as time passed she knew she couldn’t blame anyone but herself. The jealousy combined with the thirst of being queen again just made her realize her dark side was closer than she had thought. Evil had such a seductive touch.

“Stop it.” Branch’s angelic voice brought her back to reality. He condensed all the good in the world and he’d be one to fight that evil until she was completely restored to her sweet and naïve old self.

“What?” She smiled, innocently, watching his serious face through the mirror.

“Stop hurting yourself with thoughts of what could have been.” He knew her so well… “Look.” He sat down next to her on the floor and, with his right hand, he stretched his paralyzed arm on his crossed legs. She thought for a second he was going to hurt himself, but she felt her breath catching in her throat as he almost imperceptibly flicked a finger.

“Oh my…” She raised her hands to her mouth, feeling happy sobs rising. “I’m so glad…”

“Look, love…” He tucked her hair behind her ear, like he always did. “Everything will be fine.”

“Thank you…” She bent down, picking his unmoving hand and gently kissing each finger.

Once she smashed the guitar, still inside the bunker, all their colors left. For a few moments their music was gone and she thought, in panic, that the strings didn’t work as her alternative version had explained. Later she learned that everybody in the ballroom had nearly lost their minds, not knowing what had happened and eventually, the sound of their own hearts restored their music.

Barb learned a big lesson and she still needed to pay for what she had done. As a way of showing she was changing, she offered to tour the kids through the villages, making them learn about their differences and respect each other’s sounds. Having a few hours of pop vibe made her blurt out some improbable songs for a rocker. Delta mentioned she had sung A Thousand Miles while picking Clampers up for school.

Poppy really thought she should have been punished too but she had kept the simmering darkness so well hidden that nobody, aside from Branch himself, knew that her intentions had been taking over the whole kingdom. And there he was, accepting her mistake and loving her like nothing had ever happened.

Maybe her punishment would come another way… maybe it was the knowledge of her boyfriend never loving her like he did before meeting her alternative version.

“Stop torturing yourself, love.” He called again, poking her forehead playfully. She was still holding his hand and still had a warm finger against her lips. How long had she been like that?

“I need to know something, Branch.” She could feel the tears coming once more (if they had ever stopped), but she’d bravely form those words. He was giving her a puzzled look already. “Why did you jump in front of her?”

“C’mon, love…”

“Really…” She rubbed her eyes. She was not going to show him how bothered she was. “Do you love her that much?” _Were you willing to give your life for her?_

On the floor, he smiled and kneeled up, approaching her on his knees and allowing his good arm to wrap around her waist, while she sat on her fluffy chair. His head rested on her lap and instinctively she combed his hair with her fingers. He was giving her privacy to cry without having him looking.

“There’s one thing neither of you got in this whole story.” He said, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her soft caress. “You’re the same person. She’s you in different circumstances and she’d have been you if she went through the same things you did.” His voice trailed off and she still felt frustrated with the answer, but he seemed to know what she needed to hear. “I didn’t want you killing that sweet and naïve side of yours, because you know that’s what it would be like, right?”

She felt his hand caressing her back, on the spot he loved, slipping his hand under her towel, unwrapping it so he could touch her warm skin. She understood what he was saying. In a fraction of second, she really had felt like getting rid of everything good about herself. Taking that road to never return...

Their reflection in her mirror showed exactly what he had meant. Enveloped in each other, teal and pink mixed like Ying and Yang. The girl staring back at her with a magenta nose buried in navy blue hair, seemed to finally connect. The innocence, cupcakes and rainbows had always been inside her and what Branch had done was to save it.

“That’s what makes you who you are. Never forget it, my love.” He lifted his head to stare at her eyes. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes were narrowed, miserably losing the fight to the tears. He had such a way with words… “It doesn’t matter where you’re from, Poppy will always be Poppy.”

She flung herself forward, embracing him so hard they both fell on the floor.

“What have I done to deserve you?” She asked, showering his face with kisses, tasting her own tears, while completely wetting his face.

“I don’t know…” He laughed, trying to light up the mood. She was kneeling down, almost completely on top of him, which made it so irresistible. The hand on her back went down, playfully squeezing her. “You do have a cute butt.”

***

Branch was lying down with his head in his girlfriend’s lap. He couldn’t believe it had worked. They had managed to have a picnic without interruptions. Nobody approached the queen or curiously peeked behind the bushes to see if the village’s grump would mess things up. He’d gladly shove her happy smile on everyone’s faces. He was the one she chose, against all odds, and he felt so blessed. Thirty six suitors, uh… he was still proud of that. 

He felt her shivering and sat up. They had picked a spot by the lagoon and they playfully swam around for a while, chasing each other like kids and stealing innocent kisses from time to time. Even if she had dried herself, she was still wearing her wet swimsuit and it was getting windy. His own swim shorts dampness bothered him.

Reaching a hand to take their bags, he gave her a small peck before standing up. He was about to push down his shorts to put on a dry one, but stopped when he saw her blushing. Maybe she wasn’t ready to raise to that level of intimacy… it felt too revealing to change in front of each other. Which was a funny thought considering what he had done to her in the previous hours. Poppy didn’t ask him to stop, though. Instead, she picked her own bag and hid behind a tree to get changed into a dark purple dress that he had never seen before. It seemed to show her curves more than the blue one.

Branch had never felt so relaxed in his entire life. He didn’t have to do everything perfectly and it took him such a long journey to realize that. They were learning together, where to touch, when to steal a kiss, when to show affections in public. His possessive side liked that last part. He was sure that his new point of view made the bigger difference.

Rain caught them halfway to the village. She laughed and turned her hair in an umbrella, feeling it becoming heavy as it absorbed the droplets.

“I’ll run before my hair gets down.” She giggled, stepping on her toes to give him a goodbye kiss. Since when did she have to reach up to kiss him?

“The bunker is closer.” He said, turning his own head in a big shelter, too.

“It’s getting late.” She protested because she knew it was around the time he usually had his ‘me, myself and I’ moment. She didn’t want to intrude.

“I want you to come.” Branch smiled reassuringly and wondered how he knew that she was worried about his old isolation habits. That thought just crossed his mind and he was certain that she didn’t know how much she had changed him.

She really wanted to spend more time with him, so she didn’t argue anymore, instead, she giggled at his clumsy chivalry when he threw her over his shoulder with the excuse to run faster. It was a good justification to feel her legs again and to act like a caveman, taking his lady to his lair.

Poppy squealed girlishly when he set her on her feet again, circling her arms around his neck and deeply staring into his blue eyes. They were so beautiful that she’d be perfectly content to just look at them all day. She felt the elevator descending and wondered when Branch had reached for the lever. Her peripheral sight didn’t catch anything, having all focus on how her life was going to be from that moment on.

Her playful laughs slowly died and her quick pecks were deepened when he pressed her closer. A familiar tingle on her stomach made her hold her breath in anticipation. His skin was burning hot against hers.

He waited until she opened her eyes when they reached the lowest level, it took her a while to notice they had stopped moving. Her beautiful magenta orbs fluttered open just after licking her lips. The gentle smile on his face made her turn her head to look around. The trail of petals was composed as a guide to the room where she had only been a few times.

A hand immediately flew to her racing heart, as if preventing it from jumping out of her chest. The light was dim and the warm atmosphere was different from the cold she was used to. On a corner, she saw he had worked on a fireplace that was fully functional.

“My queen…” He called, getting her attention back to himself. He reached for her hair, pulling the band that kept it up, watching the hypnotic movement of her pink waves falling down. “... this is how your first time should have been like.”

“Oh, Branch.” She quickly wrapped her arms around him again, completely wordless at his thoughtfulness. She felt his finger tracing her cheeks, going down her chin to lift her lips so he could glue his mouth to hers once more. She saw a boyish, wicked, grin right before her eyes closed and the familiarity of that expression made an involuntary effect in her stomach.

Poppy flushed in embarrassment when she realized his hands were patiently waiting for permission. There was no denial that he was dying to have his way with her, but he didn’t use any tricks to persuade her. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. For a moment he panicked, thinking that maybe she had changed her mind, but she didn’t let his torment continue for long. She just needed space to button down her dress and let it fall on the ground.

If she wasn’t so nervous she’d have laughed at his thunderstruck expression. That devilish black lace underwear again! Were they different from last time? As if reading his thoughts, she blushed and used her hands to pointlessly try to hide herself.

“I brought a few back with me…” She explained and all the shyness washed away as he pulled her by the hair, getting a loud moan.

He scooped her up and instinctively she wrapped her legs around him allowing him to walk them to the bedroom. The champagne was still cold, but the ice had almost completely melted. Who cared about drinking at the moment?

**XX-XX**

He overpowered her with confidence, looking sexier than ever. She already knew what he could do and it only made her blood pump faster. His lips molded with hers in a delicious mix of gentleness and demand. He felt so warm against her and he was so close that she could count the freckles on his cheeks.

“I love you so much.” He murmured against her skin, licking and sucking mindlessly, making her feel like she was going to explode for the third time that day. Intertwining their fingers, he kept her hands in place as she wriggled under him when he went down, happily finding his lace covered goal.

Her hands tried to break free from his, dying to touch him as well, but he held her still until he felt her shivering once more and a satisfied grunt coming from her lips. He couldn’t be prouder of himself. Somehow he knew exactly the pace she liked. If he had known it then, he wouldn’t have taken notes, he’d just let his instincts speak louder.

Kneeling up above her, he watched as her chest rose and fell, panting with the afterglow of her high. She looked sublime in black. It was like she was a whole cake sprawled out for him to have and eat it too. That cute breathy smile finished in a lip biting and with a motion of her eyebrows, he knew what he had provoked.

Her competitive side kicked in and she sat up, pushing on his chest so it was clear that she wanted him to lay on his back. His confidence slightly diminished when he surrendered the control to her. Still learning about the mechanics of love-making, he didn’t really think she’d do anything other than kiss him and almost died when, in the heat of the moment, he felt her mimicking his past movements and trailing kissed down his body. 

“Stop.” He voiced in a raspy confusion. She stared at him and went back up so their noses were almost touching once more. She looked like she had done something wrong, but didn’t say anything, just waited for him to continue. It was up to him to ruin the moment. “It’s not that I don’t want to… I’m just…” He was terribly scared that she had done it before. 

Her eyes softened and her anxiousness transformed in a helpless understanding. He watched as her lips moved, rubbing against each other with her sweet pink tongue in the mix. Her thumb carefully touched his cheekbone, happy that she was allowed so close. 

“My love…” The way she called him made his insecurities melt. “...I’ve just done a lot of girl-talk.” It was amusing watching her words getting fully comprehended. It took a second or two of silence that felt like the eternity had passed in front of her eyes. He seemed to be checking their timeline: from the point they had confessed, his drowning diffidence getting in their way, the fear of losing her, to the sweetest perception that she loved him just the way he was. “Would you allow me to love you?”

She got her answer in the shape of a fervent kiss. His hands were so big that they covered the back of her head completely, making her heart beat faster. She had her mind set in never allowing him to have self doubts again. With that rough kiss as a start, she made her way south one more time, gladly noticing there weren't any obstacles anymore. 

After a few hours, he felt her stiffen for – if he hadn’t lost count – the eighth time and he allowed himself to get his turn, feeling her squirm with the sensation of him coming down to crush her against the mattress and pleasurably grinding their hips together one last time. They were a mess, a smiling, sweaty, relaxed and unified mess. He pulled the blankets above them, barely having any strength left to do anything else, but to hold her.

**XX-XX**

She turned on her side, hooking her leg and an arm over his body, draining a tired smile from him.

“I noticed the bed is larger.” She yawned, pillowing her head on his chest.

“ It needs to be suitable for a queen. I’m planning on having you over more often;”

“My love…” She waited until he tiredly turned his head to focus on her celestially beautiful face. “… I might move in.”

“I’d love that.” Was the last words heard inside the bunker that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, that was so challenging! Thank you for reading, for all your kind comments through this fanfic. I hoped you guys liked Rock B (I loved creating a whole new side of Branch!) and I'm sorry about his bittersweet ending. When I was thinking about how the writers usually ended their triangles I got so disapointed that either one of the parts would be sad, or become a jerk, or turn evil, or die. I wanted to solve it in a way where everybody would be happy. Looks like I'm a helpless Romantic...
> 
> Well, there's a fresh story on the way and I want to upload it as soon as possible!


End file.
